I am also a We
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Huit individus éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde. Kiyoko, Oikawa, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Saeko, Akaashi, Sugawara et Kenma. Désormais liés, ils sont capables du jour au lendemain de se voir, de s'entendre et de se parler comme s'ils étaient au même endroit, et ainsi d'accéder aux plus sombres secrets des uns et des autres. UA Sense8. Multipairing.
1. Prologue

HEYYYYY. Me voilà. Avec ma fameuse fic Sense8 dont je parle depuis mille ans (non, deux mois max mais c'est pareil). Je suis très contente d'avoir finalement commencé cette fic, j'avais hésité longtemps, parce que je sens que ça va pas être facile tous les jours, mais bon j'avais trop envie de l'écrire. JE RELEVE LE DEFI.

 **Quelques précisions sur la fic** : Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu Sense8 pour comprendre cette fic et il n'y aura pas vraiment de spoil si vous envisagez de regarder la série. Je vous conseille toutefois de regarder le trailer de la première saison, juste pour avoir une idée de la série de base si vous êtes curieux :D

 **Quelques précisions sur les pairings (on va pas se mentir c'est LA question héhé)** : IWAOI (SI CHOQUANT, OMG), KuroKen (SCANDALEUX), BokuAka (QUI L'EUT CRU ?) eeeeet SugaKiyo. Hihi. Sinon PEUT ETRE (je dis bien peut être) un peu d'AkiSae si j'arrive à l'intégrer dans le scénar', on verra.

Sinon, un merci IMMENSE à ma waifu **Bymeha** , qui m'a dit de regarder Sense8 il y a déjà un bon moment, et ça serait un euphémisme de dire que cette série à changé ma vie, voilà. C'est la meilleure série du monde si vous voulez mon avis, et vous devriez tous lui laisser une chance. BREF, Bymeha je t'aime fort et merci d'avoir relu mon prologue aussi, hihi.

Merci énorme aussi à **Elliada** , my girl, qui m'a permis d'avoir le point de vue de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu la série. Et parce qu'elle est cool. ILY.

Et pour finir merci à **Thalilitwen** , **AsterRealm** et **Shakyla** pour leurs encouragements quand je leur ai parlé de mon idée de fic, ça m'a donné du courage ! Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire ce prologue aussi, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate et la série Sense8 appartient à Netflix. L'image de couverture est un scan de haikyuu que j'ai modifié avec photoshop (j'avais fait 8 versions je vous raconte pas la galère pour choisir lol) c:**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

Akaashi détestait la musique électronique. Il préférait largement les groupes de rock, ou à la rigueur la musique classique quand son humeur s'y prêtait.

Il n'aurait jamais volontairement mis les pieds à un concert où le seul artiste présent passait des disques remixés, ce qui était à l'opposé de l'authenticité qu'il recherchait dans la musique.

Pourtant, il se trouvait bel et bien dans une salle de concert. Pire que ça, il était sur la scène – et personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence.

Les néons l'éblouissaient autant que les haut-parleurs lui vrillaient les tympans. Désorienté, Akaashi se tourna vers le DJ, qui avait les yeux fermés, une main posée sur son casque et l'autre sur ses platines.

 _Comment avait-il atterri ici ?_

Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était de s'être endormi dans son lit après une éprouvante journée de service.

Akaashi se pinça le bras dans une vaine tentative de se réveiller chez lui, au milieu du silence confortable de son appartement. Rien n'y faisait : le refrain de la chanson reprenait de plus belle, et plus étrange encore, personne ne s'étonnait de la présence d'un homme en pyjama au milieu d'une scène de concert.

Il tâcha d'enregistrer autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait sur ce qui l'entourait. Premièrement, la salle où il se trouvait n'était probablement pas un endroit très légal. Il ne voyait pas le moindre agent de sécurité.

Un néon rouge au fond de la salle attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un ascenseur. Ce dernier portait la mention « Lift » au lieu de « Elevator ». Il n'y avait qu'au Royaume-Uni qu'on utilisait cette dénomination. Akaashi sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Il observa le DJ plus attentivement. Ses cheveux coiffés en pics et striés de mèches blanches ne devaient pas passer inaperçus dans la rue. Ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et mettait toute son énergie dans sa performance. Akaashi était trop paniqué pour faire attention aux paroles ou même à la mélodie de la chanson qui passait. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il fabriquait ici.

 _« Je ne peux pas être à Londres. J'habite à Chicago. »_

À l'instant même où leurs regards se croisèrent, la salle de concert s'évanouit, et Akaashi se retrouva debout dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas allongé dans son lit ou même dans son canapé : il était parfaitement conscient, devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura t-il.

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas bougé, mais qu'on avait simplement changé le décor où il se trouvait une poignée de secondes plus tôt.

 **LONDRES**

Bokuto s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche. C'était un sofa de couleur fuchsia, qui n'était assorti avec aucun des meubles du salon dans lequel il se trouvait.

C'était à la fois un inconvénient et un avantage de mener ce genre de vie. Bokuto n'avait pas eu de chez lui à proprement parler depuis un bon moment, mais il avait dû visiter une vingtaine d'appartements différents depuis le début de l'année. Konoha, Shirofuku et lui allaient là où ils pouvaient dans le réseau underground d'appartements de Londres. Certains étaient plus agréables que d'autres, mais ils n'avaient en général pas de quoi se plaindre. Les concerts de Bokuto étaient toujours plus populaires, et selon Shirofuku, il aurait pu jouer dans un supermarché sur un vieil ordinateur pourri que ça n'aurait rien changé à l'affluence.

\- Je suis complètement crevé. gémit-il.

Konoha lui tendit une bière.

\- Tu l'as bien méritée. T'as déchiré, ce soir.

Bokuto porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avec un sourire.

\- Tu trouves ? Et au fait, c'était qui, ce mec sur la scène à côté de moi ?

Il était certain d'avoir aperçu un homme aux cheveux noirs pendant au moins une minute.

\- De quoi tu parles ? ricana Shirofuku. Y'avait personne.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils.

\- Un brun. Je l'ai vu à peine deux secondes, mais il était là. Peut-être un technicien ?

\- Impossible, déclara Konoha en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. J'étais à l'étage. Personne n'est venu.

\- On avait dit pas de joint avant les concerts, Bo. le taquina Shirofuku. Tu délires.

Le DJ haussa les épaules. Il lui arrivait bien trop de trucs bizarres ces derniers temps pour qu'il se formalise d'un incident pareil. Konoha et Shirofuku savaient probablement mieux que lui ce qui s'était passé sur la scène.

 **SÉOUL**

Kiyoko méditait, debout sur les pierres grises du jardin qui entourait son dojo. Son kimono était plié avec soin sur une chaise le temps qu'elle termine ses étirements. Le soleil se levait à peine sur Séoul, et les reflets ocre de l'aube glissaient sur la mare qui sinuait entre les dalles du jardin.

Elle répétait les mêmes mouvements tous les matins, étirant avec grâce tous les muscles de son corps. Cette routine lui était indispensable pour donner ses cours de judo dans les règles de l'art, et elle lui permettait de commencer calmement sa journée.

Quelques minutes après le début de son étirement, un mouvement dans son dos la fit se retourner. Un homme à l'air désorienté se tenait de l'autre côté du cours d'eau, à la limite du jardin. Ses cheveux gris paraissaient encore plus pâles dans la lumière dorée de l'aube. Son visage aux traits harmonieux et presque enfantins contemplait Kiyoko d'un air aussi curieux que surpris.

Un battement de cils plus tard, il avait disparu. Kiyoko stoppa net ses mouvements de yoga et fit un tour complet sur elle-même à la recherche de l'homme qui était en face d'elle un instant plus tôt.

Le jardin était vide. Kiyoko n'avait entendu personne repartir – ni arriver, d'ailleurs - seuls les piaillements des oiseaux dans les arbres et l'eau qui jaillissait dans la mare troublaient le silence.

\- Hitoka-chan ? appella t-elle.

Yachi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte un instant plus tard, déjà habillée de son kimono.

\- Oui, Kiyoko-san ?

Kiyoko remit ses lunettes.

\- Qui était cet homme aux cheveux blancs ?

Yachi écarquilla ses yeux pâles. Kiyoko savait que son assistante et meilleure élève pouvait être distraite, mais elle avait forcément aperçu l'homme qu'elle avait vu. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de pénétrer dans le jardin que par l'entrée du dojo.

\- Je n'ai vu personne. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Perplexe, Kiyoko se retourna en direction de l'endroit où la silhouette avait disparu, au fond du jardin.

\- J'ai dû confondre. Ne t'en fais pas.

Si elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter Yachi, Kiyoko savait très bien ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne croyait ni aux hallucinations ni aux fantômes. L'homme qu'elle avait aperçu était bien réel. Et s'il la cherchait, elle était convaincue qu'il finirait par revenir.

 **PÉKIN**

Sugawara cligna frénétiquement des yeux, appuyé contre son plan de travail. Il serra et desserra le poing dans une tentative de vérifier s'il rêvait où non. C'était une bonne chose que les laboratoires soient quasiment déserts à cette heure matinale.

\- Bon sang…

Sugawara avait senti le vent soulever ses cheveux et respiré l'odeur de l'herbe. Toutes les fenêtres de son laboratoire étaient fermées et la seule odeur qu'on pouvait déceler était celle du détergent.

Son environnement lui sembla soudainement vide et incolore, loin de là où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Et cette femme…elle semblait si calme, malgré l'absurdité de la situation. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire, mais sa simple présence lui avait apporté un étrange sentiment de sérénité.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'y avait aucune explication logique à la présence de cette femme, aucun moyen que Sugawara se soit trouvé dans ce jardin en même temps qu'il était au laboratoire, et pourtant…

Il était certain que ce n'était pas un rêve, et qu'il n'était pas fou non plus.

Tout ça avait beau être étrange, déroutant, incompréhensible – ça n'en restait pas moins réel.

 **TOKYO**

Iwaizumi leva les yeux du dossier médical qu'il lisait en entendant un bruit étrange, comme un cri d'animal. Si Hanamaki recommençait ses imitations, il s'était nettement amélioré. Dommage qu'il soit médecin et non comique, chose qu'Iwaizumi allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire remarquer.

Cependant, au moment où il se levait de son fauteuil dans l'intention d'apostropher son intenable collègue, l'intégralité de son bureau disparut. Les portes vitrées et la moquette grise s'évanouirent pour laisser place à des toits en tôle et à un sol poussiéreux.

La rumeur d'une ville qui s'éveillait remplaça le calme de son bureau isolé. Iwaizumi fit un tour sur lui-même. Loin des nuages d'un morose après-midi à Tokyo, le soleil semblait tout juste levé. Et ce ciel, ce bleu dénué du moindre nuage de pollution…

La foule se pressait autour de lui, indifférente. Les gens qui l'entouraient transportaient des brouettes chargées de bonbonnes d'eau ou des paniers pleins à craquer de légumes. Stupéfait, Iwaizumi suivit un enfant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Hé, toi !

Son hallucination se dissipa au moment même où il vit une femme aux cheveux blonds lui faire signe. Il cligna des yeux, impuissant, alors que le décor familier de son bureau réapparaissait.

De retour dans son fauteuil, Iwaizumi se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

 **NAIROBI**

Saeko mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil. Plus aucune trace du médecin qu'elle avait aperçu. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, ce matin.

Son frère lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu bloques le chemin, Saeko. Ca va ?

\- Il est passé où, le type en blouse blanche ? Je l'avais jamais vu par ici.

Tanaka fronça les sourcils comme s'il la prenait pour une cinglée.

\- Quel type ? T'as pris un coup de soleil ou quoi ?

\- Oh, laisse tomber ! C'est rien.

Tanaka ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde.

\- Tu vois des types en blouse blanche, quand même..

\- Parle mieux à ta grande sœur, Ryu ! le réprimanda-t-elle en lui frottant le crâne.

\- Ma grande sœur est cinglée ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éclipsait.

Saeko trottina jusqu'à son bus d'un air guilleret. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être que cet homme en blouse blanche était un signe. Un signe que tout aller changer.

Une fois assise au volant, Saeko inspira longuement, revigorée. Aujourd'hui, elle emmènerait le plus de passagers possible. Peu importe combien de clients elle aurait à convaincre, un jour elle ferait pâlir de jalousie tous les autres chauffeurs de la ville.

Il lui suffisait de persévérer.

 **OSAKA**

La nuit était tombée sans même qu'Oikawa s'en rende compte. Les néons des immeubles d'Osaka scintillaient dans l'obscurité, et il passait et repassait devant eux sans les voir. Vêtu du même peignoir depuis deux bonnes heures, Oikawa faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, son script à la main. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégainer son sèche cheveux pour donner leur aspect habituellement parfait à ses mèches, qui lui retombaient sur le front sans la moindre grâce. Pour une fois, son apparence était le cadet de ses soucis.

 _ **\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça**_ **?** Non… **Tu** _ **crois**_ **que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?!** Non, _non_ , ça va pas du tout.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à répéter son texte pour le tournage du lendemain. Il devait être parfait. C'était la première fois qu'il était retenu pour un film dont le scénario l'intéressait, et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Oikawa s'arrachait presque les cheveux lorsqu'il aperçut un garçon aux cheveux décolorés dans la vitre de la chambre. Il en fit tomber son script, et avec lui, l'affiche du film. L'instant d'après, le garçon avait disparu.

\- Merde. grimaça t-il en se baissant pour ramasser ses papiers. Les aliens m'envoient vraiment des signes.

Cette hallucination était la preuve évidente qu'il manquait de sommeil.

Yahaba allait le tuer s'il arrivait éreinté sur les lieux du tournage. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se mettre au lit immédiatement.

 **TOKYO**

Kenma se massa les tempes. Il venait d'avoir une vision très étrange qui refusait de le lâcher.

Tout lui avait semblé si réel – encore plus que lorsqu'il était captivé par un film en 3D ou un casque de réalité virtuelle. La seule chose qui parvenait à le convaincre qu'il avait rêvé était sa présence dans le magasin d'informatique où il travaillait tous les jours.

C'était comme s'il avait été ailleurs l'espace d'un instant. Tous les détails de la scène étaient encore incroyablement vifs dans son esprit. Cet homme en peignoir qui répétait son texte, ses papiers qui lui avaient échappé des mains…l'affiche d'un film. Un nom en grandes lettres.

\- Oikawa Tooru, murmura t-il. J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis métallique et Kenma releva la tête. Kuroo venait de rentrer avec leur repas du soir. Le sac en plastique qu'il tenait avait beau être fermé, Kenma pouvait déjà deviner l'odeur des nouilles. Il mourrait de faim.

\- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, observa Kuroo. Tout va bien ?

\- T'as déjà entendu parler d'un type qui s'appelle Oikawa Tooru ? lui demanda Kenma en esquivant sa question.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est un acteur de films japonais à l'eau de rose. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était pas ton truc.

Kenma fronça les sourcils. Le flyer qu'il avait aperçu dans sa vision était sans doute possible celui d'un film de science-fiction. Il délirait, c'était la seule explication. Probablement le manque de sommeil occasionné par les nuits blanches passées à jouer en ligne ou à écrire son blog.

\- Pour rien.

* * *

Et voilà. Je promets rien pour l'instant pour le rythme des chapitres, on verra comment j'avance :) Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est trèèès important pour ma motivation à continuer xD J'adore écrire cette fic, ahh. Je passe ma vie à y réfléchir pendant mon stage, ça fait passer le temps. BREF, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite ? :D

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Regardez Sense8. Capheus mon chouchou.


	2. Reflet

HELLO. On va dire que je suis a l'heure, on est vendredi lol

Pour le rythme des chapitres je pense qu'une semaine ça peut le faire (on y croit) ! Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews/follow/mis en fav :) Si vous aimez cette fic hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre impression, même en 3 mots ça me maintient en vie lol

Je fais du classement toute la journée c'est passionnant (nON), et quand j'ai une review ça me redonne de l'énergie c'est magique je vous jure 8) 100% des idées de chapitres me sont venues dans les archives, mon nouveau repaire. Demandez à **Shakyla** et **Thalilitwen** , ça a des effets désastreux sur mon humour.

Also thanks **Bymeha** , waifu de ma vie, pour ta relecture et tes suggestions de qualité, ily. Et **Elliada** too, my dear kouhai (elle va écrire du KageYachi, stalkez la)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 _"someone comes into your world_

 _suddenly your world has changed forever"_

 _Demi Lovato_ _ **, Heart by Heart**_ _._

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Akaashi ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression que quelque chose clochait.

Il refusait avec véhémence de croire qu'il s'était véritablement téléporté à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis _quoi_ encore ?

 _«T'es parano, Akaashi. N'importe qui d'autre aurait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et laissé tomber.»_

Au lieu de ça, il avait passé la matinée à chercher une trace des concerts de musique électronique ayant lieu au Royaume-Uni la veille. Après avoir épluché une dizaine de sites, il était tombé sur une vidéo YouTube montrant un DJ nommé Bokuto Koutarou. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente.

 _« Quelqu'un a dû t'en parler…et puis tu y as pensé pendant ton sommeil, ça arrive à tout le monde. »_

Ce raisonnement aurait pu le satisfaire s'il n'avait pas creusé la question en long en large et en travers. Même si quelqu'un lui en avait effectivement parlé, Akaashi n'aurait pas pu deviner à quoi il ressemblait dans les moindres détails. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit dans son entourage soit un fan de Bokuto Koutarou.

Son partenaire, Kageyama, n'était pas non plus un grand fan de musique électronique, si sa mémoire était bonne. La musique n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient très souvent, certes, mais Akaashi s'en serait souvenu s'il lui avait mentionné un concert ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il faillit percuter une voiture pendant sa patrouille avec Kageyama, ce matin-là.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. Je peux prendre le volant, si tu veux.

\- Ça ira.

Il était hors de question qu'Akaashi lui explique qu'il avait passé la matinée à se torturer à propos d'une vision sans queue ni tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à autre chose.

Le reste de sa journée se passa plutôt normalement. Il effectua sa patrouille avec Kageyama comme il en avait l'habitude, et rien de vaguement paranormal ne se produit. Pendant un bref moment, Akaashi réussit à se persuader que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement, la semaine qui suivit fut bien moins reposante. Il voyait et entendait des choses qui n'existaient pas et n'avaient aucun sens. Ces phénomènes étranges semblaient se multiplier au lieu de se résorber. Par miracle, Kageyama ne semblait rien remarquer. Akaashi, en revanche, était au bout du rouleau à la fin de la semaine.

C'était un vendredi en début d'après-midi qu'il avait rencontré Kiyoko. Kageyama discutait avec un autre groupe de policier sur le trottoir, et Akaashi l'attendait au volant de leur véhicule de patrouille.

Il inspira longuement et se tourna vers la silhouette qu'il apercevait très clairement dans la vitre de la voiture.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme qui était à présent assise sur le siège passager affichait une expression d'un calme presque dérangeant. Akaashi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son affolement, mais l'absurdité de la situation lui faisait serrer les poings inconsciemment.

\- Kiyoko Shimizu. se présenta-t-elle. Mais je pense que la question est plutôt "où êtes-vous ?"

Akaashi chercha ne serait-ce qu'une once d'inquiétude ou de surprise dans les yeux bleus de Kiyoko. Pourquoi était-elle aussi calme ? Est ce qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur ce qui leur arrivait ? Faisait-elle simplement partie de ces gens capables de s'adapter à n'importe quoi sans jamais paniquer ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas à Chicago. fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

Kiyoko secoua la tête.

\- J'ai toujours habité à Séoul. Mais vu d'ici, c'est plutôt joli, Chicago.

Akaashi esquissa presque un sourire devant le ridicule de la situation. D'abord ce DJ londonien aux cheveux blancs, et puis cette femme venue de Corée ?

Il était en train de devenir fou.

\- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

Kiyoko le dévisagea d'un air indécis avant de déclarer :

\- Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer. J'ai le sentiment qu'on risque de se voir beaucoup plus souvent, maintenant.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

\- _Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Tu comprends comment ça marche ? Combien est-ce qu'on est ?_

Mais avant qu'Akaashi ait pu lui poser toutes ces questions, Kageyama ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Et aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, Kiyoko disparut.

Akaashi posa son front contre le volant avec un soupir. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir – le manque de sommeil n'avait définitivement aucun lien avec ce qui lui arrivait.

 **SEOUL**

Kiyoko fixa un point à l'horizon, là où les immeubles de Chicago venaient de s'estomper, laissant à nouveau place au balcon de son appartement à Séoul.

Son intuition avait été la bonne. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cet homme dans son jardin.

Akaashi avait l'air de gérer la situation très différemment. Elle avait ressenti la tension qui l'animait, comme si ses angoisses à lui étaient devenues les siennes.

Kiyoko avait décidé d'accepter que quelque chose avait changé. Ce quelque chose était pour l'instant indéfinissable, un phénomène qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en mesure de comprendre.

Elle restait persuadée que peu importe ce qui arrivait, cette connexion qui s'était établie entre eux n'était pas une chose négative. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'elle était déconnectée du monde sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, Kiyoko avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait. Pourquoi en avoir peur ? Pourquoi ne pas en tester les limites, en découvrir les possibilités ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien à perdre à essayer ?

Assise sur les marches du temple, Kiyoko retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Les contours du monde s'estompèrent. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette sensation l'avait toujours apaisée. On lui avait souvent dit que c'était une manie assez étrange – pourquoi serait-elle apaisée par le fait de ne plus discerner ce qui l'entourait ? Ces gens-là ne pouvaient pas imaginer la légèreté qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle les retirait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment important, au fond, de tout voir comme les autres ?

Et si ce qu'elle était la seule a voir lui suffisait ?

Kiyoko n'avait pas pour principe de craindre ce qu'elle ignorait. Et si ce qui lui arrivait était loin d'être comparable au fait de retirer ses lunettes, le principe était le même. Elle n'avait pas peur de grand-chose – et cette étrange connexion psychique n'en ferait certainement pas partie.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était l'intime conviction que tout ce qui lui arrivait avait un sens. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de le découvrir.

 **LONDRES**

Bokuto referma la porte de l'appartement aussi délicatement que possible pour éviter de réveiller Konoha et Shirofuku. Il termina d'enfiler sa veste sur le seuil de l'immeuble et s'élança dans la rue. Pour une fois, le soleil avait daigné réchauffer les rues de Londres en cette fin de matinée.

Il avait prévu de faire une balade pour s'aérer la tête après son étrange vision de la veille, et éventuellement d'aller chercher à manger pour Shirofuku, Konoha et lui.

Bokuto sursauta à peine en remarquant une silhouette qui marchait à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés. C'était une femme de petite taille dont les cheveux blonds étaient coupés au carré, et elle était habillée bien trop légèrement pour le climat.

\- Salut ? hésita t-il.

\- Hey ! répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je m'appelle Saeko !

Bokuto avait rarement rencontré des gens avec une poignée de main aussi énergique.

\- Bokuto. T'as pas l'air d'être du coin, je me trompe ?

\- Ça dépend, on est où exactement ?

Bokuto sourit.

\- Londres.

\- On est à Londres ? s'exclama-t-elle. Genre Londres…Harry Potter ? La reine d'Angleterre ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Exactement !

Saeko se mit à courir le long du trottoir, s'extasiant sur le moindre lampadaire qui traînait dans son champ de vision. Bokuto dut lui courir après pour ne pas la perdre de vue. À l'instant où il s'apprêtait à l'arrêter en lui touchant le bras, Londres disparut. Il se retrouva au milieu d'une maison en tôle où régnait un bazar indescriptible. L'air se fit soudain bien plus chaud et il suffoqua sous son manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Saeko se gratta le menton.

\- J'ai déjà eu cette sensation. Hier soir. J'ai vu un type qui n'était pas vraiment là. Et toi… tu ne l'es pas non plus, si ?

\- Euh, on est _où_ , maintenant ? s'inquiéta Bokuto.

\- Nairobi, déclara Saeko avec un grand sourire.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Il se passe un truc pas net. Je sais pas trop quoi, mais ça me plaît pas mal !

Bokuto se mit à rire malgré lui. Étrangement, il lui semblait que l'humeur de Saeko déteignait sur lui.

\- Tu vis avec tes parents ? lui demanda-t-il en observant sa maison.

Le canapé et les lits étaient recouverts de draps aux motifs multicolores et une planche à repasser était repliée contre un mur. L'endroit était sommaire, mais accueillant.

\- Non, juste avec mon frère. Ils habitent un peu plus loin. On est tranquilles.

\- Ça doit être chouette d'avoir un frère, fit remarquer Bokuto. Je suis tout seul, moi.

Saeko lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Il manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Je peux être ta sœur aussi, si tu veux !

\- Cool ! s'exclama Bokuto. Une super sœur télépathique.

\- En parlant de télépathie, t'as rencontré d'autres gens comme moi ? J'ai croisé un type hier soir, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Londres réapparut brusquement autour de lui quand un passant le percuta dans la rue. Bokuto eut à peine le temps de distinguer son visage.

\- Hé ! lui cria Saeko. Ça fait mal, crétin !

Bokuto plissa les yeux.

\- Toi aussi, il t'a bousculée ?

\- J'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un te fait mal, ça me fait mal à moi aussi.

\- Moins cool, soupira Bokuto.

\- Ouais, c'est clair. Mais bon, tant qu'on est là, tu me fais visiter ?

Le DJ hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien sûr !

\- C'est loin, Big Ben ?

\- Euh, un peu, mais on peut prendre le métro…

Bokuto mettait tant d'attention à répondre aux mille et une questions de Saeko qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards curieux qu'il s'attirait.

 **TOKYO**

Iwaizumi prenait la tension de son deuxième patient de la matinée quand il vit un homme en peignoir se matérialiser dans sa salle de consultation. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Hé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme au peignoir sursauta. Il avait le même air que s'il s'était échappé de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, mais au moment où Iwaizumi croisa son regard, il sut immédiatement que le phénomène de la veille était en train de se reproduire.

Il n'était pas vraiment là.

Tout ça se passait dans sa tête.

Et pourtant.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que l'autre ne se décide à hausser les épaules.

\- Ah ? J'en sais rien.

Pendant ce temps-là, le patient d'Iwaizumi restait curieusement calme, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Et vous êtes ? soupira Iwaizumi, perplexe.

Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que son patient soit sourd. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait expliqué à qui il parlait, sinon.

\- Qui _je_ suis ? s'offusqua l'autre. Ça t'arrive de regarder la télévision de temps en temps ?

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, s'impatienta Iwaizumi. Votre nom.

L'homme au peignoir croisa les bras.

\- Oikawa Tooru.

\- Et je devrais vous connaître parce que.. ?

Oikawa fit une moue choquée.

\- Laisse tomber !

Il se pencha vers Iwaizumi pour observer le badge épinglé à sa blouse.

\- Docteur Iwaizumi Hajime, hein…J'ai qu'à t'appeler Iwa-chan, ça fera l'affaire.

\- Je _te_ le déconseille, marmonna Iwaizumi entre ses dents.

Il fit signe à son patient de se relever.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes, il est sourd et c'est évident qu'il ne peut pas me voir. ricana Oikawa.

En se rasseyant à son bureau, Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est pas une raison. Et pourquoi je te vois, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je suis acteur, pas détective.

Iwaizumi ne lui adressa pas un mot de plus. Son patient le regardait déjà d'un drôle d'air. Il en saurait plus en temps voulu. Peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, ça ne devait en aucun cas impacter sa vie professionnelle.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son écran pour tendre son ordonnance à son patient, Oikawa avait disparu.

Iwaizumi congédia son patient et croisa les mains sous son menton, appuyé sur la surface vitrée de son bureau. Il avait beau être sceptique à l'idée que ce qui lui arrive ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination, il était forcé de reconnaître que tout ça avait l'air bien réel.

Iwaizumi sentait que sa vie avait été irrévocablement changée. Il avait eu l'impression que sa connexion avec Oikawa était naturelle, comme s'il avait connu cet imbécile dans une autre vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait entraîné sa connexion à ces personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer, mais il sentait qu'elle pourrait se révéler aussi fascinante que dangereuse.

 **OSAKA**

\- Oikawa, arrête un peu de bouger. C'est la deuxième fois que je dois refaire ton maquillage.

L'intéressé sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de repasser les récents évènements en boucle dans sa tête. Qui étaient ces gens qu'il ne cessait de voir aux moments les plus aléatoires ?

Oikawa essayait de se concentrer sur son film, bon sang.

Il était inutile de nier ce qui s'était passé : Il n'avait certainement pas imaginé sa conversation avec le médecin, quelques heures plus tôt.

\- _Encore_ , Oikawa ?

Oikawa serra les dents en reconnaissant la voix de Yahaba, son agent. Il allait encore se faire remonter les bretelles.

Yahaba désigna son maquillage en piteux état.

\- On dirait à peine une blessure. Comment tu veux que ça ait l'air réaliste, si tu ne restes pas tranquille ?

\- Désolé. Je suis un peu nerveux.

Le maquilleur marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- C'est pas une raison pour gesticuler dans tous les sens, enfin !

Oikawa soupira, ce qui était sa manière de dire « cause toujours ».

Son regard vagabonda de l'autre côté du plateau. Toujours aussi sublime, peu importe le costume qu'elle portait – selon les critères hétérosexuels de la pièce, bien entendu - Misaki lui fit un discret signe de la main, depuis sa chaise au bord de la scène. Oikawa répondit par un hochement de tête plutôt sec. Yahaba lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'abuses, Oikawa. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de l'apprécier. T'es un acteur. C'est ton job, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

Oikawa ne put réprimer un sourire au vu de l'expression courroucée de Yahaba. C'était plus fort que lui, rien ne l'amusait plus que de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Lorsqu'on le lui avait présenté, il avait été loin de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait être aussi sévère.

Yahaba était toujours bien coiffé – comme un premier de la classe - et tiré à quatre épingles. Oikawa s'était figuré qu'il pourrait le mener en bateau comme bon lui semblerait, histoire d'avoir la paix, et bon sang, ce qu'il avait été naïf. De plus, il avait commencé par vexer Yahaba en lui demandant – à juste titre, nom de dieu – s'il était majeur.

\- J'ai _vint-cinq_ ans. avait-il sifflé.

Soit deux ans de moins qu'Oikawa. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de lui donner des ordres comme s'il était son père.

Oikawa ne regrettait nullement de l'avoir choisi, même s'il l'empêchait un peu trop de tourner en rond à son goût. Yahaba était de loin le meilleur agent qu'il avait eu jusque là.

\- Arrête de faire ta diva et bouge-toi. T'as intérêt à assurer.

Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu me connais.

Il en fallait bien plus que quelques phénomènes étranges et un médecin incroyablement sexy pour lui faire oublier son texte.

 **TOKYO**

Kenma s'efforçait de rester calme. Il se considérait généralement comme quelqu'un de plutôt posé – certes, il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout, mais il avait toujours réussi à prendre les choses avec calme plutôt que de paniquer.

Ce qui lui arrivait était sans comparaison avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là. Il voyait sans arrêt des gens qui n'auraient pas dû être là et se retrouvait à des endroits qu'ils n'avait jamais visités, ressentait des émotions dont il n'avait aucune idée de la provenance.

C'était épuisant, terrifiant et par-dessus tout, incompréhensible.

Kenma voulait des réponses. Aussi, quand Kuroo partit faire une course, l'après-midi qui suivit le jour de sa première vision, il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en faisant en sorte d'être le plus détendu possible.

Il allait attraper l'un d'entre eux et lui forcer à lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Les yeux fermés, Kenma se sentait vaguement ridicule. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Psalmodier _« esprit-est tu là ? »_ en priant pour que Kuroo ne revienne pas plus tôt que prévu ?

 _« Sérieusement. »_

Kenma tâcha de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de faire la rencontre d'Oikawa. Aucun phénomène spécial n'avait précédé sa vision. Il s'était juste retrouvé en face de lui, comme s'il était connecté à son esprit. Tout ça était tellement ridicule.

 _« Concentre-toi, Kenma. »_

Il tâcha de visualiser ce que pouvait être cette connexion. C'était un peu comme marcher dans le noir en attendant que quelqu'un réponde à son appel, comme tendre une main en espérant que quelqu'un la saisirait.

Le changement s'opéra si brutalement que Kenma sursauta. Il ne restait nulle trace de son magasin, ni même du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était trouvé.

Comme s'il avait senti que Kenma l'appelait, un homme avait surgi en face de lui, l'air aussi désorienté que l'avait été Oikawa Tooru. Il portait une blouse de chimie et ses cheveux blancs étaient parfaitement coiffés. Kenma lui trouva un air doux, malgré ses sourcils froncés.

\- Sugawara Koushi, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as…tu m'as appelé ?

Kenma ne prit pas la peine de se présenter et attendit que l'atmosphère change autour de lui. Si ses hypothèses étaient justes, ils partageaient les mêmes sensations et pouvaient donc observer à travers les yeux des uns et des autres.

\- Kozume Kenma, finit-il par répondre. Et oui, en quelque sorte.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et observa les caractères écrits sur une solution chimique. C'était l'alphabet chinois. Kenma tenta de calmer les pulsations furieuses de son cœur. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il voulait comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Chimiste ?

Sugawara hocha la tête. Avant que Kenma n'ait le temps de lui poser une autre question, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui. Une femme essoufflée apparut sur le seuil, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par sa course. Elle passa devant Kenma sans le voir.

\- Ah, Suga, je te cherchais ! Je dois rentrer plus tôt, maman ne se sent pas bien. Ne m'attends pas pour partir, d'accord ?

Suga hocha la tête, son regard glissant de Kenma à son interlocutrice.

\- D'accord, Yui. À ce soir, alors.

Yui s'avança vers lui d'un pas presque hésitant et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, après quoi elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, comme si elle avait un train à prendre. Kenma avait horreur des gens constamment pressés.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Ma future femme. déclara Sugawara avec l'ombre d'un sourire, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Oh.

« Je ne l'aurai pas deviné » se retint-il d'ajouter. Si Sugawara ne le lui avait pas précisé, il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie ou même de sa sœur.

Mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires, et pour être honnête, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Chacun ses problèmes. Il ne comptait pas non plus parler à Sugawara de son béguin ridicule pour son Kuroo. Ils avaient plus urgent à discuter.

\- Je travaille dans un magasin d'électronique avec mon meilleur ami, expliqua Kenma. À _Tokyo_.

Le magasin en question réapparut autour d'eux comme si ses mots avaient déclenché leur retour à Tokyo. Sugawara fit un tour sur lui-même pour tout observer : les rainures du plafond, les unités centrales immenses protégées par des armoires vitrées, le plan de travail où Kenma avait laissé traîner une foule de composants électroniques. Là où l'odeur aseptisée du laboratoire avait fait disparaître l'atmosphère familière de son univers, Kenma sentit à nouveau l'odeur si particulière des moteurs de son ordinateur, combinée à celle du ramen que lui et Kuroo mangeaient beaucoup trop souvent pour que ça en soit bénéfique à leur santé.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Sugawara. Je ne suis jamais allé au Japon.

\- C'est sûr que ça réduit les frais de voyage, répondit sèchement Kenma.

Sugawara laissa échapper un rire léger. Kenma plissa les yeux.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire ? Il n'a pas conscience de l'absurdité de cette histoire, ou quoi ? »_

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça fonctionne.

Sugawara haussa les épaules, l'air confus. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, comme une sorte de naïveté presque attendrissante. Presque.

\- J'ai accepté l'idée que je ne suis pas devenu fou. dit-il à Kenma. Toi et moi, on est des personnes réelles. Tu existes, et j'existe aussi. J'ai…juste l'impression qu'on est plus des personnes comme les autres, c'est tout.

\- C'est assez bien résumé, soupira Kenma.

\- Combien on est, à ton avis ? Je n'ai rencontré que toi et une fille coréenne, hier matin.

Kenma enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, comme il avait tendance à le faire quand il réfléchissait. Il se sentait de trop, habillé d'une manière aussi décontractée dans le laboratoire de Sugawara. Le fait de savoir que personne à part lui ne le voyait n'y changeait rien.

\- Je pense que nous sommes huit. Mais on ne pourra en être certains qu'une fois que tu les auras tous rencontrés.

\- Huit ? s'exclama Sugawara. C'est pas possible…Comment ça se fait que tu en aies déjà vu sept ?

\- Je suis observateur. répondit Kenma. Et tu es la première personne à qui je parle.

Il y réfléchissait constamment depuis sa rencontre avec Oikawa la veille. Il avait compté les reflets dans les miroirs et scrupuleusement retenu la physionomie de chacun d'entre eux.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, il en comprendrait le fonctionnement.

* * *

 _"Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever"_

 _Demi Lovato_ _ **, Heart by Heart**_ _._

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire _: in japan we don't say "i love you", we say "you shoud have come to shiratorizawa" and i think that's beautiful_

J'espère que ce chap vous a plu (et donné envie de commencer Sense8) et à la semaine prochaine ? I sure hope so

 **Aeliheart974**


	3. Résonance

Heeeey. J'ai un peu de retard sur mon objectif d'un chapitre par semaine mais here i am 8))

Que dire ? J'ai hâte d'avancer dans cette fic, vous verrez the plot thickens à la fin du chapitre 8D Sinon Oikawa est odieux, pour changer 8D

Et ma foi merci à ma waifu **Bymeha** pour toute ses idées (surtout en matière d'iwaoi, ILY), à **Thalilitwen** (même si elle a tendance à confondre la monarchie avec la tyrannie, on l'aime quand même), à **Shakyla** (même si le roi n'a que faire des conseils d'une vieille corneille tbh), à **Rin-BlackRabbit** parce qu'elle sait que le kuroken c'est la base, et à **Elliada** my girl, qui supporte mes plaintes h24 c **:**

Et merci à vous de me lire (merci x2 si vous me laissez une review parce que ça aide vraiment) :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 _« I think there's a fault in my code,_

 _These voices won't leave me alone,»_

Halsey, **Gasoline**.

* * *

 **PEKIN**

\- Ça faisait longtemps, dit Asahi avec un sourire, en s'asseyant en face de Sugawara.

Sugawara lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il était vrai que les deux dernières semaines étaient passées si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son meilleur ami une seule fois depuis ses fiançailles. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé au téléphone, hormis quand il avait appelé Asahi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Le restaurant dans lequel ils déjeunaient ensemble depuis des années lui semblait moins accueillant que d'habitude. C'était pourtant les mêmes arbustes qui entouraient la terrasse, les mêmes habitués assis aux tables adjacentes, les mêmes tomates frites et les mêmes œufs brouillés.

Peut-être bien que c'était lui qui avait changé. Peut-être qu'il était juste en train de perdre la tête.

\- Bien. répondit Suga. J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser.

Sugawara n'aimait pas y penser. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et que ce mariage était un sacrifice nécessaire. Il n'était pas assez égoïste pour s'opposer à la volonté de sa famille, ni à celle de Yui, d'ailleurs.

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, Suga ?

\- C'est la bonne chose à faire, j'imagine.

Asahi eut un sourire patient.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question. Tu l'aimes ?

Suga déglutit. Il détestait l'abîme qui semblait s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine dès qu'il se posait la question.

Asahi savait comment interpréter son silence.

\- C'est ce que nos deux familles veulent. se précipita de rajouter Sugawara. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plaindre. Tu connais Yui, elle est –

Asahi hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. On la connaît tous les deux depuis la nuit des temps. Et je serai le premier à t'encourager à l'épouser, si t'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? soupira Sugawara en reposant sa serviette. Je nous mettrais tous les deux dans le pétrin si je refusais.

Asahi soupira.

\- T'as pas besoin de te justifier, Suga. C'est juste que… j'ai pas envie de te voir malheureux.

Asahi avait beau lui sourire, tout ce que Suga voyait dans ses yeux était la pitié et la peine qu'il avait pour lui. Cette idée le suffoquait.

Il n'allait pas à l'abattoir. Il n'allait pas en prison.

Il allait seulement se marier. Et bien sûr qu'il y avait songé, bien sûr qu'il s'était imaginé dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, dans trente ans, vivant avec une femme pour qui il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment romantique.

 _« Est-ce que ça serait si terrible que ça ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de décevoir sa famille par peur d'être malheureux ? »_

Il y avait bien pire destin que d'épouser Yui Michimiya. Sugawara connaissait peu de personnes aussi douces et compréhensives qu'elle. Yui était maladroite, certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins intelligente, drôle, et par-dessus tout, déterminée.

Il aurait juste voulu être capable de tomber amoureux d'elle.

 **TOKYO**

Kenma avait vu juste. Deux semaines après le jour où il avait vu Oikawa pour la première fois, il était désormais certain qu'ils étaient huit. Huit personnes qui vivaient à l'autre bout du monde, mais n'auraient pas pu être plus proches les unes des autres.

Il avait parlé à chacun d'entre eux au moins une fois et connaissait leurs noms et les endroits où ils vivaient.

Sugawara, _Pékin_. Saeko, _Nairobi_. Kiyoko _, Séoul_. Iwaizumi, _Tokyo_. Oikawa, _Osaka_. Bokuto, _Londres_. Akaashi, _Chicago_.

Kenma avait d'abord trouvé cette connexion insupportable. Elle était aussi intrusive que dérangeante, et il détestait l'idée que quiconque puisse savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle là-dessus.

Le plus difficile était de le cacher à Kuroo. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son meilleur ami et il devait commencer à se demander ce qui lui prenait. Kenma ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait surpris à parler ''tout seul''. Kuroo n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour ça, mais Kenma savait très bien qu'il finirait par se poser des questions.

Il avait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à faire des recherches sur les origines de ce phénomène et n'avait quasiment rien trouvé.

\- Je ne sais même plus où chercher. soupira t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille non plus, répondit Iwaizumi.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé de l'appartement de Kenma, concentrés depuis bien trop longtemps sur des sites qui ne les menaient nulle part. Aucune solution ne venait à l'esprit de Kenma et il avait horreur de ça.

Avoir Iwaizumi à côté de lui ne lui semblait plus aussi étrange qu'auparavant. Qu'il s'agisse de lui ou des autres, Kenma avait fini par s'y faire – dans la mesure où on pouvait s'habituer au fait d'avoir sept autres personnes dans sa tête.

\- Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, déclara Iwaizumi. On travaille tous les deux demain.

\- Ouais, bâilla Kenma. Bonne nuit.

\- À qui tu parles ?

Kenma sursauta en voyant Kuroo s'avancer dans leur salon, la voix ensommeillée et les cheveux encore moins bien coiffés que d'ordinaire. Il observait Kenma d'un air perplexe.

\- À personne. marmonna Kenma en se raclant la gorge. J'en sais rien, je suis juste crevé. Fais pas gaffe.

Appuyé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, Kuroo croisa les bras.

\- Viens dormir alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Kenma referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

\- Rien. J'arrive.

Il éteignit la lampe qui lui avait permis de distinguer les touches de son clavier dans le noir et se leva du canapé pour rejoindre Kuroo dans leur chambre. Dans la pénombre, il manqua de se casser la figure sur un livre qui traînait – encore un des romans de Kuroo, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Kenma se laissa tomber contre son oreiller avec un soupir. Kuroo passa une main dans es cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit. Tâche de dormir un peu.

\- Bonne nuit, marmonna Kenma, le visage, toujours dans son oreiller.

Kenma s'endormait toujours plus facilement quand il dormait près de Kuroo. Sa présence le rassurait et l'empêchait généralement de se torturer l'esprit pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'endormir. Kenma avait toujours tendance à trop penser, et c'était toujours pire quand il fermait les yeux.

Évidemment, il dormait dans le même lit que Kuroo uniquement parce que c'était pratique et qu'ils en avaient l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Kuroo lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait encore un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie

. Et même s'il redoutait ce moment, Kenma savait pertinemment qu'il serait obligé de lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait.

Kuroo finirait par deviner tout seul que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

 **NAIROBI**

Saeko soupira en tapotant distraitement le volant de son bus. Ils avaient à peine quatre passagers. La foule qui se pressait dans la poussière leur accordait à peine un regard, préférant s'agglutiner devant la porte d'autres matatu déjà pleins. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que les affaires n'allaient pas fort ces derniers temps, surtout avec la concurrence qui ne cessait de se multiplier.

Le bus que Saeko conduisait, le « Wonder Woman », était un peint d'un profond bleu marine. Un graffiti représentant Diana Prince était peint sur l'avant et les côtés du véhicule. Saeko appréciait particulièrement de sillonner les rues bondées de Nairobi au volant de cet engin, même si, comme la plupart des chauffeurs de matatu, elle conduisait avec une prudence douteuse.

 _« Heh. Au moins Wonder Woman arrive toujours à l'heure. »_

Malgré leurs problèmes d'argent, Saeko et Tanaka adoraient leur bus et n'en auraient changé pour rien au monde. Certes, les autres se moquaient souvent de leur choix en matière de héros et on avait fait remarquer à Saeko qu'ils auraient peut-être plus de clients s'ils avaient choisi une figure masculine.

\- S'ils sont assez cons pour sous-estimer Wonder Woman juste parce qu'elle est une femme, ils ne méritent même pas de monter à bord, répondait toujours Tanaka, généralement avec une généreuse flopée d'injures.

Fidèle au poste, accroché à la porte du bus, Tanaka beuglait en direction de la foule :

\- Prenez place, mes amis ! Le Wonder Woman, le bus le plus rapide de Nairobi !

Sans surprise, il se retrouva une fois de plus à se disputer avec Takedora, le conducteur du « Bat Van » qui avait bien plus de succès qu'eux.

\- Il est pourri, votre Wonder Woman ! Tout le monde sait que Batman lui éclaterait la gueule !

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?

Retenant difficilement un soupir, Saeko croisa les mains sous son menton. Elle était d'ordinaire aussi énergique que son frère, mais faute au manque de sommeil à cause de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, elle avait bien du mal à manifester autant d'enthousiasme.

L'un des rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi l'éblouit un court instant à travers son rétroviseur et la seconde suivante, Saeko remarqua Kiyoko du coin de l'œil, assise juste derrière elle. Celle-ci était aussi stoïque que toutes les fois où Saeko l'avait aperçue. Elle examinait son environnement sous toutes ses coutures, son regard bleu marine éternellement impassible.

\- Les affaires sont difficiles ? finit-elle par demander.

Saeko hocha gravement la tête. Le peu d'affluence dans son bus parlait de lui-même.

\- On s'en sort, mais bon…

\- Pourquoi Wonder Woman ? voulut savoir Kiyoko.

\- Tanaka et moi, on aimait bien lire des comics quand on était jeunes. Et c'était notre héroïne préférée. Elle est trop forte ! Surtout quand elle fait ce truc avec ces bracelets là...

Saeko mima le geste avec enthousiasme, croisant ses poignets devant sa poitrine, sous le regard attentif de Kiyoko. Derrière elles, Takedora éclata de rire.

\- En plus elle parle toute seule ta sœur ! Tu parles d'un chauffeur !

\- Je vais t'en mettre une ! hurla Tanaka sur le même ton.

Kiyoko offrit un regard compatissant à Saeko. Cette dernière grimaça.

\- Des fois... je me dis que j'ai peut-être pas fait le bon choix. On peut toujours redécorer le bus, mais -

\- Non. intervint Kiyoko. Je le trouve très bien comme il est.

Saeko ne l'avait pas entendue parler très souvent, elle ne la connaissait pas encore très bien, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ferait bien de suivre son conseil.

\- Tu lui ressembles un peu. dit Saeko. Une Wonder Woman avec des lunettes.

Kiyoko esquissa le plus léger des sourires.

 **SÉOUL**

\- Tu parles swahili, Kiyoko ?

Kiyoko retrouva brutalement le décor familier de son dojo. Elle se tenait à l'entrée, assise sur le perron en bois. La chaleur de Nairobi s'était évanouie et seule l'humidité de son quartier de Séoul subsistait sur sa peau. Ce ne fut qu'avec peu de surprise qu'elle découvrit Nishinoya sur les marches qui menaient au porche.

\- Un peu. J'ai une amie qui vit au Kenya.

Derrière Nishinoya, au pied des marches, Saeko lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Kiyoko se surprit à songer que cette situation n'était peut-être pas si problématique, finalement.

Elle chassa Saeko de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur Nishinoya, devinant sans effort pourquoi il était venu à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est toujours non pour ce combat, Nishinoya. On verra quand tu seras prêt.

 **OSAKA**

Oikawa se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de sa loge avec un soupir. Tourner un film de science-fiction s'était révélé bien plus épuisant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pourtant, la fatigue qu'il ressentait était différente, cette fois-ci. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de jouer dans un film dont il aimait le scénario – ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent à son goût, malgré sa popularité.

Oikawa n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer qu'il avait décroché plus de la moitié de ses rôles grâce à son physique. Et en se perdant dans le reflet qu'il apercevait dans le miroir, il se demanda un instant si certains de ses fans voyaient au-delà de ses grands yeux bruns et de ses boucles parfaites.

Si tel n'était pas encore le cas, il était prêt à montrer au monde qu'il était bien plus qu'un beau visage.

Alors pour une fois, au lieu de se plaindre de ses cernes, il se contenterait de penser à la scène qu'ils tourneraient le lendemain.

Tout aurait été parfait si le premier rôle féminin du film, Misaki, n'avait pas décidé de le coller toute la journée. Oikawa l'avait vue venir depuis le début – comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne la traiterait pas différemment. Peu importait qu'elle soit une actrice largement meilleure que toutes les autres avec qui il avait travaillé jusque là, il était hors de question qu'il cède à ses avances.

Et tout aurait pu être bien plus simple s'il avait pu lui faire comprendre _pourquoi_ ça ne serait ni elle, ni n'importe quelle autre. Si ça n'avait pas risqué de mettre fin à sa carrière, Oikawa l'aurait sans doute envisagé, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

\- Mm, ne pense pas à ça, s'ordonna-t-il en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Ça va te gâcher ta journée.

\- Tu parles tout seul, Oikawa ?

Oikawa se confectionna un sourire et se retourna pour faire face à Misaki.

\- Ça m'arrive, répondit-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oh, je ne peux pas venir te voir sans arrière-pensée ?

Oikawa était passé maître dans l'art de masquer son ennui. Il avait décidément bien choisi sa carrière. Il s'efforça d'être poli même s'il mourait d'envie de dire à Misaki de le laisser tranquille.

\- Si, si, bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

Il n'écoutait rien du tout. Mais il prit soin de hocher la tête d'un air intéressé à la fin de chacune des phrases de Misaki, juste parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui – et qu'il savait très bien ce que Yahaba lui ferait subir s'il apprenait qu'il avait vexé son homologue féminin.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Oikawa se figea et pria pour que Misaki n'ait rien remarqué. Elle continuait sur sa lancée, son babillage restant ininterrompu.

Parfait.

Oikawa secoua très légèrement la tête pour signifier à Bokuto que non, il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement.

\- Ce qu'elle était en train de raconter était plutôt intéressant, pourtant. Enfin… moi ce que j'en dis.

Oikawa n'était même plus étonné de voir apparaître les immeubles de Londres la seconde suivante. Bokuto était accoudé à un pont qui surplombait la Tamise. Seul. Il avait remarqué que Bokuto l'était la plupart du temps. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec de la musique dans les oreilles, en train d'arpenter des rues grises et glacées, Oikawa n'avait jamais besoin de se demander bien longtemps avec qui il avait atterri.

Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il pensait de cette connexion qui lui était tombée dessus du jour au lendemain. Il ne la comprenait pas, et s'il avait le sentiment que les choses s'éclairciraient au fur et à mesure, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi les autres – et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

Ceci dit, même si c'était à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui faisait du bien de voir autre chose que les décors factices dans lesquels il évoluait toute la journée.

 **LONDRES**

\- Donc, tu dis que tu vois des gens qui habitent à l'autre bout de la planète ?

Shirofuku considérait Bokuto d'un air peu convaincu tout en avalant son deuxième sandwich au poulet depuis le début de la demi-heure. À côté d'elle, Konoha sirotait tranquillement un soda à la couleur plus que douteuse. Bokuto n'avait jamais rencontré de couple mieux assorti.

\- C'est super bizarre, je te jure ! Mais je sais qu'ils existent, je rêve pas !

Konoha posa sa canette sur la table basse et croisa les bras.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Je peux même te donner leurs noms. insista Bokuto. Enfin si j'arrive à m'en rappeler, ils sont sept quand même…

Shirofuku et Konoha échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Bokuto grogna, le visage dans ses mains.

\- Je vous dis que je suis pas fou ! Je les vois comme je vous vois, sauf que… sauf que c'est dans ma tête !

Shirofuku hocha la tête et daigna lâcher son précieux sandwich quelques secondes.

\- Bokuto, on te croit, hein, mais admet que c'est un peu dingue comme histoire, quand même…

Konoha gardait les yeux écarquillés sans dire un mot, les bras toujours croisés. Shirofuku lui allongea un coup de coude.

\- Hein Konoha. On le croit. Pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

Bokuto n'était pas stupide au point d'avaler le jeu d'acteur pitoyable de Konoha. Il soupira bruyamment et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le salon de l'appartement.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'en parler à des gens, Bokuto ?

Bokuto fit volte-face pour trouver Oikawa assis sur le sofa, à peine à quelques centimètres de Konoha.

\- Misaki t'as laissé rentrer chez toi ? ricana-t-il en direction de l'acteur.

Oikawa secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- M'en parle pas.

Konoha jeta un regard perturbé autour de lui dans une vaine tentative de comprendre à qui Bokuto s'adressait.

\- Je t'avoue que je commence à flipper, là. À qui tu parles, Bo ?

\- À Oikawa ! Celui qui est acteur au japon !

Konoha s'essuya le front.

\- OK. Bokuto, si tu veux qu'on arrive à te croire, va falloir que tu nous prouves que tu dérailles pas totalement.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace à Konoha.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils comprendraient pas. Tu ferais mieux de leur dire que tu plaisantais depuis le début.

\- Pas question ! protesta Bokuto. Je suis pas un menteur !

Le regard de Shirofuku passa successivement de Bokuto à son sandwich. Elle le posa sur la table avec un soupir.

\- Bo. Explications. Maintenant.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai une idée. Oikawa, t'as bien une page Twitter, non ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai des milliers d'abonnés.

\- Ouais ouais, pas la peine de te la péter. Poste un tweet. Maintenant.

Konoha lui fit signe pour attirer son attention.

\- Donc ce type qui vit au Japon et à qui tu prétends parler depuis tout à l'heure, tu vas me faire croire qu'il va poster un tweet à cet instant précis ?

\- S'il ne le fait pas, vous aurez le droit de m'emmener chez les fous.

\- On ira pas jusque là… Tu devrais peut être juste fumer un peu moins de pé-

Shirofuku fusilla Konoha du regard et ce dernier se tut immédiatement. Oikawa tapotait le bras du sofa d'un air indécis.

\- Mm, je pourrai aussi les laisser t'emmener chez les fous. Je suis pas tellement pour l'idée de crier ce qui nous arrive sur les toits.

Bokuto plissa les yeux, abasourdi.

\- T'es sérieux, Oikawa ? Dépêche-toi !

Oikawa poussa un soupir de lassitude très exagéré et daigna sortir son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Bokuto vit l'appartement délabré disparaître pour révéler une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel. Oikawa était allongé sur un sofa à l'air bien plus confortable que le leur.

\- Wah, c'est sympa chez toi.

\- Ouais. Surtout quand je suis tranquille.

Bokuto plissa les yeux. Oikawa se montrait-il aussi désagréable avec tous les autres, ou ce traitement lui était-il réservé ?

\- C'est fait, lâcha Oikawa en balançant son téléphone sur son lit. De rien.

Bokuto se hâta de réactualiser le profil Twitter d'Oikawa sur son téléphone, et il le tendit à Konoha.

\- Regarde !

Konoha saisit le téléphone d'un air suspicieux. C'était un modèle avec un écran plutôt large, équipé d'une vitre de protection – Bokuto faisait tomber son téléphone environ trois fois par jour – et d'une coque en plastique jaune ornée d'un hibou.

\- T'es sérieux Bo ? C'est en japonais ! Tu lis le japonais, toi ?

Bokuto fronça les sourcils. En effet, les caractères qui s'affichaient sur son écran étaient des kanjis. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention et avait lu le message aussi instinctivement que s'il avait été écrit en anglais. Intéressant.

Depuis son canapé, Oikawa soupira bruyamment. Bokuto se tourna vers lui, excédé.

\- Oh ça va hein ! T'es une vraie diva, ma parole !

Bokuto se hâta de choisir l'option "traduire" au-dessus du tweet. Il tendit à nouveau son téléphone à Konoha.

OikawaTooru _« Konoha, je déteste ta coupe de cheveux, et si tu veux emmener Bokuto chez les fous, ne te gêne pas. bye »_

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Konoha. C'est qui cet enfoiré ? De toutes les personnes célèbres de la terre, t'étais pas foutu d'être connecté à un type sympa ? C'est un abruti, ton pote.

Bokuto hocha gravement la tête.

\- Oui c'est pas faux. Mais maintenant vous êtes obligés de me croire !

Shirofuku fixait un point invisible a l'horizon, les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien la première fois que Bokuto la voyait rester muette aussi longtemps.

\- Ouais. On est désolés, Bo. dit Konoha. Mais franchement, c'est dingue.

Shirofuku sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées et acquiesça.

\- Ouais. Complètement dingue. Raconte-nous le reste ! Comment sont les autres ?

Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur le visage de Bokuto.

\- Eh bien, comme je vous l'avais dit, le premier que j'ai rencontré, c'était un type qui est apparu de nulle part sur la scène, l'autre jour…

 **CHICAGO**

Il était dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'Akaashi sentit à nouveau une présence à ses côtés dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Il sortait à peine du commissariat et se dirigeait vers le périph' de Chicago pour rentrer chez lui.

Akaashi sut immédiatement que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui ne faisait pas partie des siens. Au lieu de la proximité presque transcendante qu'il ressentait avec les autres, cet homme était juste une silhouette froide à ses côtés, guère plus qu'un autre humain.

Il n'expliquait pas, en revanche, comment il avait pu atterrir sur son siège passager, exactement comme s'il était dans sa tête, à l'instar des sept autres. Akaashi ne ressentait rien de nouveau, ne voyait aucun autre paysage que la nuit qui enveloppait Chicago.

\- Bonsoir, déclara t-il. Je m'appelle Ukai.

Akaashi gardait les yeux rivés sur la route. Il dévia de son chemin habituel, préférant tourner dans le quartier plutôt que de laisser cet inconnu voir où il habitait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il ne sursautait même plus – bien malgré lui, ce genre d'incident arrivait sans cesse depuis deux semaines.

\- Vous ne faites pas partie de…

Akaashi n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le groupe de sept personnes auxquelles il était lié.

\- Ton cercle. déclara Ukai.

Akaashi n'avait aucune envie de croire sur parole un type dont il ne savait rien, mais quelque chose dans son expression le fit ravaler sa remarque acerbe. Ukai était vêtu d'un blouson de cuir élimé, et ses cheveux blonds avaient sans doute vu des jours meilleurs. Il était mal rasé et même dans la faible lumière diffusée par les lampadaires de la route, Akaashi devinait ses cernes. Et son regard était comme… éteint.

\- Ecoute, Keiji, je suis pas obligé d'être là, alors je te conseille d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Je compte pas te courir après ni toi ni aucun autre de ton cercle, d'ailleurs.

Akaashi l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Juste une chose. Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon prénom ?

Ukai secoua la tête avec un ricanement dénué de joie.

\- C'est pas important. Et puis tu comprendrais pas. J'ai des trucs plus importants à t'expliquer, d'abord.

Akaashi inspira et tâcha de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Vous, moi, et les autres ?

Ukai posa les pieds sur le tableau de bord et prit une grande inspiration.

\- On nous appelle les sensitifs. Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ça va avec son lot d'inconvénients. Tu vas ressentir la même chose que les membres de ton cercle aux moments les moins opportuns, te sentir furieux ou bouleversé sans la moindre raison… en somme, oublie le concept d'être seulement toi. Tu es huit personnes. Huit personnes qui rient, qui souffrent, et qui se mettent dans un sacré pétrin, par moments.

Akaashi serra inconsciemment les poings sur son volant. Une partie de lui voulait hurler à ce type de dégager de sa voiture avec ses sornettes. Mais au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, c'était Ukai. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

\- Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, mais je ne fais pas partie de ton cercle. Tu peux me voir, mais pas ressentir mes émotions. Tant mieux pour toi, d'ailleurs. ajouta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin bref. Une autre chose que tu dois savoir…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'expliquez tout ça ?

Ukai soupira.

\- T'es malin, Keiji. Je dois le reconnaître.

Akaashi n'avait jamais autant détesté qu'on lui fasse un compliment.

\- Toi et ton cercle, vous existez parce qu'un membre du mien est mort. Et c'est pour ça que vous devez vous montrer prudents. Il y a une organisation… des gens qui traquent les gens comme nous.

\- Qui ? voulut savoir Akaashi. Qui, et _pourquoi_ ?

Ukai jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui.

\- Le BPO. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ils ont plusieurs chasseurs, et le plus dangereux d'entre eux s'appelle _Whispers_. Si ce type te trouve, il te restera plus qu'à prier.

Akaashi frissonna malgré lui. Ukai ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être un type qu'on pouvait facilement effrayer, mais il avait juré l'avoir vu trembler en prononçant ce nom.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Ça dépend. Nous utiliser pour faire des expériences, en général. D'autres se contentent de nous tuer.

 _« Respire, Akaashi. »_ s'ordonna-t-il.

\- Comment on se défend contre eux ?

Ukai le dévisagea un moment sans rien répondre, avant de soupirer.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore saisi la différence entre visiter et fusionner. Mais tu comprendras très vite, c'est instinctif. Et puis j'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, le BPO me cherche aussi. Et je tiens pas spécialement à crever juste parce que Takeda m'a fait promettre que je vous aiderai.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Juste un truc, Keji. Prenez soin les uns des autres. Je m'en cogne si tu peux pas blairer la moitié d'entre eux ou si t'en as marre de les voir chialer. Leurs problèmes sont _tes_ problèmes, maintenant. Si l'un d'entre vous est en danger, t'as pas d'autre choix que de l'aider. Parce que crois-moi, perdre un membre de son cercle, c'est encore pire que crever.

Akaashi mit une poignée de secondes à se rendre compte qu'Ukai avait disparu. Seules les ténèbres de la route mal éclairée subsistaient, de même que l'écrasante vérité que tout ce qui se passait ne cesserait probablement jamais.

Akaashi se passa une main sur le visage dans un vain espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il descendit de sa voiture en claquant la porte, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ?

Une part de lui-même espérait encore que personne ne lui répondrait, qu'il n'était qu'un flic trop stressé dont l'esprit tourmenté lui jouait des tours.

Une autre part de lui, bel et bien consciente qu'il allait devoir s'adapter – et vite – ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde lorsque la voix de Kenma lui répondit.

\- Ouais. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, même.

Akaashi n'avait même pas besoin de les compter – il sentait leur présence avec la même certitude qu'il sentait le goudron froid sous ses pieds. Sept silhouettes qu'il distinguait à peine dans la pénombre, adossées contre la carrosserie de sa voiture ou simplement debout sur la route déserte.

Son cercle.

* * *

 _« you can't wake up_

 _this is not a dream »_

Halsey, **Gasoline**.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Tous les chapitres n'auront pas huit parties avec un seul personnage à partir de maintenant, ça dépendra du plot de chaque chapitre 8)

Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me donner votre impression, que je puisse savoir si ce que j'écris n'est pas trop difficile à imaginer si on a pas vu la série xD

next week : akaashi saves the day (probably)

 **Aeliheart974**


	4. Étincelle

Yo ! Je comptais poster le chapitre hier mais...la saison 3 de Voltron. Holy fuck. LOTOR. Bref je m'éloigne du sujet mais cette saison était parfaite. Klance is life.

Alors ce chapitre...les choses commencent à avancer 8D the plot thickens comme dit **Thalilitwen** 8)))

Also merci a **Bymeha** , la lumière de ma vie, pour avoir relu mon chapitre, a **Thalilitwen** pour les WW et ses encouragements (ur the best), **Elliada** pour avoir AUSSI relu mon chap, **Shakyla** et **Rin-BlackRabbit** pour les WW de qualité, et **camelia17** pour sa review qui m'a grave motivée :DD

sinon j'ai un twitter où je me plains généralement des 15 idées d'iwaoi que j'ai par jour : whovianofshield 8D

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 _« The more you see the less you know_

 _The less you find out as you go_

 _I knew much more then than I do now »_

U2, **City of Blinding Lights**.

* * *

 **LONDRES**

Bokuto ne se séparait jamais de son casque. Qu'il soit vissé sur sa tête ou juste autour de son cou, il ne sortait pas de chez lui sans l'avoir. C'était un modèle assez sophistiqué qu'il avait choisi avec soin il y a deux ou trois ans, après avoir reçu sa paie pour un concert qui avait eu beaucoup de succès. Shirofuku lui avait assuré que c'était une bonne marque et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'en acheter un autre avant un bon moment. Bokuto n'aurait sûrement pas analysé la fiche du produit aussi minutieusement qu'elle l'avait fait s'il avait été seul ce jour-là – il l'aurait choisi quand même, pour la couleur bleu électrique.

Il passait une grande partie de ses journées à marcher dans les rues de Londres, sans destination précise en tête, avec sa bibliothèque musicale pour seule compagne. Écouter de la musique lui donnait l'impression de se sentir moins seul – marcher lui permettait d'évacuer le trop-plein d'énergie qui l'habitait constamment. Bokuto avait toujours fonctionné de cette façon, toujours à gesticuler dans tous les sens, impossible à tenir en place. Peu de gens étaient capables de le supporter toute la journée, et quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Konoha et Shirofuku n'étaient pas ses amis depuis très longtemps, trois ou quatre ans à peine, mais Bokuto préférait s'éloigner pendant quelques heurs la journée, avec le vague espoir que ça les empêcherait de se lasser de lui encore quelque temps.

Alors qu'il marchait sur le Tower Bridge, Bokuto leva ses yeux dorés vers la foule qui marchait en sens inverse. Aucun de leurs visages ne lui était familier, une dizaine de silhouettes anonymes qu'il ne reverrait sûrement jamais.

Pourtant, une impression de déjà-vu s'emparait subitement de lui, si bien qu'il finit par s'arrêter. L'espace d'un instant, il crut apercevoir le visage d'Akaashi dans la foule.

Ça n'était pas rare qu'il se retrouve avec lui, ces derniers temps, même si ses visites ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Bokuto leva la main pour esquisser un « salut », mais Akaashi disparut avant même qu'il n'en ait l'occasion.

Le DJ soupira et reprit sa marche.

Akaashi n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait parlé à Konoha et Shirofuku de leur cercle, avant même de se demander si c'était dangereux ou non. C'était peut-être aussi à cause de ses changements d'humeur insupportable qu'il infligeait désormais à sept autres personnes.

Cette idée le rendait malade.

« Comme si c'était pas suffisamment chiant quand c'était seulement moi. »

En somme, il n'était guère étonné qu'Akaashi préfère s'en aller.

 **PÉKIN**

Sugawara passa une main dans ses mèches blanches ébouriffées. Derrière la vitre de sa petite cuisine, la pluie les rues de Pékin. À cette heure-ci, seuls le ronflement de son réfrigérateur et le martèlement de l'averse se faisaient entendre dans son appartement.

Sugawara chérissait par-dessus tout ces instants de calme au début de sa journée. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de se lever plus tôt pour avoir le temps de déjeuner, même s'il faisait à peine jour lorsqu'il se mettait à table. Et même dans la faible lumière du petit jour, il n'alluma pas le plafonnier. Voir l'obscurité disparaître progressivement faisait partie de son rituel, comme s'il se réveillait en même temps que le soleil.

Il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement seul, même s'il habitait cet appartement depuis maintenant plus de six ans. Malgré ce que ses parents semblaient penser, il ne ressentait aucunement le besoin d'une autre présence à ses côtés.

Comme si le destin se jouait de lui, un rayon de soleil s'introduit furtivement dans sa cuisine, illuminant soudainement la pièce sombre et grise quelques instants auparavant.

Le soleil était déjà bien plus haut dans le ciel à Séoul, à cette heure-ci. Et contrairement à Pékin, la capitale de la Corée du Sud n'était pas noyée sous la pluie et les nuages noirs.

\- Bonjour, Kiyoko.

Sugawara ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en prononçant ces mots. Ils étaient face à face, comme s'ils se trouvaient à la même table. Le balcon sur lequel elle déjeunait surplombait le jardin de son dojo, et le parfum des fleurs qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il l'avait vue y était tout aussi présent.

\- Bonjour, répondit Kiyoko.

Elle portait un peignoir bleu marine et sa chevelure d'ordinaire si bien peignée lui retombait dans les yeux. Sugawara ne l'avait encore jamais vue sans ses lunettes. Lui-même était encore en pyjama, et affreusement décoiffé – et pour tout dire, il s'en moquait totalement. Si Kiyoko s'efforçait de cacher son étonnement, Sugawara avait remarqué un pli soucieux sur son front, l'espace d'une seconde.

Ils n'échangèrent guère plus de mots pendant un moment, chacun observant le paysage dans lequel l'autre était ancré.

\- C'est agréable. observa Sugawara. Même après ce qu'on a entendu hier soir. J'aime penser que ça a plus de bons côtés que d'inconvénients.

Kiyoko sembla y réfléchir un instant, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Elle finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête, ce que Sugawara interpréta comme une approbation.

\- On verra. Mais c'est vrai que ça me manquait, un peu de pluie.

Sugawara sourit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une seule semaine sous ce soleil.

\- Ça t'inquiète ? Ce Whispers ? lui demanda Kiyoko.

Sugawara passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Un peu. Je ne veux pas mettre ma future femme en danger.

Bon sang, ce que ces mots lui semblaient étranges.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi ? répliqua Suga avec un sourire. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intrépide.

Kiyoko secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne me laisserai pas intimider. Et personne ne fera de mal à mes élèves.

\- Comme cette jeune fille blonde que j'ai aperçue la première fois ?

Kiyoko acquiesça.

\- Hitoka, oui.

\- Et ta famille ?

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé. Sugawara pouvait sentir son goût comme s'il le buvait lui-même. Fraise et citron.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Sugawara se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas besoin. Ils sont en vie. C'est juste que je ne les vois jamais.

\- Je vois.

Sugawara voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'aventurer plus loin sur ce sujet. Il décida qu'ils avaient bien le temps d'en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres. Après tout, ils faisaient partie du même cercle.

 **OSAKA**

Oikawa bâilla en entrant dans sa salle de bain. Il avait encore passé trop longtemps à relire son script la veille et n'aurait pas dit non à deux bonnes heures de sommeil en plus. Peu importait. Les maquilleurs étaient là pour ça, après tout.

En revanche, lorsqu'il se pencha vers le grand miroir qui surplombait son évier, Oikawa ne vit ni ses cernes ni ses cheveux aplatis par sa nuit. Le reflet qu'il contemplait avait une peau plus mate que la sienne, des yeux d'un brun légèrement plus foncé et le menton recouvert de mousse à raser.

Oikawa poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts, qui fit sursauter Iwaizumi si fort qu'il en lâcha son rasoir.

\- Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

\- Ah, pardon, c'est normal pour toi de t'introduire clandestinement dans la salle de bains des autres ?

Iwaizumi lui rendit un regard blasé.

\- Comme si j'avais envie d'être là.

Oikawa ricana. Tout le monde avait envie d'être dans sa salle de bains. Il se hâta de resserrer son peignoir, sans se gêner pour reluquer le torse nu d'Iwaizumi.

« Pas mal. Je savais pas que les médecins avaient le temps d'aller à la salle de sport. »

Les bras croisés, Oikawa l'observa d'un air suspicieux, avant de placer son index contre le miroir. Iwaizumi fit de même, et au lieu d'entrer en contact avec la surface froide du miroir, Oikawa sentit sa main toucher la sienne, exactement comme s'il s'était trouvé en face de lui.

\- Plus ça va, plus c'est bizarre cette histoire.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

Oikawa apercevait la salle de bains d'Iwaizumi à travers le miroir, comme s'il était agi d'un passage secret menant directement à Tokyo. Elle était beaucoup plus sobre que celle de son hôtel, mais pas moins propre. Les murs étaient en carrelage bleu-vert et blanc, et une fenêtre en verre opaque laissait entrer une lumière qui donnait une agréable impression de chaleur.

Celle d'Oikawa était dépourvue de fenêtre et bien moins accueillante, malgré l'équipement sophistiqué.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'Oikawa ne grommelle :

\- Bon, c'est pas que t'es dégueu à regarder, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir me coiffer.

Iwaizumi croisa les bras en ricanant.

\- Ouais je comprends, y'a du boulot.

\- Iwa-chan !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Trop tard. Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'insulter mon visage, maintenant.

Même si cette remarque sur sa coiffure était inacceptable, ça en valait la peine, rien que pour voir Iwaizumi avec autre chose que cet air constamment stressé sur le visage. Oikawa s'en félicitait.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces crèmes ? Tu sais ce qu'ils mettent dedans, au moins ?

Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Iwaizumi avait déjà empoigné sa crème de jour pour en examiner les ingrédients.

\- Y'a de l'alcool là dedans. On a pas idée de se mettre des cochonneries pareilles sur la figure.

\- Mais –

Sourd aux protestations d'Oikawa, Iwaizumi balança la moitié de ses produits de beauté dans la poubelle, un par un.

\- Mais t'as une idée de ce que ça coûte ?

\- Un cancer de la peau, j'imagine. Tu devrais me remercier. Et va t'acheter des crèmes bio au lieu de ces horreurs chimiques qui coûtent la peau des fesses.

\- Merci de prendre soin de mon visage, docteur Iwaizumi. roucoula Oikawa.

Au vu de son expression, Iwaizumi semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose de très peu poli, mais la sonnerie du téléphone d'Oikawa le sortit de ses pensées. Le temps qu'il relève les yeux du message que Yahaba venait de lui envoyer, le visage d'Iwaizumi avait disparu du miroir.

 **TOKYO**

Iwaizumi faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Maintenant qu'il avait pris son café et qu'il avait chassé Oikawa et ses pitreries de son esprit, il était parfaitement disposé à piquer une crise.

\- Je résume. Ce type a juste débarqué dans la voiture d'Akaashi pour lui expliquer qu'on devait se méfier d'un type dont on le connaît même pas le nom, qui fait partie d'une organisation obscure, tout ça à cause d'un phénomène qu'il a même pas été foutu de lui expliquer ?

Iwaizumi balança le contenu de sa corbeille à papier d'un coup de pied rageur.

\- C'est _quoi_ ces conneries ? Et pourquoi personne d'autre que moi ne s'énerve ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider à y voir plus clair, répondit Kenma. Mais je t'en prie, défoule-toi sur cette pauvre poubelle, du moment que tu t'arrêtes de crier…

Ce dernier était assis sur le bureau d'Iwaizumi, son ordinateur posé sur les genoux. Le médecin se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Moi je propose qu'on attende de voir si ce type parvient à nous trouver. Et si c'est le cas, on le choppe et on lui fait frire les couilles.

Iwaizumi et Kenma se tournèrent en même temps vers Saeko, adossée contre la porte du bureau. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit de commentaire. Kenma finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Mouais, non. Je préfère quand même les devancer et voir quelles infos on peut dénicher sur ce BPO. Histoire de ne pas se retrouver démunis si il s'en prend à l'un d'entre nous.

\- Cet Ukai aurait pu être moins vague, quand même, grogna Iwaizumi. Il nous balance ça comme ça…

\- Au moins il nous a prévenus. Vu son attitude, il avait l'air d'avoir d'autres chats à fouetter...

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser ces types nous trouver les premiers. déclara Kenma.

\- Comment tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Saeko en s'approchant de lui pour observer son écran. T'es un pirate du net c'est ça ?

Kenma haussa les sourcils devant cette variante du mot « hacker ».

\- C'est un passe-temps.

Iwaizumi se passa une main sur le front.

\- Un passe-temps illégal, d'ailleurs.

Kenma lui accorda à peine un regard.

\- Si le gouvernement se permet de nous espionner, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des scrupules.

\- Il a raison ! approuva Saeko. Et heureusement qu'il est de notre côté !

Iwaizumi ne trouva rien à répondre à cet argument. Heureusement pour lui, Saeko et Kenma disparurent de son champ de vision dès l'instant où ils entendirent frapper à sa porte.

Iwaizumi arqua un sourcil. C'était Matsukawa. Hanamaki ne frappait jamais, il entrait toujours sans une once de politesse, peu importe qu'Iwaizumi se trouve avec un patient ou non.

\- Entre.

Matsukawa referma la porte derrière lui en entrant. Habillé d'une blouse blanche impeccable, ses cheveux bouclés toujours aussi indisciplinés sur le haut de son crâne, son collège lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu parlais encore tout seul ?

Iwaizumi soupira. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où lui et son affreux complice Hanamaki lui avaient posé la question depuis les deux dernières semaines.

\- J'étais au téléphone, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je te juge pas hein…

Son collègue jeta un œil à son bureau et haussa un sourcil.

\- Et tu nous grondes parce qu'on est pas organisés, avec Makki ? T'as vu le bordel dans ton bureau ? Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça….

Iwaizumi caressa l'idée d'envoyer la corbeille à papier dans la figure de Matsukawa.

 **TOKYO**

Malgré l'épuisement qu'il ressentait jusque dans chacun de ses membres, Kenma ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux ouverts, il fixait les rideaux de sa chambre derrière lesquels le soleil déclinait lentement.

Kenma se retint in extremis de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Wah, il est confortable votre lit !

\- Bokuto, t'es sérieux ? murmura Kenma pour ne pas réveiller Kuroo. Sors de mon lit.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès. Et puis c'est pas mal de pouvoir faire la sieste à l'autre bout du monde.

\- C'est _mon_ lit. Dégage.

Bokuto s'appuya sur l'un de ses coudes.

\- T'es pas cool Kenma.

Le regard du londonien se posa sur la silhouette endormie de Kuroo, juste à côté de Kenma.

\- C'est ton petit-ami ?

Kenma lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Non. C'est mon _meilleur_ ami.

Bokuto grimaça d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Vous avez l'air proches.

\- On est pas ensemble. répéta Kenma.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kenma se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'en pose moi, des questions ?

Bokuto lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Kenma, tu sais que je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, hein... Pourquoi t'es nerveux, tout à coup ?

\- Kenma balança un grand coup de pied à Bokuto pour le faire tomber du lit, sans grand succès. Même s'il était impossible que Kuroo entende le rire de ce sombre crétin, Kenma n'osait plus faire un bruit. Il écarquilla les yeux quand Kuroo passa un bras autour de lui dans son sommeil.

 _"C'est pas vrai."_

\- Mouais. Il est au courant que vous êtes pas ensemble, lui ?

Kenma avait vaguement envie des les étouffer tous les deux avec son oreiller.

 _« Pourquoi je ne lui dis pas ce que je ressens ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que je n'ai que lui, et qu'il est hors de question que je prenne ce risque. »_

Peu importe à quel point la chaleur de l'étreinte de Kuroo était rassurante, peu importe à quel point il sentait son cœur s'emballer à chaque fois que sa respiration chatouillait sa nuque.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours aimé Kuroo et que rien au monde n'aurait pu changer ça – même si parfois il aurait bien voulu y faire quelque chose. Kenma était satisfait de ce qu'il avait – son meilleur ami, son appartement, sa vie.

Ou c'était du moins ce dont il avait toujours été capable de se convaincre jusque là.

 **LONDRES**

Bokuto se souvenait à peine avoir atterri dans cet appartement. Il se rappelait vaguement de son mauvais pressentiment en suivant Konoha à travers un escalier en colimaçon crasseux.

\- C'est qui déjà, ce mec ?

\- Futakuchi Kenji.

\- Et pourquoi Shirofuku n'est pas venue ?

\- Elle peut pas le blairer. Bon c'est vrai qu'il est un peu chelou, mais…c'est pour ça que je lui ai parlé de toi.

Bokuto sentit le nœud se resserrer dans son estomac. Jamais il n'aurait dû raconter à Konoha ce qui lui arrivait.

Maintenant qu'il était assis en cercle avec une bande de types qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, la plupart complètement défoncés, Bokuto mesurait à peine à quel point son intuition avait été véridique.

Il était loin d'être aussi atteint que les autres types qui s'entassaient dans ce salon mal chauffé, sans pour autant se sentir aussi alerte qu'il l'aurait voulu. La fumée suffisait hélas à le détendre, même s'il s'était juré de ne pas baisser sa garde.

Assis en tailleur en face de lui, le dénommé Futakuchi n'avait pas cessé de l'observer depuis le début de la soirée. Son visage semblait figé dans un demi-sourire permanent, et sa dégaine ne faisait qu'accentuer son air de junkie aux hobbies vaguement satanistes. Bokuto savait très bien qu'il avait insisté auprès de Konoha pour qu'il soit présent, et ça ne lui donnait que plus de raisons de se méfier.

\- Et si tu nous racontais un peu ce qui t'es arrivé, Bokuto ?

Le DJ s'était à peine rendu compte que Futakuchi s'adressait à lui.

\- J'entends des voix. Je suis juste défoncé, c'est tout.

\- T'as à peine touché au joint, te fous pas de moi, répondit Futakuchi. Tu flippes ou quoi ?

\- Non, non…Je me dis juste que Konoha a peut-être exagéré quand il vous a parlé de moi. C'est pas si dingue que ça.

Bokuto espéra de toutes ses forces que Konoha la fermerait. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son ami, affalé sur un canapé et le sourire aux lèvres, il songea que pour une fois, il avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il la ferme.

\- Je pense pas. T'essaies de le cacher, c'est tout.

Bokuto haussa les épaules en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détendu. C'était bien plus facile lorsqu'il avait fumé, mais il était peu désireux de toucher à quoi que ce soit que ce type lui donnerait.

\- Tu sais, Bokuto, t'es pas le seul.

Bokuto allongea ses jambes devant lui, pensif. Futakuchi pouvait très bien lui mentir. Mais s'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité qu'il soit l'un d'entre eux, un sensitif…

\- Je te comprends, ceci dit. Moi aussi ça me faisait flipper au début. Et puis quelqu'un m'a filé un truc qui a tout changé.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

Futakuchi fit un signe à Aone, qui lui apporta un petit objet semblable à une pipe en verre.

Bokuto éclata de rire. Il avait beau être parfaitement conscient que Futakuchi cherchait simplement à le faire fumer pour qu'il parle, il en avait vu d'autres. Rien de ce qui pouvait se trouver là dedans ne lui ferait perdre la tête.

\- Donne-moi ça.

Cette herbe là ne lui fit pas l'effet habituel. Bokuto expira profondément la fumée, dissolvant progressivement le monde en volutes blanches autour de lui. Une lumière aveuglante lui fit plisser les yeux.

 **CHICAGO**

Akaashi inspectait une scène de crime avec Kageyama lorsqu'il vit Bokuto apparaître. Il se leva lentement de là où il s'était accroupi pour observer des traces dans le sable. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot. Le sourire qu'arborait Bokuto fit hausser les sourcils à Akaashi.

\- Akaashi !

Et vraiment, ce sourire-là n'aurait pas dû le déstabiliser à ce point – Akaashi avait simplement eu une longue semaine.

\- Hey, Bokuto. Tout va bien ?

Akaashi analysa son apparence comme par automatisme : jean déchiré, t-shirt imprimé avec un motif qui ressemblait à des taches d'aquarelle bleu marine, chaussures montantes aux lacets hétérochromes, le casque qu'il portait en permanence. Bokuto fit un tour sur lui-même en plissant les yeux pour observer son environnement. Il éclata de rire.

\- Ouais. Je suis un peu défoncé, mais ça va.

Akaashi soupira. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer les notes d'euphorie qui transparaissaient dans la voix de Bokuto.

Il était un tremblement de terre à lui tout seul. Bokuto apparaissait en face d'Akaashi aux moments les plus aléatoires, qu'il se trouve en plein milieu d'une course poursuite, ou juste pendant son dîner.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il l'avait apprécié au premier abord. Il était bruyant, curieux, et ne s'arrêtait pas une seule minute de jacasser. Alors qu'Akaashi peinait à s'habituer à leur nouvelle situation, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui montrer à quel point c'était facile pour lui.

Il se souvenait d'une fois en particulier, une semaine plus tôt, où Kageyama lui avait demandé d'un air interloqué « Tu viens de me dire de la fermer ? ». Ce a quoi Akaashi s'était platement excusé en marmonnant « Euh. Non. Pardon, je…pensais à voix haute. »

En bref, Akaashi pouvait s'estimer heureux que Kageyama se trouve à plusieurs mètres de lui à cet instant.

\- Dis-moi, Akaashi, tu fais la tête ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu ce matin ?

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu.

\- Ah ! Ça me rassure. Je pensais que tu voulais plus me voir !

Le policier laissa échapper un soupir las.

\- N'importe qu-

Aussi brutalement que si on l'avait réveillé en sursaut, Akaashi se retrouva propulsé au milieu d'un chaos indescriptible. Dans un appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vu, au milieu de la nuit noire de Londres – quelqu'un venait de tirer un coup de feu.

Akaashi ne savait ni où il était ni qui était l'homme qui pointait un revolver dans sa direction. Tout ce qu'il saisissait pour le moment était que quelqu'un essayait de tuer Bokuto et qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire.

\- Désolé, Bokuto, mais t'es pas très malin.

Qui que cet enfoiré puisse bien être, il n'aurait jamais dû gaspiller dix secondes à prononcer ces mots.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est pas à lui que tu parles. grinça t-il.

Akaashi se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher son arme. Comme il l'avait prédit, son adversaire ne s'y était pas attendu – après tout, Bokuto était censé avoir l'esprit embrumé par la drogue.

Ça n'était pas son cas.

\- Merde ! cria une voix qui était familière à Akaashi.

Il reconnut l'un des deux amis de Bokuto, Konoha si sa mémoire était bonne. En dehors de lui et de celui qu'il venait de désarmer, Akaashi comptait trois autres hommes. Il leva le revolver dans leur direction.

\- Tirez-vous avant que je vous descende.

Akaashi se moquait totalement de ce qu'il risquait – ou plutôt de ce que Bokuto risquait – s'il devait en arriver là. C'était Bokuto, ou eux. Et le choix n'était pas difficile.

\- Futakuchi, s'écria Konoha. Tu fous quoi, bordel ?

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Konoha, je t'aime bien, ça m'embêterait de devoir me débarrasser de toi.

Konoha s'en étrangla presque.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

\- Ouais, ça aurait été malin de t'en rendre compte plutôt, répondit Futakuchi. Aone, choppe-moi ces deux là.

Le dénommé Aone, un type aux cheveux teints en blanc et bâti comme une armoire à glace, s'avança vers Akaashi. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

\- Un pas de plus et je te descends. T'es prévenu.

Aone n'avait visiblement pas l'air de croire que Bokuto puisse faire une chose pareille. Il s'approcha plus près d'Akaashi.

 _« Encore une fois, c'est dommage pour toi. »_

Akaashi lui tira dans l'épaule sans la moindre hésitation. Aone hurla de douleur et s'effondra, une main désespérément pressée contre sa blessure. Futakuchi en perdit immédiatement son sourire.

\- Tu déconnes pas, toi.

Akaashi tira sur le deuxième type qui s'approcha de lui. Le sang lui gicla en plein visage. Il lui avait tiré dans la poitrine, trop paniqué pour viser correctement une zone non mortelle.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Akaashi, la voix haletante. Konoha. On s'en va.

\- Oh non, t'iras nulle par –

Futakuchi n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il bascula en avant, assommé par le vase que Konoha venait de lui écraser sur l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tire-toi, Bo.

Akaashi cligna des yeux.

 _« Bo. »_

Il avait agi à la place de Bokuto. Il avait affronté ces types, comme si ce corps lui appartenait. Les jambes tremblantes, il leva ses mains devant son visage. Il s'agissait bien de ses mains, et non de celles de Bokuto, qui étaient tachées de sang un instant plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que –

Lorsqu'Akaashi releva les yeux, Bokuto se tenait devant lui.

\- Bokuto, dit-il le plus calmement possible. On doit partir. Maintenant. Avant que ce taré reprenne ces esprits.

\- Ok. On y va. Je –

Bokuto tendit le pistolet à Konoha et fonça dans les escaliers. Il avait vécu les précédentes minutes comme un spectateur dans son propre corps, mais maintenant qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, qu'il sentait le sang qui avait éclaboussé ses mains et ses vêtements, il paniquait littéralement. Akaashi ressentait son désarroi plus vivement encore que les fois précédentes et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le laisser le submerger.

Il suivit Bokuto à travers les rues désertes en espérant qu'il savait où il allait. Il était pratiquement certain que non.

\- Ralentis un peu, Bokuto. Ça va aller, personne t'as suivi. Eh –

Bokuto tremblait de tous ses membres. Akaashi lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le premier banc sur lequel son regard s'arrêta.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un ? Ils sont….

Akaashi s'approcha de Bokuto et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ils ont essayé de te tuer, Bokuto. C'était de la légitime défense.

\- Mais Konoha ! Je l'ai laissé là bas !

\- Calme-toi, Bokuto. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira, il a bien assommé Futakuchi…

Akaashi se sentait si impuissant que c'en était à peine supportable. Lui qui était policier depuis des années, il avait vu défiler un nombre incalculable de victimes en état de choc. Et au moment où ça comptait le plus, il n'était pas fichu de rassurer Bokuto.

\- _Iwaizumi_ , marmonna-t-il. Si t'es là –

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Comme par miracle, le médecin s'approcha d'eux comme s'il avait suffi de prononcer son nom pour l'appeler. Envoyant une prière silencieuse au ciel, Akaashi répondit au quart de tour :

\- J'en sais rien. Je crois pas qu'il soit blessé, mais…je sais pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête et s'accroupit en face de Bokuto.

\- Hé. Bokuto. Respire. Ils sont loin. T'es en sécurité. Je sais que t'as l'impression que tu vas mourir et que t'as du mal à respirer, mais ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance.

Bokuto hocha la tête. À côté de lui, Akaashi serrait les poings. Il lui semblait presque qu'il était celui qui peinait à respirer.

\- Ouais, t'es médecin, finit par articuler Bokuto. J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu dis.

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Ces types…ils savent où tu habites ? demanda Akaashi.

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'irai ailleurs. Je connais un autre appart pas loin, murmura Bokuto.

\- On t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que tu y sois, déclara Iwaizumi en se relevant.

Akaashi acquiesça et tendit une main à Bokuto pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ça va aller, Bokuto. On est là.

 _« Perdre un membre de son cercle, c'est pire que de crever. »_

Akaashi commençait tout juste à comprendre à quel point les paroles d'Ukai étaient véridiques.

* * *

hehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehhehehe

A la semaine prochaine (avec un peu de chance lol)

 **Aeliheart974**


	5. La silhouette dans la foule

Heeeeello

Seuil de motivation : -4584. Je veux écrire du KuroShou. Vivement la KuroShou week. Sinon j'ai bien envie d'écrire de l'Iwaoi donc je posterai peut être un OS dans "Badlands" dans la semaine, on verra.

Pour parler un peu de ce chapitre, c'est surtout du développement et un peu de détails pour préparer le terrain pour la suite, d'où le fait qu'il soit plus court que les autres :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et merci pour vos reviews/fav/follow, ça me fait super plaisir.

Also merci à ma waifu **Bymeha** de m'avoir relue (my waifu best waifu), à **Thalilitwen** de WW chaque jour avec moi ily ur a blessing, et à **Elliada** qui supporte mon agonie quand Bokuto refuse de suivre le plot loool ET QUI REGARDE SENSE8, IM PROUD

Sinon j'ai écouté **far too young to die** de Panic! at the disco pour écrire pas mal de ce chapitre, si ça intéresse quelqu'un

Aussi, si vous avez vu La la land, vous verrez une référence à une certaine scène du film dans ce chapitre 8D Parce que j'ai trop aimé ce film et qu'un peu de fluff rom-com ça fait jamais de mal. héhé.

* * *

 _« Some other girl and guy would love this swirling sky_

 _but there's only you and I_

 _And we've got no shot_

 _This could never be_

 _You're not the type for me_

 _And there's not a spark in sight_

 _What a waste of a lovely night »_

LA LA LAND, **A Lovely Night**.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **TOKYO**

Iwaizumi avait pris l'habitude de se rendre à l'hôpital à pied tous les matins. Il n'habitait pas spécialement près de son lieu de travail, mais à défaut d'avoir le temps de faire un jogging le matin, cette marche lui aérait l'esprit.

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Iwaizumi traversa le parc qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre son appartement et l'hôpital. Les promeneurs se faisaient plutôt rares à cette heure matinale, et ceux qu'Iwaizumi croisait étaient généralement toujours les mêmes : un homme d'un âge avancé qui promenait son chien et ne manquait jamais de le saluer, une jeune femme qui courrait tous les matins sans exception, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, et une bande d'adolescents qui se rendaient certainement en cours – du moins il l'espérait pour eux.

\- Tu te lèves beaucoup trop tôt, Iwa-chan. baîlla Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ne se donna pas la peine de vérifier que c'était bien lui qui venait de débarquer au milieu de sa promenade matinale. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille – elle lui cassait les oreilles bien trop souvent pour ça.

\- Moi qui passais si bon moment, soupira Iwaizumi.

Oikawa ricana et lui emboîta le pas.

\- Mouais, la vue n'est pas mal. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de la compagnie.

Iwaizumi soupira. Dieu seul savait pourquoi il croisait Oikawa plus souvent que tous les autres. Il apparaissait dans son champ de vision comme s'il s'agissait de sa deuxième maison, passait son temps à s'asseoir sur son bureau et à lui faire la conversation comme si ses patients n'existaient pas.

\- Tu devrais être honoré, Iwa-chan, plein de gens tueraient pour partager un moment aussi privilégié avec moi.

\- Mouais. T'es pas mon type, Oikawa.

C'était en fait assez loin de la vérité, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. L'ego d'Oikawa était assez démesuré comme ça.

\- Pardon ? C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! s'écria Oikawa, mortellement offensé.

Iwaizumi haussa à peine les sourcils, continuant sa promenade comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Et puis peut être que ta promenade plaît aux gens qui portent les mêmes chaussures affreuses que toi, mais c'est pas mon cas.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, excuse-moi ! La prochaine fois je prendrai un taxi.

Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte.

\- Quel gâchis. marmonna Oikawa.

\- Tu l'as dit.

Iwaizumi passa le reste de son trajet à se chamailler avec Oikawa, avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse dieu-sait-où.

 _« Bon débarras. »_

Sans surprise, Matsukawa et Hanamaki n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et Iwaizumi en profita pour lire ses mails et jeter un œil à son bloc-notes. Il était censé aller voir Natsu Hinata dans un peu moins d'une heure. N'ayant rien de plus urgent à faire, il décida d'aller lui rendre visite.

Iwaizumi traversa les couloirs silencieux de l'hôpital, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Natsu, il s'apprêta à toquer à la porte lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette assise dans l'un des fauteuils qui bordaient le lit. Un sourire lui échappa.

Le médecin ouvrit délicatement la porte et fit signe au jeune homme assis au chevet de Natsu de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour, Shouyou.

\- Bonjour, docteur Iwaizumi.

\- Tu es venu tout seul ?

Shouyou tritura les manches de son pullover. Il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Ils travaillent.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'université ?

Il évita son regard.

\- Vous allez m'empêcher de revenir si je vous dis la vérité ?

\- Bien sûr que non. le rassura Iwaizumi. Ta sœur a de la chance de t'avoir. Mais ça serait dommage que tu rates ta première année.

L'adolescent eut l'air surpris qu'il se souvienne de ce détail. Il finit par soupirer.

\- J'arrive pas à me concentrer, de toute façon. Autant que je reste avec elle…

Shouyou se retourna pour observer sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, les couvertures remontées quasiment jusque sur son nez. Au-dessus de la perfusion reliée à son bras, une dizaine de dessins étaient punaisés au mur. Iwaizumi les avait souvent vus dessiner ensemble quand Natsu était en forme – Shouyou dessinait juste ce qui lui passait par la tête quand ce n'était pas le cas.

Iwaizumi posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, Shouyou. Va en cours, je m'occupe de ta sœur.

Shouyou eut un instant d'hésitation. Son regard vacilla entre la chambre de Natsu et l'air sérieux d'Iwaizumi.

\- D'accord. capitula t-il. Mais je reviens après les cours.

\- Je le lui dirai. promit Iwaizumi.

Shouyou hocha la tête et fit quelques pas dans le couloir, avant de brusquement faire demi-tour.

\- Dites…si quelque chose ne va pas pendant mon absence, vous me prévenez hein ?

Iwaizumi avait l'habitude qu'Hinata lui pose cette question – il avait même enregistré son numéro. Il acquiesça.

\- C'est promis.

 **PÉKIN**

Sugawara n'appréciait pas spécialement le café. Il préférait de loin boire du thé, qu'il trouvait moins amer et plus parfumé. Hélas, il avait si mal dormi la veille qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative pour tenir debout pour le reste de sa matinée.

Les couloirs de l'entreprise pharmaceutique dans laquelle il travaillait étaient plutôt calmes. Ils recevaient peu de visiteurs et la concentration que leurs tâches leur demandaient était peu propice à la conversation.

Il entendit un rire familier en passant la porte de la cafétéria. Yui et Daichi étaient debout près de la machine à café. Yui avait beau être de dos, elle semblait plus détendue que d'habitude, sans doute quelque chose dans la posture de ses épaules. Elle sourit en aperçevant Suga et Daichi lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Tu te mets au café, Suga ? le taquina Daichi. C'est fini le Nesquik ?

Suga ricana en insérant sa pièce dans le distributeur. Cette blague le suivrait décidément jusque dans sa tombe.

\- Tu verras quand t'auras les dents jaunes dans dix ans. riposta t-il. Et je te ferais savoir que le Nesquik c'est plein de vitamines.

Yui secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

\- On se croirait de retour en maternelle.

Daichi et Suga échangèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Même si l'époque où ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe remontait à une bonne quinzaine d'années, il n'en étaient pas restés moins proches.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé ces dernières semaines, que leurs déjeuners étaient plus fréquemment ponctués de silences que d'ordinaire, et que même les railleries de Daichi se faisaient moins enjouées.

Sugawara n'écouta le reste de leur conversation que d'une oreille distraite, terminant son café avec peu d'enthousiasme. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur dans sa propre vie.

Il ne lui restait plus que cette écrasante sensation que les choses n'auraient jamais dû se dérouler ainsi.

 **OSAKA**

Akaashi plissa les yeux, ébloui par une série de flashs agressifs. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à l'insupportable luminosité qui régnait dans son environnement, il distingua une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche sophistiquée, dont les cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés accrochaient chaque reflet des projecteurs. Cette dernière avait dû remarquer son air désorienté, car elle fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tout va bien, Oikawa ?

\- Tu t'y habitueras, Kei-chan. souffla Oikawa. Reste calme et souris.

Une journaliste très maquillée se dirigea vers eux à la vitesse d'un requin fondant sur sa proie.

\- Oikawa Tooru. Ça fait plusieurs fois que nous vous voyons au bras de mademoiselle Hana, doit-on en tirer une conclusion ?

 _« Peut être bien qu'on joue un film ensemble, gourdasse. »_

Non, Oikawa ne pouvait définitivement pas répondre ça. Yahaba l'emmurerait vivant. Déjà qu'il avait pratiquement menacé de lui couper les cheveux pendant la nuit s'il refusait d'assister à cette réception…

Au lieu d'envoyer paître cette journaliste comme il en mourrait d'envie, Oikawa lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'apprêta à mentir au monde entier comme il était si doué pour le faire.

\- On est bons amis, c'est tout.

Misaki esquissa un sourire. Akaashi les observa d'un œil incertain. Oikawa avait beau être passionné par son métier, il avait tout sauf l'impression d'avoir un homme heureux en face de lui.

Et étant donné le lien qu'il partageait avec Oikawa – aussi involontaire soit-il – quelque chose disait à Akaashi que ça n'était pas qu'une simple supposition.

 **SÉOUL**

\- Aïe !

La chute de Yachi sur le tatami signa la fin de leur entraînement. Kiyoko lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Désolée ! bafouilla Yachi. J'étais pas assez attentive, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !

Kiyoko n'en doutait pas une seconde. Yachi était de loin la plus prometteuse de ses élèves. Elle était plus discrète que Nishinoya et n'avait pas son expérience, mais ça n'ôtait rien à sa détermination. Et elle aurait pu progresser encore plus facilement si elle était un peu moins nerveuse.

Kiyoko lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

\- C'était très bien, Hitoka.

Yachi osa enfin relever ses yeux bleus vers Kiyoko.

\- C'est vrai ?

Kiyoko ne se donnait jamais la peine de mentir, et encore moins à ses élèves. Si elle estimait que leur performance avait été médiocre, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le leur cacher. Ça ne les aiderait pas à progresser.

\- Tu sais que je le pense. Je sais que tu peux gagner la compétition de la semaine prochaine.

Yachi se rongea furieusement l'ongle du pouce.

\- Je sais pas si je suis prête…

Kiyoko posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Si tu te sens trop nerveuse pour y aller, je ne t'y forcerai pas. Mais sache que je crois en toi.

Yachi hocha la tête.

\- Merci ! Je ferai tout pour gagner !

\- Et si tu croises Nishinoya en sortant, dis lui que c'est toujours non.

Yachi hocha vigoureusement la tête comme si on venait de lui confier une quête sacrée.

\- A demain !

 **TOKYO**

Kenma pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur, alternant entre une dizaine de pages ouvertes dans son navigateur et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour noter des informations dans un document de traitement de texte. Il se servit de l'élastique qu'il gardait toujours à son poignet pour attacher ses cheveux qui ne cessaient d'obstruer son champ de vision. Il ne se donnait la peine de les relever que s'il était vraiment concentré.

Il avait également pris l'habitude de mettre ses écouteurs en permanence lorsqu'il faisait des recherches, histoire que Kuroo ne se pose pas plus de questions que c'était déjà le cas lorsqu'il se mettait à parler tout seul.

\- Tu crois que ce Futakuchi peut nous mener quelque part ?

Kenma leva les yeux vers Akaashi qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui pour observer son écran. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de le voir.

\- Ca coûte rien d'essayer.

Akaashi plissa les yeux.

\- Ce type m'avait tout l'air d'un pion. Le BPO a dû lui refiler le sale boulot en espérant qu'il mourrait et ça s'est passé exactement de cette façon.

\- Il avait l'air plutôt renseigné sur les sensitifs, fit remarquer Kenma. Je pense que si on creuse assez loin, on peut trouver une piste. Mais il faudrait qu'on ait accès à des archives de police…

Akaashi le dévisagea d'un air las.

\- J'aurai refusé dans n'importe quel autre cas, mais là…

Le salon de l'appartement de Kenma disparut pour dévoiler l'intérieur du commissariat où travaillait Akaashi. La pièce était plutôt lumineuse, dotée de larges fenêtres par laquelle un soleil de plomb se déversait. Les trois bureaux qui y étaient installés étaient tous plus ou moins rangés. Celui qui était le plus vierge de détritus et feuilles volantes devait sans doute être celui d'Akaashi.

Kenma esquissa un sourire en le voyant s'y asseoir, prouvant que son intuition avait été la bonne.

\- Futakuchi Kenji, marmonna Akaashi. J'ai bien fait de poser la question à Bokuto.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. remarqua Kenma. J'espère qu'il va bien.

La main d'Akaashi s'immobilisa un bref instant au-dessus de son clavier.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais s'il n'était pas en sécurité, on l'aurait ressenti depuis longtemps.

Kenma hocha la tête.

\- Je me dépêche de jeter un œil avant que Kageyama revienne, mais ça me prendra plus de temps avant de pouvoir accéder à –

Kenma n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, abruptement arraché à l'univers d'Akaashi. Il sursauta presque en remarquant que Kuroo s'était approché de lui.

 _« Non. Pas maintenant ! »_

Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule pour observer son écran. Kenma remercia le ciel d'avoir ouvert une page YouTube au cas où. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Kuroo.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

Kuroo fit la moue.

\- Kenmaa, dis que je te dérange, vas y…

\- Tu t'ennuies. traduisit Kenma. Et si tu t'ennuies, qui est à la caisse en bas ?

Kuroo grimaça.

\- Lev.

Kenma lui jeta un regard blasé.

\- Redescends. Avant qu'il fasse cramer la boutique.

Pour une raison qui échappait encore à Kenma, Kuroo avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de prendre un stagiaire pour trois mois. Trois mois où ils devraient tous les deux supporter cette catastrophe humaine de presque deux mètres de haut.

Kuroo leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais Kenma…tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

Kenma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça – même s'il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû prévoir que Kuroo remarquerait que son comportement était étrange ces derniers temps.

Il détestait devoir lui cacher ce qui lui arrivait. Et avant qu'il ne se retrouve lié à sept autres personnes sans qu'on lui demande son avis, Kenma se serait damné plutôt que de mentir à Kuroo.

Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en parler. Pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir trouvé une manière logique d'aborder la situation.

Pas avant d'en savoir plus.

Il avait beau avoir trouvé Bokuto ridicule et imprudent d'en parler à Konoha et Shirofuku, Kenma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui envier son courage.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en affrontant son regard. Je sais.

Mais Kuroo n'était pas décidé à laisser tomber.

\- T'es un peu bizarre depuis quelque temps. T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oh – oh. grimaça Saeko. Il va deviner.

Kenma se retint de toutes ses forces de hausser les sourcils et de regarder à sa droite. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les membres de son cercle débarquent au pire moment possible ?

\- Oui. répondit Kenma d'un air crispé. Ça va. Maintenant va voir Lev, je t'en conjure, il est silencieux depuis trop longtemps, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille….

Kuroo soupira et hocha la tête. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner, les yeux plissés.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil. Si tu te transformes en loup-garou à la pleine lune, je finirai par le découvrir.

Kenma étouffa un ricanement. Mieux fallait qu'il le prenne de cette façon.

Il attendit que Kuroo ait disparu dans l'escalier qui menait à la boutique avant de se tourner vers Saeko. Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Évite de me parler quand j'essaie de faire croire à mon meilleur ami que je suis normal, s'il te plaît.

\- Peut-être qu'il le prendrait bien, suggéra Saeko. Il m'a l'air ouvert d'esprit.

Kenma secoua la tête.

\- Il lit des théories débiles sur internet toute la journée, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il me croie si je lui raconte que je suis connecté à sept personnes aux quatre coins de la planète…

\- T'en sais rien ! Si ça se trouve, il trouverait ça super cool.

\- Tu trouves ça super cool, toi ? soupira Kenma. Bokuto a failli se faire tuer, hier.

Saeko posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Faut pas voir le mauvais côté des choses ! C'était super cool ce qu'Akaashi a fait pour le tirer de là ! Ça veut dire qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, on pourra tous faire la même chose. Imagine, si on pouvait tous se battre comme Kiyoko...

Kenma considéra la chose. Il était vrai qu'après toutes les théories auxquelles il avait réfléchi concernant les intentions de Futakuchi, il avait omis de réfléchir au fait qu'Akaashi avait littéralement sauvé la vie de Bokuto.

\- T'as pas tort. admit-il. Je devrai peut-être commencer par expliquer ce côté-là de la chose à Kuroo.

\- Bah voilà !

\- T'emballes pas. C'est pas demain la veille.

\- Mais c'est pas impossible !

Elle avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Toujours voir le bon côté des choses, hein ?

\- Saeko !

Désormais assis au volant du Wonder Woman, dans la lumière faiblissante d'une fin d'après-midi, Kenma reconnut le frère de Saeko – Ryu, s'il se souvenait bien – qui l'appelait depuis le parking. La poussière de Nairobi tourbillonnait au fur et à mesure que les véhicules entraient et quittaient l'espace dédié aux matatus.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-elle en faisant signe à son frère. A plus, Kenma.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- A la prochaine, Saeko.

 **LONDRES**

Bokuto ouvrit les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux en réprimant un bâillement. Il était allongé sur un matelas crasseux depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il n'était sorti de l'appartement jusqu'où Akaashi et Iwaizumi l'avaient accompagné la veille uniquement pour aller se chercher à manger. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre le nez dehors et encore moins de parler à qui que ce soit.

Il chercha son téléphone à tâtons dans l'obscurité et le débrancha de la prise. L'écran lui afficha une myriade de notifications qu'il avait ignorées toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il déniche un chargeur dans une boutique du quartier aux alentours de midi. Après ça, il avait simplement dormi tout l'après-midi.

 ** _21 appels manqués de : Shirofuku_**

Bokuto soupira. Il fallait qu'il la rappelle, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il ne se sentait plus en mesure d'esquisser le moindre geste. Les évènements de la veille repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, avec la certitude qu'il n'était en sécurité nulle part.

Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, ni à Shirofuku, ni à Konoha, ni même à qui que ce soit de son cercle.

Pourtant, à l'instant même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il distingua une silhouette dans la pénombre. Il soupira en se relevant, envoyant balader sa couverture.

 _« Pas maintenant_ »

Akaashi n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot – Bokuto savait que c'était lui, même s'il n'avait pas reconnu la forme de son visage et celle de ses cheveux, il savait que c'était Akaashi, parce que pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, c'était _toujours_ Akaashi.

\- Je suis désolé que ça tombe toujours sur toi.

Akaashi haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le matelas.

\- C'était pas ta faute.

\- Je sais. Je parle pas de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Bokuto n'osait même pas le regarder.

\- Tu sais, commença Akaashi après un moment de silence, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tout ça fonctionne. J'ai même l'impression que c'est encore plus flou depuis qu'Ukai est venu me parler, l'autre soir.

Même si ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, Bokuto ne distinguait toujours pas l'expression de son visage. Akaashi resta silencieux un moment, si bien que le DJ songea qu'il avait peut-être dit tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Pourtant, Akaashi finit par reprendre, d'une voix plus assurée :

\- Mais si c'est parce que tu as besoin de moi en particulier que je suis là…ça ne me dérange pas. Si c'était le cas, je te le dirais.

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux.

Il lui avait toujours semblé que ceux qui lui tenaient ce discours lui mentaient – et dieu savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été nombreux. Il ne les blâmait pas non plus il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il aurait agi autrement à leur place.

Et peut être que juste parce qu'ils partageaient cette connexion incompréhensible, il pouvait s'autoriser à croire Akaashi.

* * *

 _« Look into my eyes_

 _it's where my demons hide »_

Imagine Dragons, **Demons**.

* * *

Voilààà, le prochain chap sera plus chargé en action héhé (ENFIN)

next week : oikawa suffers

Allez tchuss, merci d'avoir lu :D

 **Aeliheart974**


	6. Un pour tous

Heeeey. Je suis en retard mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais :D

J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant dimanche malgré tout, histoire de ne pas prendre de retard sur mon objectif :)

as usual, merci à **Bymeha** , la meilleure waifu du monde, de me relire, merci à **Thalilitwen** de WW avec moi et de toujours m'encourager (ILY), à my girl **Elliada** d'être là pour me donner son avis, et à **Shakyla, Rin-BlackRabbit** et **AsterRealm** pour toutes ces WW sans quoi je n'avancerai sûrement pas lmao

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me motivent vraiment à continuer, thanks (insérer smiley coeur)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 _« Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father_

 _But he could never love somebody's daughter »_

Halsey, **New Americana**.

* * *

 **OSAKA**

\- Action !

C'était toujours le même mot qui faisait basculer son monde. Le même chronomètre qui démarrait, les caméras braquées sur lui, capturant le moindre de ses gestes et expressions.

Oikawa devenait quelqu'un d'autre, se parait de mimiques qu'il n'aurait jamais utilisées en temps normal, parlait exactement comme on s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse – il n'existait plus, aussi longtemps que les caméras tournaient.

Et pour être honnête, c'était pour les moments comme ceux-là qu'Oikawa vivait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était battu aussi longtemps pour devenir acteur, malgré ce que ses parents avaient bien pu lui dire à l'époque.

Son personnage, Kyoshi, était le commandant d'une armée spatiale qui vivait uniquement pour la conquête de nouvelles planètes et qui ne reculait devant rien pour assouvir le reste de la galaxie à la tyrannie de son gouvernement.

Misaki était méconnaissable sous le maquillage turquoise qui recouvrait son visage. Ca n'était peut être pas plus mal d'ailleurs, Oikawa avait moins de mal à se convaincre que c'était Kai, l'alliée extraterrestre de son personnage, qui se tenait devant lui, et non sa partenaire pour qui il ne ressentait absolument rien.

Oikawa ne se levait pas de son siège avant de voir Kyoshi dans le miroir, il n'échangeait pas un mot avant Misaki avant que la scène ne démarre – il était quelqu'un d'autre, il oubliait totalement le reste de sa vie et tout ce qui était extérieur à leur histoire.

\- Vous étiez censés nous couvrir, lui reprocha Kai en se penchant vers lui.

Kyoshi ne se laissa pas démonter et croisa les bras.

\- Vous ne me sembliez pas en si grande difficulté, siffla-t-il. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tous les vaisseaux se concentraient sur nous, un peu comme s'ils savaient que nous étions des espions…

Kai haussa les sourcils d'un air de défi, comme si elle mettait Kyoshi au défi de la contredire.

\- Oseriez-vous douter de ma parole ? susurra-t-elle. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous prouver ma dévotion ?

Oikawa avait beau savoir que son personnage avait tort de se laisser attendrir, il devait s'efforcer de prendre un air hésitant. Sa résistance était en train de flancher, mise à mal par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'accuser à tort sa seule alliée extraterrestre. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

\- Je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il empoignait le bras de Kai.

\- Mais si une chose pareille venait à se reproduire…

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une explosion et se jetèrent tous les deux au sol.

\- Coupé !

Oikawa se releva promptement et tendit sa main à Misaki pour l'aider à faire de même.

\- Bravo ! s'écria Inuoka en se précipitant vers eux. Vous avez été parfaits ! Surtout toi, Oikawa. Quelle intensité dans tes paroles !

\- Ne le flattez pas trop, intervint Yahaba en marchant vers eux. Il a suffisamment la grosse tête comme ça…

Oikawa secoua la tête avec son air le plus insolent.

\- Décidément, je vais finir par changer d'agent, on ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur.

\- Qui voudrait d'une drama queen comme toi ? rétorqua Yahaba en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau. Hydrate-toi.

\- Oui maman, miaula Oikawa. Heureusement que tu es là.

Il s'adossa à l'un des piliers du plateau et but la moitié de sa bouteille d'un trait. Le temps que l'équipe change leur environnement et mette le matériel en place pour la suite, il avait bien dix minutes pour souffler. Il n'avait nullement besoin de relire son texte, qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps.

Misaki s'approcha de lui de sa démarche aussi gracieuse que silencieuse. Oikawa réprima un soupir.

Il avait conscience qu'il pouvait se comporter comme le dernier des connards et que les tabloïds qui le traitaient d'égocentrique n'avaient qu'à moitié tort. Il avait envoyé balader un nombre incalculable d'admiratrices - et même de réalisatrices, parfois – souvent assez sèchement, voire même d'une manière carrément cruelle.

S'il n'avait aucune envie que quiconque devine qu'il était gay, il ne comptait pas pour autant s'affubler d'une fausse petite-amie. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en qui que ce soit pour que ce genre de plan fonctionne, d'ailleurs.

Si Misaki le laissait aussi indifférent que les autres, il devait admettre qu'il ne la méprisait pas. Elle était talentueuse – ce que ses anciennes partenaires n'avaient pas toujours été, d'ailleurs – intelligente, et à défaut d'être assez perspicace pour remarquer que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, elle restait une personne agréable à vivre.

Oikawa était juste un type terrifié, dénué de toute patience et par-dessus tout, frustré de ne pas pouvoir être lui-même sans risquer de détruire sa carrière.

\- Très convaincant, ton personnage, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. Je plains ce pauvre Kyoshi.

\- Tu mens mieux quand les caméras sont allumées, ricana Misaki. Mais c'est gentil.

 **LONDRES**

 _« Bokuto, Konoha vient de rentrer couvert de sang et il est trop secoué pour m'expliquer correctement ce qui s'est passé. Tu vas bien ? T'es où ? Rappelle-moi. »_

 _« Bokuto, c'est encore moi, on s'inquiète vraiment. Konoha, t'as envoyé un million de textos pour savoir comment t'allais et où t'étais… Rappelle-nous, s'il te plaît. »_

C'était la voix de Konoha sur le troisième message.

 _« Écoute Bo, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû me douter que Futakuchi était pas net… Réponds, merde. Dis-nous que t'es en sécurité. »_

 _« Bo, dis-moi juste que t'es vivant. Par pitié. »_

Bokuto verrouilla l'écran de son téléphone avec un soupir.

Londres était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Assis sur un balcon qui surplombait une rue encore endormie, le DJ observait de rares voitures sillonner l'asphalte mouillé. Il avait plu sans discontinuer depuis le début de la nuit. Bokuto le savait parce qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Akaashi était resté avec lui un bon moment - assez longtemps pour le convaincre de rappeler Shirofuku et Konoha dès qu'il en aurait la force, et assez longtemps pour qu'il se calme, aussi.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de passer la nuit à observer le plafond en silence, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Même écouter les chansons de la playlist qu'il avait créée spécialement pour ces moments-là ne l'avait pas aidé à dormir. Bokuto avait finalement décidé de sortir sur le balcon, malgré la température glaciale.

Le regard toujours rivé vers les rares lumières qui réchauffaient le tableau gris et bleu marine que sa rue offrait à cette heure-ci, Bokuto tripota son téléphone d'un air nerveux.

Un bâillement le fit sursauter, et le froid qui engourdissait ses membres depuis près d'une heure sembla se dissoudre, remplacé par une chaleur presque trop lourde. Le contraste le sortit de ses pensées et il reconnut sans peine la maison de Saeko, bien plus illuminée que son balcon.

\- T'es pas encore couché ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le DJ secoua la tête. Debout au milieu de son salon, ils distinguait sa silhouette à peine éveillée sur un lit aux draps bariolés. Tanaka ronflait dans un hamac tout aussi coloré, à un mètre à peine de sa sœur. Malgré tous les volets fermés, le soleil se faufilait à travers chaque interstice dans la tôle et ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils devraient bientôt se lever.

\- Il fait tellement plus chaud ici, murmura Bokuto. C'est chouette.

\- Un peu trop même, marmonna Saeko en repoussant son drap. J'en peux plus.

Bokuto retrouva immédiatement le sofa usé sur lequel il était assis quelques instants plus tôt. À côté de lui, Saeko frissonna. Un sourire échappa au DJ et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on était pas mal, en fait…

Saeko se leva et posa les mains sur la balustrade en fer forgé.

\- Mais c'est quand même joli, à cette heure-ci.

Bokuto ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il aimait le visage de Londres, peu importe l'heure et le temps qu'il faisait. À cet instant précis, les tuiles des toits prenaient des lueurs bleutées sous le ciel qui peinait à s'éclaircir. Les étoiles s'estompaient paresseusement, et les rares fenêtres allumées des immeubles alentour diffusaient des rais de lumière sur les pavés humides en contrebas. Un chat miaula, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Tu devrais les rappeler, lui dit Saeko d'une voix douce. Ils s'inquiètent.

Le DJ hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. Je crois que j'ai juste un peu peur de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de ce qu'il m'arrive, après ce qui s'est passé…

\- Crois-moi, ils sont très bien conscients que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Konoha avait fermé sa gueule. le rassura Saeko.

\- C'est vrai.

Saeko lui allongea un coup de coude.

\- Rappelle-les.

Bokuto soupira, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ok, ok.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Shirofuku, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Elle doit encore dormir, à cette heure-ci…

Shirofuku décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Bokuto ! s'écria t-elle dans le combiné. Dis-moi que t'es en un seul morceau !

\- Oui oui, bredouilla-t-il. Ça va.

\- Ah, quand même. soupira t-elle. J'en pouvais plus de pas savoir où t'étais… Bon sang, quelle heure il est, j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous là.

\- Cinq heures du mat', lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de Konoha.

\- Ta gueule, Konoha ! C'est Bokuto !

Bokuto n'entendit plus que des vociférations inintelligibles à travers le combiné et il échangea un regard perplexe avec Saeko.

\- Allô ?

\- T'es où, Bokuto ? Ça va ?

\- Pas très loin. répondit-il. Je vous enverrai l'adresse si vous voulez venir, je me sens pas trop de sortir, là…

\- Ouais, bien sûr. On rapplique. Shirofuku est déjà en train de s'habiller.

Bokuto soupira d'un air soulagé. Saeko hocha la tête et lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la main avant de disparaître.

\- Je suis désolé Bokuto, vraiment…

Le DJ referma la baie vitrée du balcon et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

\- T'inquiètes, Konoha. Ça va mieux.

 _« Bien mieux, même. »_

 **PÉKIN**

Sugawara connaissait Yui depuis qu'il était à peine assez grand pour marcher. Par conséquent, il était habitué à la présence de leurs quatre parents dans la même salle à manger, il savait quels sujets il valait mieux ne pas aborder et quoi dire pour faire rire son père.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi l'air lui semblait soudainement irrespirable.

À sa droite, sa mère dissertait avec enthousiasme sur les préparatifs du mariage. Sugawara faisait un effort pour suivre la conversation, mais il se moquait éperdument de la date à laquelle il aurait lieu.

\- Suga, le taquina sa mère, tu pourrais faire plus de suggestions, on parle quand même du plus beau jour de ta vie !

Yui posa une main sur la sienne et il frémit.

\- On est un peu fatigués, le boulot est épuisant en ce moment.

\- Heureusement que t'es là pour me défendre, soupira Suga.

Il croisa le regard de Yui et s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire.

Sugawara ne savait pas ce qui le suffoquait le plus entre les regards attendris de leurs parents et le fait que Yui ait besoin de le rassurer.

« Faux. Tout ça est faux. »

Il préférait ne pas se demander si ses parents le connaissaient assez mal pour penser qu'il était vraiment heureux de cette situation, où s'ils prétendaient simplement ne pas s'en rendre compte parce qu'ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

Suga avait de bons souvenirs de son enfance dans leur maison, et il en avait été de même lors de son adolescence – il n'avait jamais été un enfant à problèmes. Il avait toujours ramené des notes exemplaires à la maison et s'était efforcé de causer le moins de souci possible à ses parents.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait dû se montrer un peu plus difficile. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas songé à le mettre devant le fait accompli avec ce mariage, comme s'ils ne voyaient aucune raison qui pourrait bien le pousser à en être mécontent.

Il avait envie de hurler.

Mais parce que Yui était là, parce qu'il aimait ses parents plus qu'il ne se l'admettait à cet instant précis, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais su comment se faire entendre, Sugawara allait se contenter de prendre une longue inspiration et de supporter le reste de ce dîner.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nappe rouge et les assiettes parfaitement alignées de la salle à manger des Michimiya avaient disparu. La rumeur d'un gymnase où le public s'enflammait emplit ses oreilles et avant même qu'il ne tourne la tête, un murmure à sa droite confirma son pressentiment.

\- _Vas-y, Hitoka._

 **SÉOUL**

Kiyoko avait senti que quelque chose dérangeait Sugawara bien avant qu'il ne se retrouve à ses côtés dans les gradins du gymnase. Elle l'avait ressenti jusque dans ses veines, parce que son cœur s'était serré de rage sans la moindre raison, alors qu'elle n'aurait dû ressentir qu'une légère appréhension due au passage imminent de Yachi.

Il en fallait généralement beaucoup pour perturber son calme olympien. Kiyoko ne laissait jamais rien la perturber à ce point.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda t-elle à Sugawara sans le regarder.

Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à passer pour une folle au milieu d'une foule pareille – heureusement que Nishinoya, Ennoshita et Shibayama étaient partis chercher à boire.

Ce dernier passa une main sur son visage et acquiesça.

\- Maintenant, oui. Où est Yachi ?

Il scannait la foule des judokas du regard sans pouvoir discerner les cheveux blonds de l'élève de Kiyoko. Cette dernière la désigna d'un geste de la main, un peu plus loin sur le tatami.

Yachi avait beau avoir l'air moins nerveuse que quelques jours plus tôt, Kiyoko savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

 _« Si tu doutes, ne les laisse pas s'en rendre compte »_

Kiyoko esquissa un sourire en voyant que Yachi suivait ses conseils tant bien que mal.

\- C'est ton élève depuis longtemps ? lui demanda Sugawara.

Elle ne savait pas s'il était réellement intéressé par la question ou s'il cherchait juste une distraction au dîner mortellement ennuyeux auquel il venait tout juste d'échapper. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'air fasciné par l'atmosphère du gymnase.

\- Elle avait onze ans quand ses parents l'ont inscrite. Elle avait peur de tous les autres élèves à l'époque.

Sugawara acquiesça comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Au début, elle se contentait d'éviter les attaques de ses adversaires. Ils étaient tous plus grands qu'elle et ça la rendait nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer ?

Kiyoko garda les yeux rivés sur Yachi tandis qu'elle répondait :

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait gagner, même si elle était la plus petite d'entre eux et qu'ils l'impressionnaient.

Sugawara posa son menton entre ses paumes d'un air pensif.

\- Ça a l'air d'être une chouette fille.

\- C'est sa première compétition. Tous les autres ont commencé plus tôt, mais elle refusait de s'inscrire depuis un moment.

Kiyoko remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je sais qu'elle va gagner.

Sugawara esquissa un sourire. À cet instant précis, Nishinoya, Ennoshita et Shibayama grimpèrent sur les gradins à côté de Kiyoko.

\- Juste à temps pour le début du combat de Yachi ! On a eu de la chance. souffla Ennoshita en s'asseyant.

\- YA-CHI ! hurla Nishinoya, debout sur son siège.

Kiyoko lui donna une claque sur la nuque pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

\- Tu vas encore plus la stresser.

\- Mais non, je l'encourage ! protesta Nishinoya.

Sur le tatami, Yachi semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Elle s'avança en face de son adversaire, une fille probablement plus âgée qu'elle et qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient relevés en une queue de cheval qui battit l'air lorsqu'elle se pencha pour saluer Yachi.

\- Mince, ça aurait été plus facile si elle avait combattu l'autre en premier, elle a l'air moins coriace... souffla Shibayama.

\- Elle peut le faire, murmura Kiyoko.

\- Quelqu'un a vu le nom de cette fille ? demanda Ennoshita.

\- Kaori Suzumeda, répondit Nishinoya. J'ai été regarder le nom de tout le monde.

Kiyoko n'écouta plus un traitre mot de leur conversation à partir de là. Elle regarda Kaori s'approcher de Yachi et l'empoigner par son kimono dans l'intention de la faire tomber immédiatement. Yachi s'écarta vivement sans pourtant la lâcher, mais elle sautillait comme elle avait souvent tendance à le faire quand elle paniquait. Kiyoko serra le poing si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Sugawara posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ça va aller. Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

En effet, Yachi fronça les sourcils et les fit toutes les deux pivoter. Elle avança la pointe de son pied droit entre les pieds de Kaori tout en l'attirant de la main vers elle pour la déséquilibrer vers l'avant. Kiyoko entrevit ce que son élève envisageait de faire et sentit son estomac se nouer. _Koshi Guruma_. C'était une technique que Yachi avait perfectionnée avec Kiyoko depuis des années, mais qu'elle utilisait rarement. Elle préférait les prises qui ne nécessitaient pas de porter un adversaire plus lourd qu'elle.

Dire que Kiyoko était sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme.

Kaori était plus musclé et plus grande qu'elle – ça n'était pas la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, et ça pouvait bien lui coûter la victoire.

Kiyoko savait que Yachi se relèverait si elle perdait – Yachi savait que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais son professeur ne lui en voudrait pour ça, pas alors qu'elle avait déjà fait tant d'efforts pour surmonter sa nervosité.

Mais cette fois-ci, il sembla à Kiyoko que Yachi n'était pas la plus stressée des deux.

\- _Allez_ , murmura t-elle.

Les dents serrées, Yachi la projeta sur le dos avec toute la force qui lui restait.

\- Ouais ! YACHI ! s'écria Sugawara.

Nishinoya, Ennoshita et Shibayama se tournèrent vers Kiyoko d'un air ahuri.

\- Oh mon dieu… murmura Ennoshita.

\- Je suis jaloux, Kiyoko n'a jamais hurlé comme ça à mon premier combat, ricana Nishinoya.

Kiyoko, qui n'avait absolument pas hurlé, jeta un regard amusé à Sugawara. Ce dernier passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Oups. Désolé. Je pensais pas que ça marchait comme ça…

Kiyoko haussa les épaules. Elle était trop heureuse pour songer à lui en vouloir pour une chose aussi futile. Même si elle entendrait sûrement parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle combattit les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux.

\- N'empêche que t'avais raison, elle l'a fait, dit Sugawara avec un sourire.

Kiyoko sentit ses joues s'échauffer et mit cette réaction tout à fait exceptionnelle sur le compte de l'émotion de la victoire de Yachi.

 **OSAKA**

Oikawa flânait dans un centre commercial à proximité de son hôtel. Les scènes de la journée étant terminées, il lui restait une bonne partie de son après-midi de libre et il n'était pas d'humeur à aller répéter son texte dans sa chambre.

Il était habillé assez sobrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait et qu'il ne tenait pas à être reconnu. En noir de la tête aux pieds et abrité derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il pouvait espérer quelques instants de tranquillité.

En passant devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier, Oikawa remarqua un reflet qui marchait à ses côtés. Il reconnut Kenma sans difficulté et enleva un écouteur de ses oreilles avant de lui lancer :

\- Hello, Kenma. Tu t'es perdu ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son sweatshirt.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mis les pieds à Osaka.

Il était habillé comme toutes les fois où Oikawa avait visité son appartement – en d'autres mots, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en pyjama.

\- C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'on soit trois à habiter au Japon, dans notre cercle. Je me demande si c'est un phénomène courant chez les sensitifs…

\- Tu devrais parler moins fort, le prévint Kenma. On ne sait jamais.

Oikawa réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Pitié, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Bokuto après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour…

Kenma acquiesça d'un air très peu convaincu et continua à lui emboîter le pas.

\- Un type te suit, déclara Kenma. Je sais pas qui c'est ni ce qu'il te veut, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est là depuis trop longtemps pour que ça soit une coïncidence.

Le sang d'Oikawa se glaça dans ses veines et il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner lorsque Kenma siffla :

\- Fait comme si t'avais rien remarqué. Il est peut-être pas tout seul.

\- Merde, marmonna Oikawa. _Fais chier._

\- Reste calme, lui ordonna Kenma. On va te sortir de là.

Oikawa s'efforcer de garder la même démarche détendue que quelques minutes auparavant, mais il était certain que sa nervosité pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres.

\- Akaashi, finit-il par murmurer.

\- Qui je dois sauver, cette fois-ci ? soupira le policier en suivant Kenma et Oikawa.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée la plus empruntée du centre commercial.

\- Moi. répondit Oikawa. Si tu sais comment semer un type flippant, c'est maintenant…

\- Le type avec la casquette, l'informa Kenma.

Akaashi se retourna et marcha quelques instants à reculons pour observer les alentours, chaque escalator et sortie de secours qu'ils pourraient éventuellement emprunter. L'homme qui les suivait n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais de ce qu'Oikawa avait aperçu dans le reflet d'une vitrine, il était plus musclé que lui.

\- Je m'occupe des caméras de surveillance, dit Kenma.

\- Comment –

\- Cherche pas. Je m'en occupe, c'est tout.

L'appartement de Kenma apparut sous les yeux d'Akaashi et d'Oikawa comme s'ils y avaient toujours été. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour observer son écran.

\- Donc tu peux faire ça rien qu'avec le nom du centre commercial ? souffla Oikawa, ébahi.

\- Peu importe comment, marmonna Kenma. On va s'occuper de te sortir de là avant, si tu veux bien.

Il afficha plusieurs enregistrements de caméras en temps réel sur son écran.

\- Il a l'air d'être seul. dit Akaashi. Personne n'adopte le même comportement.

L'homme à la casquette marchait avec un calme presque effrayant et n'adressait la parole à personne. Il se contentait de ne pas lâcher Oikawa des yeux sans pour autant l'approcher de trop près.

\- C'est déjà un bon point, murmura Oikawa.

Il tripotait la manche de sa veste d'un air nerveux et se retenait de toutes ses forces de regarder derrière lui. Le centre commercial n'était pas aussi rempli qu'aux heures de pointe, mais il y avait trop de monde pour que cet homme songe à l'attaquer directement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? souffla-t-il. Si je continue à tourner en rond, il va se rendre compte que j'ai compris son manège.

\- On ne sait pas s'il est armé, grimaça Akaashi. Je suggèrerai que tu appelles quelqu'un pour venir te chercher tout en restant dans un endroit fréquenté.

\- Ou alors, tu me le laisses et on le force à dire ce qu'il te veut.

Oikawa releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Iwaizumi, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui dans l'allée, adossée contre un lampadaire.

\- T'es sûr, Iwa-chan ? J'ai pas très envie de me faire tuer pour avoir des informations.

Même être partiellement blessé pouvait mettre fin à sa carrière. Déjà que certains réalisateurs l'emmerdaient pour maquiller un grain de beauté…

Iwaizumi lui emboîta le pas. Derrière eux, il sembla à Oikawa que l'homme qui les suivait s'était rapproché.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Crois-moi, il n'arrivera rien à ton visage. Je sais ce que je fais.

Oikawa soupesa la question. Il doutait qu'Iwaizumi joue inconsciemment avec sa vie, sans compter qu'il il était sans doute l'un des plus raisonnables parmi les sept autres personnes de son cercle.

Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir des biceps pareils en auscultant des patients toute la journée.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui et hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Ça marche, Docteur Strange. Tu nous caches des trucs ?

\- Tu verras bien, ricana Iwaizumi.

Akaashi se racla la gorge.

\- Et donc, on peut savoir ce que tu as en tête, Iwaizumi ?

\- On fait le contraire de ce que t'as dit. Oikawa va dans le coin le moins fréquenté du centre commercial, Kenma se débrouille pour effacer les enregistrements des caméras, et on laisse ce type penser qu'il peut faire ce qui lui chante à quelqu'un de notre cercle.

Le policier échangea un regard avec Kenma.

\- C'est pas très prudent, mais au moins on saura peut-être qui l'a envoyé. répondit ce dernier.

Il pianotait sur son écran, jonglant entre les différentes caméras de cet immense centre commercial. La silhouette d'Oikawa ne quittait jamais son écran.

C'était étrange d'être à la fois devant son écran et à ses côtés, encadré par Iwaizumi et Akaashi. Il devait se concentrer pour rester ancré devant son écran, même si sa curiosité le poussait à voir la scène de ses propres yeux. Il devait surveiller les alentours au cas où quelqu'un viendrait perturber leur plan au dernier moment.

\- On compte sur toi, Iwaizumi. déclara Akaashi. S'il arrive quelque chose à Oikawa…

Ce dernier battit des cils dans sa direction.

\- Trop gentil, Kei chan.

\- Non, en fait fais ce que tu veux. se ravisa Akaashi. Adieu, Oikawa.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? marmonna Iwaizumi. On arrive dans une impasse.

Oikawa sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il y avait bien quelques vendeurs au fond de leurs magasins, mais là où il se dirigeait, les passants se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Il se retourna enfin pour faire face à son suiveur. Vêtu d'un blouson bleu marine et toujours coiffé de cette affreuse casquette grise, il le toisait d'un air presque blasé. Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas mal de fans qui me suivent partout, mais c'est rare que ça soit des mecs, déclara-t-il en le dévisageant.

Les mains dans les poches, l'autre ne réagit pas à sa provocation.

\- Écoute, plus tu te débattras, plus je risque d'abîmer ton joli visage de comédien. Ça serait dommage.

Un sourire échappa à Oikawa. Maintenant qu'il avait Iwaizumi de son côté, il avait considérablement moins peur de ce type, surtout s'il était seul.

\- Je te retourne le conseil. Sauf que contrairement à moi, ton visage n'a rien de joli.

À sa droite, Iwaizumi fit craquer les articulations de ses poings.

\- Je vais t'envoyer en enfer, connard. siffla le médecin.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà sorti cette réplique dans un de mes films, remarqua Oikawa.

\- La ferme. déclara platement Akaashi.

En face de lui, l'homme l'observait toujours, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je sais pas par qui tu penses être protégé, mais ça suffira pas. Je déconne pas. Viens sagement avec moi.

\- Ça suffit, grinça Iwaizumi. Je vais l'emplâtrer dans le mur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Iwaizumi se jeta sur lui pour lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire. L'autre l'évita de justesse et saisit le col de son blouson.

\- Tu le prends comme ça ?

À cet instant précis, Kenma fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Kuroo dans sa chambre.

\- Hé, Kenma, Lev m'a demandé si -

\- Kuroo, _pas maintenant_. siffla t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Oikawa était toujours aux prises avec le type à la casquette. Kenma ne voulait pas quitter la scène des yeux.

\- OK, je te laisse, ça va… soupira Kuroo en quittant la pièce.

De son côté, Oikawa sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ça se présentait décidément moins bien que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Iwaizumi se contenta d'affronter le regard de l'homme, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était beaucoup trop près de lui. Il lui allongea brusquement un puissant coup de pied à l'estomac. Projeté au sol, son adversaire hoqueta à la fois de douleur et de surprise. Iwaizumi attrapa l'encolure de son blouson et le força à se relever avant de le frapper au visage et de le jeter par terre à nouveau. Le souffle coupé, l'autre écarquilla les yeux, trop mal en point pour résister.

Un pied appuyé sur sa jugulaire, Iwaizumi lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

\- Qui ? s'écria Oikawa. Qui t'as envoyé ?

L'homme se contenta de ricaner, la bouche pleine de sang. Le sang de l'acteur ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Iwa-chan, assomme-le. déclara platement Oikawa. On a qu'à le fouiller.

L'autre s'arrêta brutalement de sourire. Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, mais Kenma l'arrêta.

\- Des agents de sécurité se dirigent vers vous.

\- Raison de plus pour faire vite. répliqua Iwaizumi.

Sur ces mots, il lui envoya un dernier coup qui lui fit perdre conscience.

\- Aoutch ! s'écria Oikawa. Attention à ma main, quand même.

Il examina ses phalanges d'un air boudeur.

\- T'as rien du tout, arrêtes de geindre. grogna Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier s'empressa de fouiller la veste de l'homme. Il n'en tira qu'un portefeuille qu'il se dépêcha de faire disparaître dans la poche d'Oikawa.

\- Son portable. le pressa Kenma. Cherche son portable.

Iwaizumi le trouva dans la poche de son pantalon, juste à temps avant que trois agents de sécurité ne débarquent au bout de l'allée.

\- C'était moins une, soupira Oikawa en se relevant. C'est l'heure de jouer les victimes traumatisées. Je suis très doué pour ça.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Kenma. Faut que j'aille voir Kuroo.

Oikawa acquiesça et se tourna vers les trois membres de son cercle qui se tenaient en face de lui, au-dessus du corps inerte d'un type qui aurait pu le tuer sans leur intervention.

\- Merci.

Akaashi et Iwaizumi s'entre-regardèrent et un mince sourire échappa à ce dernier.

\- C'est normal. On n'allait quand même pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

 **TOKYO**

Kenma poussa la porte de sa chambre et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'expression de Kuroo, assis dans le canapé. Il regardait la télévision sans grand enthousiasme, l'air préoccupé.

Il se détestait de lui avoir parlé aussi froidement quelques instants plus tôt, mais la sécurité d'Oikawa en dépendait. Il détestait cette manière que Kuroo avait de le regarder comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus, il détestait devoir cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que Kuroo l'aurait sans doute mis au courant bien plus tôt s'il avait été à sa place.

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Kuroo acquiesça d'un air vaguement inquiet. Il tapota la place à côté de lui sur le sofa.

\- Viens là.

Kenma s'efforça de combattre l'anxiété qui s'insinuait dans ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse.

C'était Kuroo, il le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs. Kenma ne faisait confiance à personne plus qu'à lui. Il comprendrait.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

* * *

 _« We don't deal with outsiders very well_

 _They say newcomers have a certain smell_

 _You have trust issues, not to mention_

 _They say they can smell your intentions »_

Twenty One Pilots, **Heathens**.

* * *

Et voilààà :D

next chapter : kuroo

Allez tchuss, merci d'avoir lu :)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Pour citer le frère ponce, ceux qui n'aiment pas le Kuroshou, abjurez votre foi en Belzébuth et vous mourrez pardonnés (maybe)


	7. Vérité

Heyyy :D

Voilà le chap de cette semaine 8) J'ai un peu galéré à le finir parce que j'ai pas trop le temps mais je tiens bon ! Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez jamais à m'en laisser, ça me motive vraiment x)

Sinon je tiens à dire que je suis ENFIN à jour avec les scans de haikyuu et que par conséquent….je suis KageMiya trash. RIP.

Thanks à **Bymeha** pour m'avoir motivée à le finir et pour ses idées, merci à **Thalilitwen** et **Elliada** pour leur soutien éternel, et merci à **AsterRealm, Shakyla et Rin-BlackRabbit** pour toutes ces WW qui m'ont bien aidée à finir ce chap, i love all of ya

ALSO : bientôt la kuroshou week ! trop hâte et trop peur en même temps parce que tous les scénarios que j'ai prévu sont longs af et je sais que je vais ramer pour tout écrire a temps, save me.

Bref je m'égare, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews, ma raison de vivre.

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter What's Up de 4 Non Blondes en lisant ce chapitre, en particulier la fin :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **TOKYO**

\- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre ces derniers temps ?

Il n'y avait aucune once de reproche dans le ton que Kuroo avait employé, simplement une inquiétude mal camouflée.

Alors Kenma lui avait dit toute la vérité – aussi difficile qu'elle ait pu être à expliquer. Kuroo ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, même si ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur au fil de son récit.

Kenma avait parlé de la première fois où il avait vu Oikawa, de ce qui était arrivé à Bokuto, et enfin de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait brusquement envoyé balader quelques instants plus tôt.

Et maintenant qu'il avait terminé de parler, maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Kuroo, les mains tremblantes et l'estomac noué par l'appréhension, Kenma espérait de tout son cœur que les autres membres de son cercle aient la décence de la fermer.

Bien évidemment, c'était mal connaître Oikawa.

\- Hm, je crois qu'il te prend pour un dingue. Ou alors il est tellement gay pour toi qu'il réfléchit à un moyen de passer outre le fait que t' _es_ un dingue.

Kenma allait l'étrangler. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de faire réagir Kuroo.

\- T'as cassé Kuroo ! se lamenta Bokuto en tournant autour de son meilleur ami avec une expression catastrophée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Kenma prit une longue inspiration et déclara avec un calme olympien :

\- Oikawa, Bokuto, fermez vos gueules.

Kuroo sembla sortir de sa torpeur et considéra Kenma d'un air interloqué.

\- Attends, ils viennent de dire quoi, là ?

Oikawa et Bokuto échangèrent un regard équivoque. Kuroo voulait savoir ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Donc Kuroo ne remettait pas en question ce que Kenma lui avait raconté. Donc…

\- Il est taré. T'as de la chance de l'avoir, ricana Oikawa.

Kenma fronça les sourcils quand Kuroo se leva du sofa pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Mais…tu me crois ? bredouilla-t-il.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroo.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois. La vraie question c'est pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt.

Kenma baissa fébrilement les yeux.

\- Mais parce que…parce que moi-même j'avais du mal à y croire, au début. Et aussi –

Kuroo prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui faire lever les yeux, et Kenma combattit de toutes ses forces le feu qu'il sentait monter à ses joues.

\- C'est pas important. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu m'aies dit la vérité, et que je te croie.

Kuroo laissa échapper un rire soulagé. Kenma se sentit plus stupide que jamais d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que Kuroo l'enverrait balader s'il lui parlait de son cercle.

Kuroo était la seule personne qui l'ait toujours suivi où qu'il ait pu aller, la seule personne qui était là au début et qui le serait sûrement à la fin, aussi. Et Kenma l'aimait, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour risquer de le perdre.

\- Franchement, après ce que je me suis imaginé, je suis bien content que tu m'annonces un truc pareil.

Kenma sentit son cœur se serrer. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Kuroo avait bien pu penser, pendant tout ce temps ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question – son regard surpris ancré dans celui de Kuroo en disait assez long.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai repensé à quand on était plus jeunes, au moment où tes connards de parents te mettaient des idées à la con dans la tête, et –

Kenma passa une main sur son visage avant de croiser le regard de Kuroo.

\- Et où je ne voulais pas te dire ce qui n'allait pas, où je t'ignorais parce que c'était plus facile que de t'expliquer ce qui se passait chez moi et de me planter devant toi et de te dire que j'étais gay. acheva t-il.

\- Ouais. admit Kuroo d'une voix douce. C'est à peu près ça.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Kenma. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt.

Tout comme il aurait dû lui faire confiance quand ils étaient encore au lycée et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de lui en parler, quand Kuroo l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu'il s'en foutait éperdument, parce que ça ne changeait rien. Et c'était bien grâce à lui que Kenma avait fini par y croire.

Il se souvenait de chaque détail, du sweat rouge avec un chat noir que Kuroo portait toujours à l'époque, des feuilles d'automne qui jonchaient les allées du parc, et surtout, des larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues parce que pour la première fois, il était certain que cet ami-là ne s'en irait pas.

Kuroo l'attira contre lui et soupira.

\- C'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Et Kenma savait qu'il le pensait vraiment, qu'il ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur, parce que Kuroo comprenait. Pas comme ceux qui hochent la tête, posent une main sur votre épaule et disent « Je comprends » alors qu'il n'y comprennent rien, « Ca va aller » alors qu'il n'en savent rien du tout, parce que c'est toujours mieux de faire semblant.

Kuroo comprenait vraiment, lui. Il savait que Kenma avait du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit après avoir dû cacher autant de choses à ses parents, et il avait conscience que même si Kenma ne le montrait pas, il finirait tôt ou tard par lui livrer tous ses secrets.

C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné, et Kenma se serait damné plutôt que d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

 **OSAKA**

Oikawa avait mis un moment à convaincre les agents de sécurité de le laisser partir rapidement. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que des photographes le prennent en chasse. Laissant le corps immobile et encore anonyme de son agresseur, il laissa l'un des vigiles le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le dos contre la porte, Oikawa soupira profondément. Retrouver le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre lui apporta un réconfort instantané. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et examina ses mains. Elles ne le faisaient pas vraiment souffrir, mais ses phalanges étaient sensibles.

\- Enveloppe les pendant un petit moment.

Oikawa aurait pu lâcher un « T'es encore là, Iwa-chan ? » mais il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il se sentait bien mieux quand il n'était pas seul, alors il se contenta de sourire.

\- Ouais.

Il sortit sa trousse a pharmacie de l'une de ses valises. Iwaizumi en examina le contenu d'un air sceptique.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de tout ce bordel ?

\- Je suis à Osaka pendant encore un bon mois ! Tout mon bordel me manquerait terriblement si je le laissais chez moi…

Iwaizumi acquiesça, l'air pourtant peu convaincu. Oikawa l'imaginait bien partir en vacances avec une paire de tongs et un slip de rechange, comme l'homme des cavernes qu'il était.

\- T'es pas doué, marmonna Iwaizumi en l'observant s'emmêler dans ses bandages.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils et lui tendit ses mains.

\- T'as qu'à le faire pour moi, alors.

Iwaizumi lui prit les bandages des mains et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'acteurs trop douillets et incapables de prendre soin d'eux.

\- Merci. souffla Oikawa.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, fit remarquer Iwaizumi, toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par une série de coups frappés à la porte de la chambre d'Oikawa.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Oikawa s'apprêtait à répondre que non, quand la voir reconnaissable de Yahaba retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oikawa, ouvre cette porte. C'est Yahaba, tu sais, ton agent que tu as oublié d'appeler alors que la moitié des chaînes de télé racontent que tu t'es fait agresser ?

Oikawa se tourna vers Iwaizumi, le regard impuissant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Il a pas tort. T'aurais pu l'appeler.

Dans le couloir, Yahaba s'impatientait.

\- Oikawa, ouvre cette porte avant que –

L'acteur se précipita pour le faire entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Vêtu d'une veste de smoking bleu marine, d'une chemise immaculée et d'un jean, Yahaba était égal à lui-même – en revanche, ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés.

\- T'as couru ?

Derrière Yahaba, Iwaizumi lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître.

\- Si j'ai couru ? Avec la circulation à cette heure-ci, encore heureux !

\- Désolé, je suis à côté de mes pompes là, j'aurais dû t'appeler…

Le regard de Yahaba se radoucit et il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oikawa.

\- On s'en fiche. Du moment que tu vas bien…

Son regard descendit jusqu'aux mains bandées de l'acteur.

\- Tes mains…

\- Juste quelques bleus, ça se maquillera facilement.

Yahaba le fixa comme s'il caressait l'idée de lui mettre une gifle.

\- Mais on s'en fout que ça se maquille ou pas ! Ça te fait mal ?

Un sourire échappa à Oikawa.

\- Non. Ça va.

Son agent croisa les bras.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laisser te balader seul pendant tout ce temps. Jusque là tout se passait plutôt bien, mais à partir de maintenant il est hors de question que tu te balades sans garde du corps.

Oikawa serra les dents.

\- Écoute, j'ai été capable de me défendre…

\- Ouais, et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment, d'ailleurs. Tu chouines quand on approche le sèche cheveux trop près de ton crâne, depuis quand t'es capable d'assommer un type plus musclé que toi ?

Oikawa cligna des yeux en cherchant désespérément une parade.

\- Je suis plein de surprises. déclara t-il avec un sourire qui n'allait certainement pas convaincre Yahaba.

Ce dernier l'observait d'un air dubitatif. Il finit par poser les mains sur ses hanches, l'air impitoyable.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même pas chercher à comprendre. Demain à la première heure, t'auras un garde du corps. Prépare-toi psychologiquement.

Oikawa se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant.

 _« Pitié. »_

 **PÉKIN**

Adossé à un mur dans l'aile la plus isolée du complexe scientifique où il travaillait, Sugawara profitait de sa pause pour respirer. Après ce qui était arrivé à Oikawa, des théories toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres n'avaient cessé de se bousculer dans sa tête et il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur rien.

Respirant l'air aseptisé aux relents d'antibactérien, Sugawara ferma les yeux. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir être aussi honnête avec Yui que Kenma l'avait été avec Kuroo. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait le piège se refermer sur lui – sur eux deux, d'ailleurs. S'il choisissait de rebrousser chemin maintenant, il tournait autant le dos à sa famille qu'à Yui. Si elle avait accepté, si ce futur lui convenait, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire de même ?

Pourquoi était-il le seul à rester coincé entre ce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir et ce qu'il était forcé d'accepter ?

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Daichi en s'adossant en face de lui dans le couloir.

Si tout le monde pouvait simplement _cesser_ de lui poser la même question stupide…

\- Ouais. répondit-il. Ça va.

Daichi aurait dû embrayer sur un sujet de conversation banal, lui raconter des anecdotes sur sa journée et notamment les bêtises de ses collègues comme il en avait l'habitude. Au lieu de ça, son ami d'enfance l'observa longuement d'un air indéchiffrable, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, avant de déclarer :

\- Suga, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je te pensais plus courageux que ça.

Sugawara leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Daichi ?

Ce qu'il détestait faire semblant d'être stupide. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée à répliquer.

\- T'es vraiment heureux, à l'idée de te marier avec Yui ?

La colère sourde qu'il entrapercevait dans les yeux de Daichi le stupéfia autant que sa manière de le provoquer ouvertement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et si Sugawara se débrouillait pour mentir à l'entièreté de sa famille ainsi qu'à celle de Yui, il n'en allait pas de même avec Daichi. C'était l'un de ses amis les plus précieux – il l'avait connu avant même de croiser la route d'Asahi – et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Daichi verrait clair dans son jeu. Il l'avait vu rire, pleurer, pester contre le monde entier aussi silencieusement qu'il le faisait en ce moment même : Daichi le connaissait mieux que quiconque et c'était encore plus désolant de se dire que Sugawara avait pensé pouvoir le berner.

Yui n'était pas du genre à lui poser ce genre de questions, mais si elle l'avait fait, Sugawara était certain qu'il aurait eu tout autant de mal à lui mentir.

Daichi fit un pas vers lui.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu l'aimes.

Sugawara lui rendit son regard noir.

\- J'ai rien à te prouver, Daichi, murmura t-il.

S'il croyait que toute cette histoire était facile à vivre, qu'il aimait se complaire dans cette situation…S'il pensait une seule seconde qu'il pouvait débarquer chez les parents de Yui et leur crier qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'épouser leur fille…

\- Je veux juste que –

\- Que quoi ? l'interrompit Sugawara. Tu vas me dire la même chose qu'Asahi, que tu veux juste que je sois heureux ? Est-ce que ça t'as effleuré l'idée que si j'ai choisi d'accepter ce mariage, c'était parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, avant que Daichi ne secoue la tête.

\- Excuse-moi. J'aurai pas dû m'en mêler. Mais peut-être que si Asahi t'as dit ça, c'est que tu devrais y réfléchir.

\- J'y penserai. répondit Sugawara, plus froidement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour retourner à son poste, l'esprit encore plus brumeux qu'une demi-heure plus tôt.

 **CHICAGO**

Akaashi avala d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse de café. La boisson était froide depuis longtemps, oubliée après qu'il se soit perdu dans l'amas d'informations qu'il avait récoltées depuis la visite d'Ukai.

Le tableau d'affichage qu'il avait acheté quelques années auparavant avait trouvé son utilité : connectées par des fils de différentes couleurs, plusieurs photographies et notes griffonnées étaient punaisées sur la surface en liège.

La soirée était trop avancée pour qu'il réfléchisse correctement et il en avait conscience. En revanche, puisqu'il ne dormirait pas paisiblement tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le lien entre Futakuchi et l'agresseur d'Oikawa, il ne lui restait plus qu'à fixer son tableau en espérant que la conclusion se fasse d'elle-même dans son esprit.

\- Il est tard, fit remarquer Saeko.

Sa voix résonna dans le crâne d'Akaashi comme le début d'une migraine.

\- Je sais, soupira t-il. Mais on a besoin de réponses.

La conductrice fit quelques pas vers le tableau et s'arrêta devant la photo de Futakuchi, sous laquelle était punaisée la liste de ses infractions.

\- Comment tu as eu à accès à ces fichiers ? lui demanda Saeko en se grattant le menton. Tu es de la police de Chicago et ce type vivait à Londres…

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

\- Je connais un flic qui travaille à Londres.

\- Cool ! Et donc…ce Futakuchi, il a été attrapé pour trafic de drogue, donc. Quel rapport avec nous ?

\- Son dossier ne précise pas quel type de drogue. Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec les sensitifs. D'après ce qu'il a dit à Bokuto, il prétendait en être un.

\- Mais on en est pas sûrs, continua Saeko. Donc…

\- Donc dans le meilleur des cas, il prenait n'importe quel sale boulot bien payé qu'on lui refilait. Dans le pire des cas, on a tué un sensitif, et j'imagine que son cercle n'a pas apprécié…

C'était compréhensible. Akaashi n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de presser la détente – parce que c'était cet enfoiré, ou Bokuto. Il pouvait concevoir que sept autres personnes liées à Futakuchi veulent le venger – ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, en revanche, était qu'ils traquent leurs semblables.

\- Eh bah peu importe, grogna Saeko. On s'occupera d'eux un par un s'il le faut.

Akaashi soupira. Il aurait voulu rester aussi positif que Saeko, vraiment.

\- En attendant, d'après les papiers qu'Oikawa a récupérés, le type qui le suivait s'appelle Taichi Kawanishi.

\- À ton avis…ça pourrait être un sensitif ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais deux d'entre nous attaqués en aussi peu de temps, ça peut pas être une coïncidence.

Ils contemplèrent le tableau tous les deux pendant encore un moment, perdus dans des hypothèses que seules de nouvelles preuves pourraient confirmer.

Saeko posa une main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi et son appartement et la nuit de Chicago disparurent pour laisser place au soleil écrasant de Nairobi. Si le bruit qui envahit immédiatement son environnement le fit grimacer, la chaleur le fit soupirer d'aise. Les nuits étaient décidément trop froides à Chicago.

Assis à côté de Saeko dans un bus qui brinquebalait sur les aspérités de la route, Akaashi se sentit bien plus apaisé que lorsqu'il était assis devant cette carte de leurs peurs et des dangers qui restaient à venir.

 **LONDRES**

Assis entre Konoha et Shirofuku sur un banc qui dominait un parc désert, Bokuto poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il n'avait eu que peu de doutes sur la manière dont Kuroo réagirait, mais le fait de savoir que Kenma pouvait enfin respirer le rassurait.

De son côté, il avait fini par calmement leur expliquer qu'il devrait se tenir tranquille quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache un peu plus sur ce les risques qu'il courait et comment s'en prémunir. Ses amis s'étaient platement excusés pour la connerie de Konoha, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bokuto s'était dit que ces deux-là ne le laisseraient peut-être pas tomber aussi facilement que tous les autres avant eux.

Il savait qu'Oikawa avait gardé le portefeuille de son agresseur, et n'avait nul doute sur le fait qu'il reviendrait vers eux une fois qu'il pourrait l'examiner en toute sûreté. En attendant, il comptait essayer de se détendre, et peut-être même prétendre pour une soirée ou deux que sa vie avait encore un semblant de sens.

\- Tu mettrais pas un peu de musique, Bo ? lui souffla Konoha. Regarder le paysage en étant défoncés, c'est sympa cinq minutes, mais bon…

\- C'est moi qui choisis, déclara Shirofuku en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Bokuto lui tendit son enceinte portable pour qu'elle puisse y connecter son appareil. Par-dessus son épaule, il distingua une série de titres qu'elle fit défiler jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait :

 **What's Up – 4 Non Blondes**

Les premières notes de guitare firent sourire Bokuto alors qu'elles emplissaient le silence, jusqu'à faire râler Konoha.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Pas celle là, je la déteste…

Bokuto et Shirofuku échangèrent un regard malicieux et entonnèrent joyeusement le premier couplet de la chanson.

 _« 25 years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination »_

\- Vous chantez faux, pour info.

Sourds à ses protestations, Bokuto et Shirofuku continuèrent avec encore plus d'entrain. Cette dernière se leva même du banc et invita Bokuto à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Ils se mirent à danser tout en hurlant le reste des paroles, sous le regard consterné de Konoha, qui remettait en question tous ses choix de vie.

 _« I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the whole world's made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means »_

 _*  
_ **PÉKIN**

Sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à son appartement, Sugawara marchait sans se presser. Son altercation avec Daichi n'avait fait qu'empirer son humeur déjà massacrante, et il comptait profiter du beau temps pour rentrer à pied. Il se mit à fredonner une chanson sans y penser, comme si elle était imprimée dans sa tête et que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de la chanter.

 _« And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out, what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar »_

Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la rue bondée de Pékin se métamorphoser en un escalier de pierre surplombant une ville qui ne pouvait qu'être Séoul.

Tout en lui emboîtant le pas, Kiyoko croisa son regard et souffla d'une voix presque timide :

 _« And so I wake in the morning and I step outside  
And I take A deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs,  
What's goin' on ? »_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affreuse journée, Sugawara sourit et se laissa bercer par le refrain qui résonnait dans sa tête, chantée par autant de voix qu'il avait de compagnons.

 **OSAKA**

En peignoir dans sa salle de bain, Oikawa se servit de son sèche cheveux comme d'un micro alors qu'il scandait :

 _« And I say hey... hey...  
I said hey, what's goin' on  
And I say hey... hey...  
I said hey, what's goin' on »_

Si on avait le cran de lui poser la question, Iwaizumi nierait avoir souri devant ce spectacle, tout comme il niera quand Matsukawa prétendra l'avoir entendu chanter dans son bureau.

 **NAIROBI**

Le visage contre la vitre du bus, Akaashi observait le paysage en somnolant à moitié. Sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle sur cette impulsion, il se surprit à murmurer les paroles d'une chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

 _« And I try, oh my God, do I try  
I try all the time in this institution »_

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque Saeko, bien plus enthousiaste que lui, leva le poing vers le ciel avant de hurler :

 _« And I pray, oh my God, do I pray  
I pray every single day_

 _For a revolution ! »_

 **TOKYO**

 _« And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out, what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning and I step outside »_

Kenma tapait du pied sous la table, en rythme avec la chanson qui refusait de lui sortir de la tête. Le bruit d'une télécommande qui échappait des mains de Kuroo le fit se retourner.

\- Kenma…c'est moi ou tu chantais ?

Kuroo l'observait, la bouche ouverte, aussi fasciné que s'il venait d'assister à un alignement des planètes.

Kenma secoua la tête.

\- T'as rêvé.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Kuroo passa le reste de la soirée à fredonner la même chanson, clamant que Kenma la lui avait mise dans la tête quand ce dernier osait se plaindre que _« ça fait 3 heures, Kuroo, stop »._

 _« And I take deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs,_

 _What's Going On ? »_

Mais pour être honnête, Kenma n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux de le voir chanter comme si tout était normal, après ce qu'il lui avait révélé quelques heures plus tôt. Peut être que la définition de Kuroo de la normalité était plus vaste que la moyenne – et peut être bien que c'était pour ça que Kenma ne voudrait jamais de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette fin en musique ne vous a pas trop déstabilisés, j'espère que ça a donné a peu près la même ambiance que dans la série en tout cas 8)

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, avec le nouveau garde du corps d'Oikawa en guest star lol. DEVINEZ QUI C'EST

anyway merci d'avoir lu !

 **Aeliheart974**


	8. Résistance

_DEBOUT LES MORTS_

Oui j'ai genre 3 semaines de retard mais entre la rentrée et tout ça...Voilà, j'ai pas d'excuse mais je ferai un effort pour poster la suite plus rapidement :D

Sinon a défaut d'écrire cette fic, j'ai eu le temps de regarder tous les épisodes sortis de BNHA (20/20 j'adore j'adhère je valide Aizawa est mon animal spirituel) et de lire une demi tonnes de fics EraserMight entre temps (mon nouvel otp de pure qualité)

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (surtout toi Guest vu que j'ai pas pu te répondre, j'espère que tu vas trouver 100 euros par terre tu le mérites)

Merci colossal à ma waifu **Bymeha** pour m'avoir donné des idées pour les parties de ce chap qui me bloquaient, ainsi qu'à **Thalilitwen** pour m'avoir fait écrire tout le dimanche après midi (UR SUCH A BLESSING)

Anyway je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 _ **"** Is our secret safe tonight_

 _And are we out of sight_

 _Or will our world come tumbling down?"_

MUSE, **Resistance**.

* * *

 **OSAKA**

Oikawa fut brutalement réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un rapide coup d'œil aux chiffres de l'écran lui fit pousser un juron.

\- Sept heures. Un dimanche. Je vais me le faire.

L'acteur se releva d'un bond et décrocha son portable.

\- Oui ! hurla-t-il dans le combiné. Quoi ?

\- Oikawa Tooru ?

\- Ouais, tu viens de le réveiller.

\- Mes excuses, mais votre agent m'a ordonné de vous appeler à cette heure précise. Je suis Ushijima Wakatoshi, votre nouveau garde du corps.

Oikawa poussa un soupir agacé. Tout ça était donc l'œuvre de Yahaba. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Attends-moi dans le hall de l'hôtel, grommela-t-il. Je m'habille et je descends.

\- Bien.

Oikawa balança son portable sur son lit d'un geste rageur. Si c'était la vengeance de Yahaba pour l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, elle était réussie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de mauvaise humeur dès le matin ? grommela Iwaizumi. Ça fait dix minutes que j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je lis, et ça m'étonne même pas que ça soit ta faute.

\- Oh, mille pardons, Docteur Iwaizumi ! se moqua Oikawa. Toi au moins, on ne t'a pas réveillé à une heure indécente tout ça pour rencontrer un maudit garde du corps.

\- Parce que j'en ai pas besoin, ricana Iwaizumi. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un fragile.

Oikawa claqua la porte de la salle de bain après avoir adressé un geste grossier à Iwaizumi. Il prit tout son temps pour se préparer et descendit tranquillement dans le hall en priant pour que son garde du corps ne soit pas un type hideux et insupportable. Si c'était le cas, il s'arrangerait pour le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il démissionne.

L'acteur s'étonna à peine de trouver Yahaba dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, assis en face d'un grand brun qui ne pouvait être que son garde du corps. Oikawa regretta presque de lui avoir hurlé dessus. En dehors de son expression stoïque et de sa posture plus raide que s'il avait été une statue, il avait un certain charme tout en restant intimidant.

\- Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend, grogna Yahaba.

Oikawa l'ignora royalement et s'empara du menu.

\- Si tu m'avais pas réveillé à cette heure-ci…

\- Me fais pas croire que t'as mieux à faire, ricana Yahaba. Enfin bref. Ushijima, voilà la bête. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est réellement insupportable.

Ushijima fronça les sourcils, visiblement imperméable à l'humour de Yahaba.

\- Il plaisante, dit Oikawa d'une voix mielleuse. Je suis tout à fait adorable.

\- Ça m'est égal. déclara Ushijima. Je suis là pour vous protéger, pas pour vous faire la conversation.

Oikawa haussa les sourcils en reposant la carte du restaurant.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien parle-moi un peu de toi, Ushiwaka. Que je m'assure que tu n'es pas aussi ennuyeux que ce que t'en a l'air.

Ushijima ne releva pas la pique d'Oikawa et entreprit de lui faire un résumé de ses expériences professionnelles, ainsi que de lister tous les arts martiaux qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, selon ses dires.

\- Impressionnant, déclara Kiyoko.

Oikawa lui lança un regard blasé. Elle n'apparaissait quasiment jamais à ses côtés, mais il suffisait qu'un garde du corps ceinture noire de judo débarque pour piquer son intérêt.

\- Merci, répondit Ushijima, visiblement surpris par ce compliment.

Oikawa réalisa avec dégoût qu'il avait probablement entendu Kiyoko s'exprimer à travers lui. Yahaba le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air vaguement inquiet.

\- Et sinon, tu sais faire la cuisine ?

\- Oikawa, c'est ton garde du corps, pas ton esclave. protesta Yahaba.

\- Mon estomac fait partie de mon corps, aux dernières nouvelles.

Yahaba se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ushijima ? Des questions ?

\- En effet, j'en ai une.

Oikawa le fixa en croisant les bras.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Comment un acteur aussi célèbre que vous a-t-il pu être assez stupide pour passer autant de temps sans garde du corps ?

Yahaba éclata de rire et Oikawa manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Je vous engage. déclara son agent avant qu'Oikawa ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Et pour répondre à votre question, ce grand nigaud estimait qu'il n'aimait pas être suivi en permanence par un gorille, pour citer ses propres mots.

Yahaba sortit un contrat de sa mallette en cuir et le tendit à Ushijima.

\- Signez ici.

\- Alors là, protesta Oikawa, si tu crois que –

\- Toi aussi tu signes et tu la fermes. dit Yahaba avec un grand sourire.

Oikawa contempla l'idée de protester avec plus de véhémence et même de lui faire une scène, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop jouer avec les nerfs de Yahaba au vu des récents évènements.

Il se résigna donc à signer, non sans avoir adressé un regard noir à Ushijima.

 **NAIROBI**

Sugawara se retourna dans son lit, agacé par un bruit insupportable qui l'empêchait de s'endormir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il pouvait s'agir – et quelque chose lui disait que le bruit ne venait pas de chez lui.

L'obscurité se déforma soudain devant ses yeux fatigués et il sentit l'air se réchauffer. En tendant l'oreille, il reconnut le son de tambours et de pieds heurtant la poussière.

\- Désolée, murmura Saeko, allongée à côté de lui. C'est pas très pratique pour dormir.

\- C'est rien, répondit Sugawara. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Saeko se releva sur ses coudes pour vérifier que son frère était profondément endormi.

\- Une manifestation. Ça arrive de temps en temps. Mon frère a le sommeil lourd donc ça ne le dérange plus, mais moi j'ai encore du mal.

Suga plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Il finit par se retourner vers Saeko. Une question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir.

\- Dis… Où sont vos parents ?

Saeko haussa les épaules, mais il l'avait vue se raidir.

\- Ma mère est dans un coin plus riche de ce pays. Et pour ce qui est de mon père, je n'en sais rien.

\- Désolé. T'es pas obligée de m'en parler.

Saeko secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'on ne me pose pas souvent la question. Et Ryu n'aime pas en parler.

Sugawara acquiesça. Son frère dormait à poings fermés en se retournant de temps en temps dans son hamac.

\- J'avais huit ans quand ils se sont séparés. Mon père avait épousé ma mère pour son argent et même quand ils étaient encore ensemble, on était bien mieux chez notre tante qui habitait ici, à Kibéra.

Saeko s'éclaircit la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre son récit. Dans la semi-pénombre qui pesait dans le salon, elle avait l'air bien plus vulnérable que toutes les autres fois où Sugawara avait visité son monde.

\- Ils nous demandaient constamment de choisir.

\- Personne ne devrait demander ça à ses enfants. lâcha Sugawara. C'est injuste.

Il se sentait stupide, à énumérer des vérités évidentes, mais c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Ouais. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai choisi aucun de deux. Je suis partie avec mon frère quand il a eu dix-huit ans.

\- C'est courageux, murmura Sugawara.

\- C'était pas drôle tous les jours, mais on s'en est sortis.

\- Il a l'air heureux, fit remarquer Sugawara.

Saeko esquissa un sourire.

\- On s'en sort. Mais si t'avais vu la tête de mon père le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je voulais être chauffeur de matatu…

Sugawara pensait comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, au moins pour ce qui était de l'autorité de ses parents. Les siens avaient prévu depuis longtemps qu'il ferait des études de sciences, et il était heureux de s'être pris de passion pour la chimie. Autrement, il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de les contredire.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

\- Tu comptes parler de nous à ton frère ?

Saeko prit un air pensif.

\- J'en sais rien. On est un peu superstitieux, par ici.

Sugawara sourit.

\- Si Kenma a réussi à en parler à Kuroo, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, toi aussi.

\- Eh, protesta Saeko d'un air moqueur. C'est pas moi qui ai besoin de courage !

Elle lui allongea un coup de coude et Sugawara ricana.

\- Touché.

\- Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu préfères leur mentir. reprit Saeko. J'ai trouvé ça plus simple pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ça m'a surtout pourri la vie.

Le chimiste tripota nerveusement la manche de son pyjama.

\- Je m'en sens incapable. C'est pitoyable, je sais, mais sans ma famille… J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus rien.

\- Ça n'a rien de pitoyable, protesta Saeko. C'est normal. Et personne ne te le reproche. Mais…

Sugawara sonda son visage à la recherche de la suite de sa phrase.

\- Mais t'es plus tout seul, acheva Saeko. Tu nous as nous, maintenant.

 **CHICAGO**

Akaashi immobilisa son véhicule au bord d'un terrain vague.

\- C'est là ? Tu en es sûr ? l'interrogea Kageyama.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Le lieu correspondait en tout point à la description que leur informateur leur avait indiquée. Il sortit ses lunettes de soleil de la boîte à gants et descendit de la voiture, scannant les environs d'un air méfiant.

Plusieurs constructions sommaires en tôle se dressaient au fond du terrain vague, et ce dernier était jonché de détritus en tout genre. Typiquement le type d'endroit où des groupes de drogués devaient se retrouver pour échanger leur marchandise.

\- Le type qu'on a interrogé a peut être simplement parlé de cet endroit pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. dit Akaashi. On fait un tour et si on ne trouve rien de suspect, on s'en v-

Il aperçut soudainement Bokuto à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Akaashi se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- On s'en va.

Kageyama acquiesça. Il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- On prend chacun un côté ? Je vais à droite, indiqua Akaashi.

Il s'éloigna suffisamment de Kageyama pour être certain de ne pas être entendu et Bokuto lui emboîta le pas.

\- Hey, lui lança le DJ. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On cherche la planque d'un dealer, répondit Akaashi. Tout va bien de ton côté ?

Bokuto sourit, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose la question. Akaashi n'était pas certain de ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Ouais. Ça va.

Il continua à suivre Akaashi alors qu'il inspectait les environs.

\- Pourquoi un type cacherait sa drogue ici ? s'interrogea Bokuto à voix haute. C'est beaucoup trop exposé.

\- On est même pas certains que cet endroit soit le bon. soupira Akaashi. Mais ça serait stupide de ne pas vérifier.

\- En tout cas, si j'étais à leur place, c'est sûrement pas ici que je laisserai la mienne.

Akaashi arqua un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu la planquerais où ?

Bokuto eut un rire nerveux devant l'air inquisiteur d'Akaashi.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

Le policier secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Comme si j'allais te faire la morale. T'as plus cinq ans.

Bokuto éclata de rire.

\- Exactement. Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai déjà vu Shirofuku en planquer dans du rouge à lèvres donc…

Akaashi devait reconnaître que la ruse était astucieuse.

\- Eh bien puisque tu t'y connais visiblement plus que moi, aide-moi à inspecter cet endroit sordide. Plus vite j'aurai fini, mieux je me porterai.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Bokuto avec un sourire de trois mètres de long. Allons-y !

Akaashi se retourna néanmoins pour vérifier que Kageyama était toujours de l'autre côté du terrain vague. Il le repéra près d'une benne à ordures, remuant les détritus avec peu d'enthousiasme. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient pensé à s'équiper de gants.

Bokuto le suivit jusqu'à l'une des cabanes en tôles. L'endroit était désert, ce qui était prévisible à cette heure de la journée. En remuant la terre, Akaashi dénicha une seringue dans un état déplorable. Il la glissa dans un sac en plastique d'un air dégoûté.

\- On sait au moins qu'à défaut de stocker la drogue par ici, il y a bien des gens qui s'y droguent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche comme type de drogue, d'ailleurs ? demanda Bokuto tandis qu'il observait une série de graffitis gravés dans la tôle.

\- Un peu de tout. Cocaïne, héroïne… de l'herbe aussi, j'imagine.

\- Le type qui a balancé le dealer… Il a dû se faire chopper récemment, non ?

\- Hier. répondit Akaashi. Si quelqu'un se doute qu'il a parlé, ils viendront sûrement récupérer la drogue le plus vite possible. C'est pour ça qu'on est là ce matin.

\- Je vois. Alors s'ils avaient l'habitude d'être tranquilles ici… Ça ne doit pas être une cachette trop sophistiquée.

Bokuto indiqua un matelas dans un état de décomposition avancée.

\- Tu as un couteau ?

Akaashi plissa les yeux.

\- Planqués dans un matelas ?

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

\- T'y as pas pensé, c'est bien la preuve que c'est une bonne idée.

Il se reprit devant l'air blasé du policier.

\- Enfin… une bonne idée… tout est relatif, hein…

Akaashi s'approcha du matelas et le retourna, cherchant un pan de tissu qui aurait été recousu. La surface avait beau être sale et élimée, elle n'en était pas moins lisse.

\- Sur le bord, lui indiqua Bokuto. C'est moins facile à repérer.

Akaashi suivit son conseil et examina la bordure du matelas, des deux côtés. Il trouva effectivement une couture plus grossière que les autres, faite avec un fil de la même couleur sale que le reste du matelas. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Jusqu'où est-ce qu'ils sont capables d'aller ? murmura t-il. S'ils mettaient une telle ingéniosité à faire autre chose…

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas faux.

Akaashi se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Il adressa le plus mince des sourires à Bokuto.

\- Merci, Bokuto. Je vais appeler Kageyama, c'est lui qui a le canif…

Le DJ hocha la tête.

\- Vas-y ! Content d'avoir pu t'aider.

Akaashi lui rendit son sourire.

\- Par contre, si je te vois planquer de la drogue dans un matelas… le prévint-il.

\- Oui chef, ricana Bokuto. A plus !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Akaashi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se demanda brièvement s'il avait rêvé.

 **TOKYO**

Kenma et Kiyoko marchaient dans un silence confortable le long des rues de Tokyo. Il était sorti chercher faire une course pour le magasin, et au milieu de sa marche, Kiyoko était apparue à ses côtés aussi naturellement que les autres fois. Ils s'étaient promenés plus longtemps que ce à quoi Kenma s'était attendu, alternant entre l'ambiance électrique de Tokyo et le calme du quartier de Séoul où Kiyoko habitait.

La nuit tombait à présent sur Tokyo, les néons de l'éclairage urbain s'allumant un par un au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'évanouissait derrière des nuages aux nuances violettes. La ville semblait se nimber d'un halo bleu tandis que l'obscurité s'épaississait. Ils passèrent devant une épicerie dont les lampes projetaient des rais de lumière rouge sur la chaussée, illuminant au passage plusieurs vélos attachés avec précaution sur le trottoir.

Le magasin ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres, au milieu d'une rue où se côtoyaient plusieurs commerces, ainsi qu'une pâtisserie et un restaurant de nouilles.

\- La lumière est éteinte à l'intérieur, fit remarquer Kiyoko alors qu'ils approchaient de la devanture. C'est normal ?

\- Non, murmura Kenma.

Il comprit que quelque chose clochait avant même de pénétrer dans le magasin. En plus de l'éclairage intérieur, néon en forme de chat de leur enseigne était éteint – il aurait dû être allumé depuis une bonne demi-heure et Kuroo n'aurait jamais oublié de le faire. D'autre part, le store de la porte était baissé alors qu'il était deux heures trop tôt pour que la magasin soit fermé.

Kenma sentit une angoisse glacée lui étreindre le cœur. Il se força à bouger et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brutal. Même dans la pénombre, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez eux par effraction. Le sol était jonché de composants électroniques, comme si on avait remué les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose.

 _C'est forcément pour moi qu'ils sont venus_ , réalisa Kenma. _C'est ma faute._

Il alluma le néon avec une panique grandissante et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Kenma, commença Kiyoko, tu devrais peut-être pas rester là…

Kenma ne répondit pas et composa immédiatement le numéro de Kuroo. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que son meilleur ami soit sorti avant que cette catastrophe ait eu lieu.

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du portable de Kuroo, derrière le comptoir.

\- Merde. siffla Kenma. Fais chier.

\- Il n'a pas pu sortir sans son portable ? suggéra Kiyoko, le visage impassible.

\- Non. Il pourrait oublier sa tête, mais pas son portable.

\- Il a peut-être compris ce qui allait se passer et il est parti précipitamment ? ajouta Akaashi. Ça se tiendrait.

Kenma ne l'avait même pas vu arriver et pour être honnête, il n'allait pas se poser la question. Tout ce qui comptait était que leur magasin avait été saccagé et que Kuroo n'était nulle part.

\- Ou alors ils l'ont enlevé, murmura Kenma, dont les mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Ou alors –

\- Calme-toi, Kenma. lui dit Akaashi. On va découvrir ce qui s'est passé, mais d'abord, tu dois -

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? manqua t-il de hurler. Je ne sais pas où est mon meilleur ami, et s'il n'a pas son téléphone sur lui, j'ai aucune idée de comment le retrouver ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si quelqu'un est en train de le torturer par ma faute, à l'heure qu'il est ?

Kiyoko posa une main sur l'épaule de Kenma et inspira profondément. L'espace d'un instant aussi libérateur que terrifiant, il parvint à ralentir sa respiration et à stopper la panique qui s'insinuait en lui. Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire la sensation d'apaisement qui s'était subitement emparée de lui.

Akaashi s'apprêtait à faire une remarquer mais ils s'immobilisèrent tous les trois en entendant un bruit de pas venant de l'étage supérieur. Akaashi et Kiyoko échangèrent un regard.

\- Kenma, sors d'ici, murmura Kiyoko.

Le hacker renifla et se dirigea silencieusement vers le comptoir.

\- Alors là. Hors de question, chuchota t-il en s'emparant du clavier posé sur le bureau. Si un de ces enfoirés est encore là, je vais lui faire cracher le morceau sur l'endroit où ils ont emmené Kuroo.

\- Je suis là, répondit Akaashi. On va l'avoir.

Kenma se déplaça plus silencieusement qu'il n'en aurait été capable sans l'aide d'Akaashi et il se positionna à droite de l'escalier et leva le clavier au-dessus de sa tête. Il retint son souffle en écoutant attentivement les pas se rapprocher. La personne qui descendait les escaliers avançait d'un pas hésitant et s'arrêta au milieu de la volée de marches, sûrement en s'apercevant que le néon était allumé. Kenma serra le clavier encore plus fort entre ses mains. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'entendait descendre le reste des marches, il nota un rythme de pas familier et le bruit de semelles usées.

Kenma abaissa lentement son clavier en reconnaissant Kuroo. Ils se dévisagèrent une poignée de secondes d'un air incrédule, comme si aucun des deux n'osait y croire, et Kuroo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu sais, je suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure arme que tu puisses trouver, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Le regard de Kenma vacilla entre le clavier et Kuroo, et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne vit ni n'entendit plus personne de son cercle et les remercia silencieusement de l'avoir laissé, maintenant qu'il était certain que Kuroo était sain et sauf.

Kuroo l'attira contre lui et le clavier s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit métallique. Kenma s'efforça de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de se concentrer sur le fait que Kuroo allait bien, qu'il était là, tout près, caressant doucement ses cheveux et son dos – tout allait bien et il n'était ni blessé ni mourant.

\- Ça va, soupira t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je suis là.

Kenma s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de fondre en larmes.

\- Viens, murmura Kuroo. Faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Je te raconterai ce qui s'est passé une fois qu'on sera en lieu sûr.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?

Kuroo desserra son étreinte et prit le visage de Kenma entre ses mains.

\- Je vais appeler Yaku. T'en fais pas.

Kenma hocha la tête d'un air absent et s'adossa au comptoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Pendant que Kuroo discutait avec Yaku, Kenma monta récupérer son ordinateur et se félicita de sa paranoïa qui le poussait à le planquer sous une latte du plancher dès qu'il s'en allait. Kenma se moquait éperdument de l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur appartement – Kuroo était sain et sauf, et il savait qu'il serait incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la peur bleue qu'il avait ressentie pendant ce court instant où il en avait douté.

Il faisait de son mieux pour éloigner les images affreuses qui s'étaient imposées à lui lorsqu'il avait trouvé le magasin désert, tentait de toutes ses forces de se souvenir que tout ça n'était que le fruit de ses angoisses – jamais Kenma n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Il redescendit l'escalier, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, et étreignit à nouveau son meilleur ami. Juste pour se persuader qu'il était là, bien vivant, et qu'il ne risquait rien.

\- On devrait peut-être se faire cambrioler plus souvent, murmura Kuroo d'un air moqueur.

Kenma lui donna un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il admirait le calme de Kuroo dans la situation actuelle – lui-même restait silencieux et tâchait de cesser de trembler, trop secoué pour réfléchir de manière rationnelle.

\- Allez, j'ai parlé à Yaku. Ne traînons pas ici.

Kenma acquiesça et le suivit à l'extérieur du magasin. Il décida de ne pas se retourner – revoir dans quel état ils le laissaient ne risquait pas de l'aider à se calmer. Il se maudissait d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que seuls les autres membres de son cercle pouvaient se faire surprendre par leurs ennemis. Ils avaient beau être différents, ils seraient traqués un par un, et tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé un moyen de riposter, ils resteraient vulnérables.

* * *

 _"Will they find our hiding place_

 _Is this our last embrace_

 _Or will the walls start caving in?"_

MUSE, **Resistance**.

* * *

Voilààà :D

Je risque de poster le chapitre suivant plus vite parce qu'il me motive bien 8DD On verra.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé et well...à la semaine prochaine hopefully ?

BONNE NUIT LES PETITS

 **Aeliheart974** (larve le jour, Chacal la nuit)


	9. Éclaircies

*regarde les notes d'auteur du chapitre précédent* *hurle de rire* ET VOUS M'AVEZ CRUE

Bref pardonnez moi, y'a eu le nanowrimo, la flemme, et danganronpa qui m'ont détournée du droit chemin. Mais je suis de retour ! c'est pas beau ça ? * évite les tomates*

Merci à **Bymeha** COMME TOUJOURS pour ta relecture et ton cerveau merveilleux et à **Thalilitwen** pour m'avoir motivée (finis ton chapitre!) et ce live comment de derrière les fagots (et ces précisions géographiques ILY)

today's menu :

1) 10 raisons d'arrêter d'être dans le déni

2) les gens qui font médecine prennent cher, c'est prouvé

3) comment les vagues souvenirs de judo qu'il vous reste de votre enfance peuvent vous aider à pécho

4) comment être le personnage le plus naïf du monde, un guide non exhaustif par bokuto

Bonne lecture mes enfants et encore désolée pour le retard et MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS JE VOUS AIME

c'est ti par *wink wink AsterRealm*

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

« but you can leave if you really want to

and you can run if you feel you have to »

EDEN, **Gravity**.

* * *

 **TOKYO**

Yaku n'avait pas posé de questions.

Ils étaient montés dans leur camionnette et Kuroo avait aussitôt raconté à Kenma ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, tandis qu'ils quittaient leur quartier pour longer le fleuve Okutama. La nuit était paisible sous les réverbères qui jalonnaient la route, contrairement à Kenma qui n'avait pas desserré les poings de tout le trajet.

\- Tu dis qu'ils étaient deux ?

\- Ouais, répondit Kuroo, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route. J'ai pas vu leurs visages, mais je les ai entendu parler. Ils avaient l'air de dire que leur patron serait vraiment en colère si ils te trouvaient pas.

Kenma se trouva incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit en entendant ces mots. Il se sentait comme anesthésié, et il se moquait éperdument que ces gens aient cherché à l'enlever ou le tuer lui. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils auraient pu faire du mal à _Kuroo_ , et qu'en temps voulu, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits, il s'arrangerait pour le leur faire amèrement regretter.

\- Ils ont prononcé mon nom ?

\- Non. Pas que je sache. Ils disaient simplement quelque chose dans le genre de… le sensitif, peut-être. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout entendu, depuis le placard.

En d'autres circonstances, l'idée de Kuroo planqué sous leurs manteaux dans leur armoire branlante aurait pu faire sourire Kenma. Pas ce soir là, hélas.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, on trouvera bien qui sont ces connards et…ça ira.

Un soupir quasiment inaudible fut la seule réponse de Kenma. Il fixait l'horizon d'un air morne, à des lieues de croire que quoi que soit puisse bien aller. Ils avaient évité le pire pour cette fois. Ça ne voulait pas dire que le reste s'arrangerait miraculeusement.

Yaku vivait sur un bateau sur les rives du Okutama. Ils ne mirent qu'une petite heure avant d'atteindre le parking le plus proche de son embarcation.

Kenma reconnut aisément la silhouette de leur ami d'enfance, debout au milieu du ponton de bois, les bras croisés comme s'il les avait attendus depuis cent ans.

\- Alors ? Kenma a enfin accepté de mettre ses talents a bon escient et de détourner des fonds ? Et maintenant vous vous cachez de la police chez moi, belle mentalité.

Kuroo éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Kenma.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'un million c'était un peu trop pour une première fois, mais tu m'écoutes jamais.

Kenma se força a esquisser un sourire.

\- On fera plus attention la prochaine fois. Et c'est pas la police qui a saccagé notre appart, d'ailleurs…

Yaku leur désigna l'entrée de son bateau.

\- Vous me raconterez tout ça à l'intérieur. J'espère que vous avez faim parce que quand je stresse, je cuisine trois fois trop.

* * *

Après un copieux repas durant lequel Kenma avait fait son possible pour prétendre qu'il n'était pas encore en train de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, Yaku leur avait finalement indiqué la seconde cabine de son bateau.

\- Vous avez l'habitude de dormir ensemble de toute façon, c'est parfait. Et n'ouvrez pas le hublot, les mouettes sont vicieuses.

Kenma n'était décidément pas d'humeur à parler, et il s'installa sur le côté du lit faisant face au hublot sans un mot. Kuroo s'assit à son tour à ses côtés et soupira avant de déclarer :

\- Kenma, tu m'as pas regardé dans les yeux de toute la soirée. Parle-moi.

Kenma passa une main sur son visage avec un soupir las. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni même de regarder Kuroo dans les yeux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il risquait de briser en mille morceaux.

\- Ça va, je te dis. Je suis juste fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

Kuroo l'attrapa par la main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner – ce qui n'était pas bien difficile au vu de l'espace disponible dans la cabine. Il le ramena vers lui et soupira.

\- Tu penses que je sais pas reconnaître quand ça va pas, depuis le temps ?

Kenma leva les yeux vers Kuroo et il se maudit d'être incapable de lui cacher à quel point il était dévoré par la culpabilité.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de ta faute, dit doucement Kuroo.

Cette fois-ci, Kenma releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute, siffla-t-il. J'étais pas obligé d'aider Oikawa. J'aurais pu faire comme si de rien était et le laisser se démerder.

Kenma se moquait éperdument que qui que ce soit de son cercle entende ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ça va, Kenma. Tu vas bien et moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai. Ça ne va _pas_. J'ai failli te perdre, et…

Déstabilisé par sa voix tremblante, Kuroo l'enlaça comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé pour tenter de le rassurer – et peut être qu'il n'avait pas tord, que c'était exactement ce dont Kenma avait besoin. Et peut-être le fait de ressentir chaque respiration et chaque battement du cœur de son meilleur ami parviendrait à lui faire oublier à quel point il avait été près de le perdre à tout jamais.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais mort, murmura Kenma. J'ai cru que j'allais te retrouver _mort_ dans un coin de l'appart', j'ai cru que –

Kuroo resserra son étreinte, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Kenma comme s'il tentait lui-même d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Et pourquoi était-ce à lui de rassurer, alors qu'il était celui à qui on s'en était pris ?

\- Tout va bien. murmura Kuroo. Je suis là, et il ne m'arrivera rien.

Kenma soupira, les paupières closes.

\- Je t'en voudrais pas, si tu préfères t'en aller. Je comprendrais.

Kuroo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans la pénombre et s'éloigna de Kenma pour sonder son visage. Kenma se maudit en comprenant exactement à quel point il avait dû le blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, sans toi ? soupira Kuroo avec un rire désolé.

« _Fais-lui confiance, fais-lui confiance. Crois en lui comme il a toujours cru en toi_. »

Kuroo posa son front contre le sien avant de murmurer :

\- On va comprendre ce qui se passe, et on va régler ça tous les deux. Enfin, tous les deux et avec les sept autres personnes que t'as dans la tête, plutôt.

Kuroo ne lâchait toujours pas sa main et il semblait à Kenma qu'il allait imploser à tout moment.

Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais comment Kuroo pouvait dire des choses pareilles, comment il pouvait le regarder de cette façon sans se consumer sur place, ni comment il parvenait toujours à se trouver exactement là où Kenma avait besoin de lui.

\- Jamais je te laisserai, Kenma. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne pour chaque fois où tu te poseras la question.

Qui d'autre que lui l'aurait cru lorsqu'il avait parlé des sept autres personnes qui étaient parvenues à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais semblé être proche de qui que ce soit d'autre que Kuroo ?

Qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas pris pour un dérangé ?

Qui d'autre que Kuroo serait resté à ses côtés après avoir manqué de se faire tuer ?

\- J'essaie, souffla Kenma dans un murmure.

Kuroo ne parut pas se satisfaire de cette réponse.

\- Même si j'étais suffisamment lâche pour te laisser tomber, tu crois vraiment que j'en serai capable ? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais être heureux quelque part où tu n'es pas ?

Kenma vacilla sous l'intensité du regard de Kuroo, le cœur lourd d'un millier de nuits à compter les espaces entre ses respirations, incapable de dormir, mais simplement reconnaissant pour sa présence à ses côtés, même si ça signifiait qu'il passerait peut être le restant de ses jours à chercher le courage de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les sépareraient peut être à tout jamais.

\- Je me sentirai tellement vide, je pourrais pas…Je pourrais pas, Kenma.

Kenma se rendit compte à cet instant précis à quel point il avait été facile d'oublier que Kuroo avait été là pour lui depuis presque une dizaine d'années, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé en l'espace d'une semaine.

\- Alors dis quelque chose, j'en sais rien, moi. Dis-moi de rester.

Et peut être que Kenma avait trop tendance à oublier que Kuroo pouvait aussi avoir besoin qu'on le rassure, qu'il n'était pas aussi invulnérable à la peur qu'il le prétendait, et que la réponse aux questions qu'il se posait n'était peut être pas aussi difficile à formuler que Kenma l'avait toujours pensé.

\- Reste, murmura Kenma.

Incapable de savoir s'il illustrait son propos où s'il cédait enfin à une envie née il y a une éternité et qu'il avait repoussé un peu plus loin chaque jour, Kenma froissa le tissu du t-shirt de Kuroo de son poing pour l'attirer vers lui.

Le regard de Kuroo vacilla avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peur, comme s'il craignait que Kenma ne soit pas certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir plus que ça ?_ » songea Kenma.

Une main posée contre sa joue, il n'eut qu'à relever la tête pour effleurer les lèvres de son meilleur ami, cherchant lui-même la réponse à un millier de questions qu'il se posait depuis trop longtemps.

Kuroo cligna des yeux comme s'il s'était attendu à n'importe quoi d'autre qu'à ce que Kenma l'embrasse et l'instant parut durer une éternité, une éternité suffocante durant laquelle le souffle de Kuroo se mêla au sien, l'ombre d'un murmure incompréhensible mourant sur ses lèvres.

Au milieu du silence total de la nuit qui les entourait, Kenma ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui comme pour lui faire admettre la réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer, les bras noués autour du cou de Kuroo pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'il change d'avis.

Kuroo passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux et lui rendit son baiser avec une douceur qui fit regretter à Kenma de s'être battu aussi longtemps contre la gravité.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour toutes les fois où Kuroo aurait pu l'abandonner et où il était resté. Et peut-être bien qu'il était temps qu'il admette que peu importe ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de se retrouver seul.

Et si Kenma n'en avait pas fini de combattre ses craintes les plus effrayantes, c'était bien moins difficile lorsque Kuroo chassait chacune d'entre elles avec un nouveau baiser.

 **NAIROBI**

Saeko réprima un bâillement, assise au volant de son matatu. Elle laissait le soleil de Nairobi la réveiller lentement, sourde aux cris de Tanaka et à la rumeur de la foule qui s'agitait dans la poussière. Les évènements de la veille la laissaient songeuse et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait en être autant des autres membres de son cercle.

D'abord Bokuto, ensuite Oikawa, et maintenant Kenma…Combien de temps avant que ceux qui les pourchassaient ne s'en prennent à un autre ? Et surtout, que pouvaient-ils faire pour s'en protéger ? Ils n'avaient que de minces pistes concernant les agresseurs d'Oikawa et Bokuto.

Saeko préférait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'ils venaient à s'en prendre à son frère. Elle serra machinalement les poings sur son volant. Ils devaient à tout prix découvrir ce que ces enfoirés leur voulaient.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'en entendant son frère descendre avec fracas de la porte du car à laquelle il restait en permanence accroché.

\- Répète ce que t'as dit, pour voir ? hurlait Ryu. Vas-y ?

Saeko jura et s'extirpa de son siège. Un attroupement s'était formé devant leur car et un groupe de trois garçons à peine plus vieux qu'elle dévisageaient son frère d'un air méprisant.

\- On t'a dit de dégager, on veut cet emplacement.

Le sang de Saeko ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'interposa entre son frère et le groupe. Tous vêtus de vestes en cuir qui devaient les faire suer comme des bœufs sous le soleil, ils arboraient les mêmes tatouages grossièrement réalisés.

 _Un gang_ , réalisa-t-elle.

D'autres auraient peut-être laissé leur place et se seraient même excusés pour le comportement de son frère, de peur de subir des représailles. Saeko se contenta de croiser les bras.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous le donnerait ? siffla-t-elle. Allez vous garer ailleurs.

\- Oh, mais tu fais bien la fière, Wonder Woman, répliqua l'un d'entre eux. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer et d'obéir.

\- Ouais, renchérit celui qui se trouvait à sa droite. C'est pas parce que t'es une nana qu'on te fera pas ta fête. Au contraire…

Saeko se félicita d'avoir le réflexe de retenir son frère par le bras avant qu'il ne frappe l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je vais quand même pas les laisser te parler comme ça ! protesta Ryu.

\- Oh, mais moi non plus.

Saeko n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'Iwaizumi avait parlé à sa place. Debout derrière elle, les bras croisés comme s'il s'était trouvé dans la poussière de Nairobi depuis le début, le médecin jaugeait le gang d'un air mauvais.

\- Un seul mot de toi et je leur fais leur fête, comme ils disent.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir.

\- Eh ! l'interpella l'un des hommes. Tu parles toute seule ?

Il amorça un geste pour la prendre par le bras et Saeko eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Elle adressa un hochement de tête à Iwaizumi. Ce dernier retroussa ses manches comme s'il s'apprêtait à se battre dans son propre corps et envoya une gifle magistrale à celui qui avait tenté de la toucher.

Abasourdi, l'homme se frotta la joue tandis que ses deux acolytes fixaient Saeko d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu vas le regretter, siffla le second.

\- Tu crois ça ? ricana Iwaizumi. Amène-toi.

Derrière eux, Saeko vit son frère écarquiller les yeux comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Tant pis. Elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Alors qu'Iwaizumi s'élançait à nouveau vers eux, Saeko se vit éviter chaque coup et le rendre avec trois fois plus de hargne comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Le temps semblait s'écouler à une lenteur infinie, tandis qu'elle exécutait des mouvements dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Et pourtant, les trois hommes furent à terre avant que quiconque dans la foule stupéfaite n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

Iwaizumi s'essuya le front en les toisant d'un air mauvais.

\- Je ne le répèterai pas. Allez vous garer ailleurs et dégagez de _mon_ emplacement.

\- C'est pas fini, grommela le plus vieux. Venez.

La foule s'écarta prudemment pour les laisser partir, avant d'inonder Saeko d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements unanime. Elle entendit même une petite fille dire à sa mère :

\- C'est vraiment Wonder Woman ! On monte dans son bus ?

Ryu et Saeko échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de soupirer de soulagement. Elle se tourna finalement vers Iwaizumi.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle.

\- Aucun problème. Mais ils reviendront. Et si je ne suis pas là à ce moment-là…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air.

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire.

\- Je m'en doute bien, mais j'espère quand même que Kiyoko sera dans le coin…

\- Hey !

Saeko jeta un œil à son frère, qui accueillait les clients qui se bousculaient pour une fois vers leur bus. Il serait suffisamment occupé pour ne pas lui poser de question avant la fin du service, mais elle devrait trouver une explication aux prouesses de combat qu'elle venait d'effectuer devant ses yeux.

\- Des nouvelles de Kenma ? lança-t-elle à Iwaizumi.

\- Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien ce matin, même si je me suis pas trop attardé. J'imagine qu'il reviendra bientôt vers nous, on doit parler de tout ça…

\- Je suis d'accord.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre – la prochaine victime pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

\- Je dois te laisser, finit par dire Iwaizumi. Mes collègues ne vont pas tarder, ils doivent m'amener les résultats d'une patiente.

Un pli soucieux s'était formé sur son front et Saeko hocha la tête. Après tout, il devait bien être le plus occupé d'entre eux.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui recommanda Iwaizumi avant de disparaître.

Saeko souriait en remontant au volant de son matatu. Un bref coup d'œil au rétroviseur lui fit chaud au cœur. C'était sans doute la première fois où le Wonder Woman était pratiquement rempli.

 **TOKYO**

Iwaizumi reposa le dossier médical qu'il lisait et se massa les tempes. Comme si son métier n'était pas suffisamment fatiguant, il fallait en plus qu'il se la joue garde du corps attitré du cercle. S'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à porter secours à Saeko, il était de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée que la même situation se reproduise alors qu'il s'occupait d'un patient. Il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur les gens de son cercle qui lui apparaissaient, et si les moments où ils avaient eu besoin de lui n'avaient pas mis son métier en danger pour l'instant, Iwaizumi savait qu'il devait s'y préparer.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher un café lorsque Matsukawa et Hanamaki entrèrent dans son bureau. Les deux médecins étaient sans doute les plus enjoués qu'il avait rencontrés de sa carrière, ce qui n'enlevait rien à leurs compétences.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, aucun des deux n'avait son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Iwaizumi se leva immédiatement de son siège avant de leur lancer :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Les constantes de Natsu se sont dégradées. déclara Hanamaki. Et elle fait de l'insuffisance cardiaque.

Iwaizumi sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. L'état de Natsu était resté stable depuis un moment déjà, même si elle n'était pas encore en rémission. Il avait bon espoir qu'ils soient sur la bonne voie pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le contrariait le plus entre le fait de s'être trompé et celui d'avoir donné de l'espoir à son frère.

Matsukawa fit un pas vers lui.

\- C'est pas perdu, Hajime. On peut encore réfléchir à une solution pour que ça se stabilise, avec un peu de temps…

\- C'est bien ce qu'on va faire, répondit Iwaizumi. Je veux la voir avant qu'on décide de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre, indiqua Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi se dirigea vers le couloir et les deux autres médecins lui emboitèrent le pas.

Natsu était profondément endormie, reliée à un respirateur auxiliaire par une série de tubes en plastique. Si elle avait toujours été frêle, Iwaizumi lui trouvait des allures encore plus éteintes, ce jour-là.

Il avait perdu plusieurs patients depuis le début de sa carrière, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait terrorisé à ce point. Il s'était promis de rester neutre, de ne les traiter que comme des sujets qu'il devrait réparer, avec une marge d'échec qui ne serait jamais totalement nulle. C'était la voie qu'il avait choisie, et si certaines soirées étaient plus grises que les autres, Iwaizumi avait toujours fait son maximum pour rester détaché.

Iwaizumi jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. Il était trop tôt pour l'heure des visites, mais il avait promis à Shouyou de l'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau. Le médecin n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de promesses aux proches de ses patients, encore moins s'il s'agissait d'un cas aussi délicat, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser dans l'ignorance. Et qui savait ce que Shouyou serait capable de faire s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu parole ? Iwaizumi préférait largement qu'il lui fasse confiance, même si cela le forçait à contourner la règlementation de l'hôpital.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche avec un soupir et fit signe à Hanamaki.

\- Je vais passer un coup de fil. Surveillez ses constantes.

Hanamaki acquiesça sans poser de questions, même si ses sourcils froncés trahissaient sa surprise.

Le médecin traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital sans voir les visages qu'il croisait, le poing serré sur son téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse.

Iwaizumi attendit d'être suffisamment loin dans le parc de l'hôpital pour composer le numéro de Shouyou. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Allô ? Docteur Iwaizumi ?

\- Bonjour, Shouyou.

\- Est-ce que Natsu va bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Shouyou. Vous m'appelleriez pas, sinon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une douzaine de phrases différentes défilèrent dans l'esprit d'Iwaizumi. « Calme-toi » était ridicule et « Ça va aller » était un mensonge. Le médecin décida d'en rester à sa franchise habituelle, car il lui semblait qu'il s'était bien trop laissé aller à espérer.

\- Shouyou. Commença Iwaizumi d'une voix calme. Je voudrais que tu viennes à l'hôpital dès que tu pourras.

 **PÉKIN**

Sugawara ne se rappelait plus l'exact moment où sa vie avait commencé à lui faire l'effet d'une chute interminable. Chaque journée le rapprochait inexorablement de son mariage avec Yui et il ne faisait pourtant rien pour que ça change. Même s'il avait eu une solution à laquelle se raccrocher, il se contentait de se laisser glisser dans les abysses inévitables de ce destin qu'on avait prévu pour lui.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il s'était trouvé au bord du gouffre, en revanche. Sugawara se revoyait contempler l'abîme dans lequel on attendait qu'il se jette, cette sensation d'être pris au piège qui s'était lentement muée en résignation.

 _« Koushi,_ lui avait dit sa mère _. Ton père et moi y réfléchissons depuis un moment, mais comme tu ne sembles pas avoir les mêmes préoccupations que nous pour le moment… »_

 _« Oui_ , l'avait interrompu son père. _Ta mère insistait pour que nous attendions encore un peu que vous osiez le faire par vous-même, mais tout de même, cela fait un moment. »_

Sugawara songea qu'on se souvenait toujours des détails les plus inutiles pendant les évènements marquants d'une vie. Les boucles d'oreilles bleues de sa mère, les fleurs à demi-fanées sur la table basse de leur salon, et l'horloge qui indiquait dix-neuf heures.

 _« Ça serait bien que tu demandes Yui en mariage. »_

Son père n'avait pas dit « _tu vas l'épouser »_ ou _« tu dois l'épouser»,_ il avait justement utilisé des termes qui pouvaient donner l'impression qu'il lui laissait le choix, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Sugawara s'y était attendu, mais une part de lui-même avait toujours stupidement espéré que cette idée leur passerait. Ce qu'il avait été stupide.

Et maintenant qu'il avait été assez lâche pour accepter plutôt que de se dresser contre la volonté de ses parents, Sugawara avait la nette impression d'avoir creusé sa propre tombe.

Assis sur un banc au milieu d'un parc qui se vidait progressivement au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, il lui semblait qu'il avait fixé le paysage depuis des heures.

Finalement, une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille s'éleva.

\- Mes parents voulaient que je devienne mathématicienne.

Sugawara cligna des yeux et scanna le parc du regard à la recherche de Kiyoko. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, les contours de son monde se diluèrent dans des tons plus sombres et il reconnut sans mal le dojo. Les pierres et l'herbe humide du jardin lui firent le même effet que la première fois où il était entré dans le monde de Kiyoko sans la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait amené là. C'était la même sensation d'apaisement aussi éphémère que bienvenue. Comme si ses problèmes n'avaient pas d'emprise sur ce pan de l'univers dans lequel il lui arrivait de se cacher.

\- Je t'imagine mal alignant des équations sur un tableau toute la journée…

Sugawara voyait très bien où elle venait en venir, mais n'importe quel sujet de conversation lui convenait, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à retourner d'où il venait.

\- J'ai cessé d'aimer ça au moment où on a essayé de me forcer à en faire mon métier. répondit Kiyoko.

Sugawara s'assit à ses côtés sur la terrasse, à l'abri de la fine pluie qui laissait des reflets argentés sur les pierres et l'herbe du jardin.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont pris ?

\- Mal, éluda Kiyoko.

Il se rendit compte avec un choc presque violent qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que d'entendre cette histoire, de savoir ce qui avait donné à Kiyoko la force de faire ce qu'elle entendait plutôt que de suivre les directives de sa famille. Et ça n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait bien besoin qu'on le guide.

\- Et pourtant, je suis quand même là aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu as l'air bien plus heureuse que moi. compléta Sugawara. J'aimerais bien avoir autant de courage, crois moi.

Kiyoko leva les yeux vers lui et Sugawara se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, ce qui était rare.

\- Tu te sous-estimes.

Sugawara ne savait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui lui apparaissait pendant ces moments où il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire ni pourquoi ses conversations avec elle étaient les seules qui ne lui laissaient pas un goût amer d'hypocrisie.

\- Tu comptes te cacher ici pour toujours ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi douce que feutrée.

Sugawara eut un rire triste.

\- J'aimerai bien.

Kiyoko se leva après quelques instants de silence et lui fit signe de l'imiter.

\- Tu as déjà fait du judo ?

Il fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

\- Quelques années quand j'avais dix ans, mais j'ai vite arrêté.

\- On va voir ce qu'il en reste, alors.

Même s'il sentait qu'il se ridiculiserait probablement, Sugawara ne put s'empêcher de la suivre à l'intérieur du dojo désert, l'ombre d'un sourire vaguement inquiet sur les lèvres.

\- Je te préviens, je ne serai probablement pas un adversaire passionnant…

Kiyoko se retourna vers lui avec un soupir.

\- Est-ce que tu parles toujours autant ?

Sugawara haussa les épaules, un sourire bien réel éclairant son visage, cette fois-ci.

Peut-être bien que ça n'était qu'une distraction et qu'il serait forcé de trouver lui-même le courage de reprendre sa vie en main dans un futur proche, mais il comptait bien s'autoriser à l'oublier une poignée de minutes. Même si c'était le temps d'une session de judo improvisée.

 **LONDRES**

Il semblait à Bokuto qu'il n'avait pas fait de concert depuis une éternité. Le bar dans lequel Shirofuku lui avait organisé une représentation était plus grand que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais du moment qu'il pouvait se défouler, le DJ n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Les nuits de Londres lui avaient manqué. Qu'il s'agisse de l'éclairage qui découpait le monde en nuances de rouge et de bleu, rendant les inconnus à la fois moins intimidants et plus fascinants, ou le tintement familier de verres qu'on remplissait à outrance, Bokuto s'y était toujours senti à sa place. Surtout lorsque c'était à lui de choisir la musique.

Il mixait depuis déjà près d'une heure et s'il en croyait l'enthousiasme des danseurs sur la piste, c'était un franc succès. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir les gens apprécier les morceaux qu'il remixait, et il en oublia un instant ce qui était arrivé à Kenma la veille.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et les vibrations de la musique diffusée par son casque et les immenses haut-parleurs qui encadraient la scène. La plupart des chansons qu'il passait ce soir-là faisaient remonter un millier de souvenirs à la surface, dessinant des scènes passées devant ses paupières mi-closes. Notamment plusieurs images des rues de Londres à trois heures du matin, rendues moins austères par le rire tonitruant de Konoha et infiniment moins glacées après une soirée un peu trop arrosée.

Si Bokuto était loin de tituber ce soir-là, il crut halluciner pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'il capta le regard intense d'un blond d'une vingtaine d'années accoudé au bar. Qu'il le regarde n'avait rien d'étonnant – il se trouvait sur la scène, après tout –, mais sa manière de l'observer par-dessus son verre rempli de glaçons le fit frissonner.

\- Bouh.

Bokuto sursauta en réalisant qu'il se trouvait à présent juste à côté de lui sur la scène…tout en étant tranquillement installé au bar.

\- Que…Quoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Bokuto se remémora tout ce qu'il avait bu depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui se résumait à une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait lui-même achetée. Il n'avait rien pris qui puisse le faire halluciner. Alors…

Le DJ fixa l'endroit où l'homme était appuyé contre le bar et ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait juste en face de lui, exactement comme s'il avait communiqué avec une personne de son cercle. C'était la même sensation d'être à deux endroits à la fois, rendue encore plus surréaliste par le fait qu'il était littéralement à deux endroits dans la même pièce.

\- Tu es…commença le DJ, hésitant sur le terme à employer.

L'autre termina son verre avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Bingo, Bokuto. Je suis un sensitif. Ça t'es jamais arrivé d'en croiser un qui ne faisait pas partie de ton cercle ?

\- J'en sais rien, pour tout te dire. Et t'es qui ?

\- Terushima Yuji, se présenta-t-il. Et j'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils.

\- En bien, j'espère ?

\- Toujours. Tu te démerdes pas mal pour mixer et tenir une conversation en même temps, en plus.

Le DJ haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas si compliqué.

Terushima se pencha vers lui sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et maintenant ?

Il se tenait bien trop près de lui pour quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais d'un autre côté…Quelle différence cela faisait-il que ce type soit un sensitif ou non ?

Bokuto se faisait la réflexion que ça n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'il aperçut Akaashi au milieu de la foule. Il l'observait d'un air perplexe depuis le public, comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit sans comprendre quoi.

Le DJ réalisa qu'Akaashi ne pouvait sans doute pas voir Terushima. Il cligna des yeux en se retrouvant à nouveau sur l'estrade, devant son ordinateur.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Akaashi en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la scène.

\- Euh, oui, je crois. Je –

Toujours accoudé au bar, Terushima plissa les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un de ton cercle, hein ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? répliqua Bokuto. Tu ne le vois pas.

\- Peut-être, mais il te perturbe suffisamment pour que je m'en rende compte.

Bokuto croisa les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, encore ? Akaashi ne le perturbait absolument pas. Il était juste…étonnamment perspicace. Et plutôt mignon. Et actuellement en train de le regarder comme s'il était le dernier des cinglés.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. marmonna t-il.

\- Hm, c'est ça ouais.

A sa droite, Akaashi commençait à s'agacer. Il observa les alentours comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Bokuto, tu connais pas ce type. Où sont Konoha et Shirofuku ?

\- Ils sont pas là. Et je vais prendre une pause, d'ailleurs.

Bokuto fit un signe au barman et lança le programme de son ordinateur sur lecture aléatoire le temps que quelqu'un le remplace durant sa pause. Il traversa la foule jusqu'au bar et se planta devant Terushima, en chair et en os, cette fois-ci. Ce dernier lui tendit son verre.

\- Tu dois mourir de soif.

\- C'est clair. répondit le DJ en l'avalant d'un trait.

Akaashi le regarda faire d'un air catastrophé.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous, Bokuto ? C'est qui, lui ?

\- T'inquiètes, Akaashi. Ça va.

\- Non ça va pas du t-

Akaashi avait disparu avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase. Bokuto jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Aucune trace du policier. Il s'était littéralement volatilisé.

\- Akaashi ? Eh ?

Terushima l'observait avec un sourire sournois, les bras croisés.

\- Tu devrais pas boire ce que te donnent les inconnus, Bokuto. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce que ce dénommé Akaashi essayait de te faire comprendre.

Bokuto se retourna lentement vers lui, réalisant son erreur trop tard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'entends plus ? siffla-t-il.

\- Parce que toi et moi, on doit avoir une petite conversation en tête à tête.

Et ce fut à cet instant que Bokuto se rendit compte une énième fois qu'il valait mieux écouter Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

Voilà, si vous voulez donner un euro pour qu'on achète tous un cerveau de rechange à Bokuto pour qu'il se débarasse de sa naïveté, je peux lancer un gofundme. Plus sérieusement ce chapitre m'a vidée de mon énergie (je l'ai fini a 2h du matin après une update étape par étape de ce fouillis sur twitter, c'était beau)

A la prochaine (quand est ce que ça sera ? personne ne le sait, encore moins moi) jvous aime, hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

ADIOS

 **Aeli**


	10. Apparition

BONSOIR FFNET. Oui c'est bien la suite de ma fic Sense8 (on ne l'attendait plus, n'est ce pas – enfin j'espère que si un peu quand même) et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les autres heehhehe (dit elle comme si c'était intentionnel)

Si vous voulez toujours savoir à quelle sauce les 8 persos principaux de cette fic vont être mangés, voici le menu du jour :

 _Entrée : salade de **Hinata Shouyou ne mérite pas ça et vous pouvez déposer une plainte devant le tribunal contre aeli en vous adressant à son avocate Bymeha**_

 _Plat principal : Côtelette de **Ne faites pas comme Bokuto et n'acceptez jamais un verre d'un inconnu même s'il est blond et que vous êtes homosexuel**_

 _Fromage : Bleu d'auvergne accompagné du **comment partir en croisière avec yaku le vieux loup de mer qui mange du poisson bio pour oublier que l'amour de votre vie a failli mourir par votre faute,** un guide par kozume kenma qui ne sortira au grand public qu'à la rentrée littéraire 2019_

 _Dessert : Tarte au **COMMENT JE PEUX FUIR MON MARIAGE ET MES RESPONSABILITES SANS ALLER EN TAULE SVP ?** un commentaire posté par sugawaralefragiledu83 sur doctissimo_

Est-ce que je me cache derrière mon humour à 3 centimes pour vous distraire de l'angst qui arrive ? oui

remerciements bien baveux à : ma waifu **bymeha** et son chien shiro pour leur lecture et commentaire avisé, **elliada** my girl pour avoir WW avec moi et m'avoir écouté me plaindre, et enfin **thalilitwen** et **sherma8** pour leur soutien moral à toute épreuve.

ALLEZ BONNE LECTURE LES LOULOUS ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS DE PAGE POUR UN TEASER DE LA SUITE (et toute réclamation ou menace de mort bien entendu, ma secrétaire **thalilitwen** prendra toutes vos demandes en compte et vous rappellera dans un délai de 2589 jours c'est promis)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 – APPARITION**

* * *

 _« Always said I was a good kid_

 _Always said I had a way with words_

 _Never knew I could be speechless_

 _Don't know how I'll ever break this curse »_

Burn it Down, **Daughter**.

* * *

 **TOKYO**

Les parents de Natsu et Shouyou avaient été surpris de trouver leur fils déjà au chevet de sa sœur à leur arrivée à l'hôpital, mais l'air grave d'Iwaizumi leur avait fait ravaler la moindre remontrance qu'ils avaient pu avoir à l'esprit.

Les explications qu'il avait pu leur fournir s'étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve dont Iwaizumi aurait été a peine conscient, tant la situation lui semblait surréaliste. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la santé de Natsu se dégraderait à une telle vitesse après une période de calme aussi longue que celle qu'elle avait connue ces derniers mois.

Hinata était resté silencieux pendant l'entièreté de leur entretien, ce qui avait été aussi douloureux à voir que l'air catastrophé de ses parents au fil de ses explications. Muré dans le silence au milieu des questions de son père et des gestes affolés de sa mère, il n'était qu'un fantôme superposé à ce tableau paniqué.

Iwaizumi n'aurait pas dû se laisser toucher par cette patiente en particulier, il aurait dû être capable de garder ses distances comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il se sentait submergé par l'impuissance.

Les maladies emportaient les gens sur leur passage de la même manière que les tempêtes, et Iwaizumi avait l'impression d'être balayé par celle-ci comme s'il avait lui-même fait partie du naufrage.

Après avoir posé des questions qu'Iwaizumi avait entendu un millier de fois auparavant, les parents de Natsu avaient fini par quitter la pièce.

 _« Ce n'est pas totalement perdu, mais il ne pourrait lui rester qu'une ou deux semaines à vivre. »_

Iwaizumi s'était entendu prononcer ces mots avec une froideur qui lui aurait fait horreur s'il n'avait pas été certain que l'inverse aurait rendu les choses encore pires.

\- Merci de m'avoir appelé, finit par murmurer Hinata, au milieu du silence de la chambre.

Iwaizumi aquiesça silencieusement. Ca n'était ni professionnel, ni même autorisé, mais il avait fait une promesse.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers la grande baie vitrée derrière laquelle le soleil disparaissait lentement, enflammant les arbres du parc d'un orange éclatant. Natsu avait l'une des chambres les plus agréables de l'hôpital, Iwaizumi s'en était assuré.

 _« À quoi bon,_ lui murmura une voix dans sa tête _, elle ne peut même pas en profiter. »_

Les dessins que Shouyou avait punaisés au-dessus de son lit avaient perdu de leur éclat à cause de la réverbération directe du soleil sur leur encre, mais on distinguait encore la crinière des lions de l'un deux, ainsi que les cheveux roux de tous les personnages représentés sur le portrait de leur famille.

Iwaizumi ne s'était jamais fait la réflexion que les dessins dans les chambres des malades les plus malchanceux ne perdaient jamais leur couleur.

\- J'ai vécu plus de dix ans avant sa naissance, vous savez, finit par dire Shouyou. Quand mes parents m'ont annoncé que j'allais avoir une sœur, j'étais tellement content…

Une larme roula sur la joue droite d'Hinata.

\- Beaucoup de mes amis n'ont pas un tel écart d'âge avec leurs frères et sœurs, ils me disaient souvent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de leur vie avant leur arrivée. Mais moi je peux.

Iwaizumi n'avait ni frère ni sœur, il était incapable d'imaginer ce que Shouyou pouvait ressentir. Pourtant, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne s'exprima à sa place.

\- J'ai un frère, moi aussi, dit Saeko en posant une main sur l'épaule de Shouyou. Je suis sûre que si j'étais à ta place, il serait venu me voir aussi souvent. Et il se moquerait que ce soit difficile, il me dirait de me relever.

Jamais une scène n'avait paru si surréaliste à Iwaizumi, alors qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux Saeko regarder Shouyou avec toute la compassion du monde dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas là. Elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo, probablement sous un soleil de plomb et au milieu d'une foule qui contrastait sans doute violemment avec le silence irrespirable de cette chambre.

Et pourtant elle parvenait à trouver les mots qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis le début de la journée.

Shouyou releva les yeux vers Iwaizumi.

\- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit.

Iwaizumi grinça des dents. Il n'avait rien dit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas celui qui venait de parler, mais il se dispenserait d'expliquer cela à Shouyou. Debout en face de lui, Saeko haussa les épaules avec un sourire navré. S'il avait eu la force de bouger, il lui aurait fait signe de ne pas s'en faire.

\- Je sais que je devrais me préparer a l'éventualité qu'elle meure. murmura Shouyou. Je sais que vous faites sûrement tout ce qui est possible pour la sauver, mais…

Iwaizumi compta cinq bips du respirateur de Natsu avant que Shouyou ne termine sa phrase.

\- Je sais pas si j'arriverai à revivre comme avant si elle nous quitte.

Iwaizumi ne lui répondit pas qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se le pardonner si les choses se terminaient de cette façon.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, mais il resta assis dans le fauteuil à droit de celui de Shouyou jusqu'à ce que la nuit complète tombe sur l'hôpital, aussi silencieusement que le cancer avait décidé de frapper cette famille.

 **LONDRES**

Bokuto tentait désespérément de calmer les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur alors qu'il suivait Terushima hors de la boîte où la fête battait encore son plein. Son instinct avait beau lui hurler de fuir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre pour comprendre pour quelle raison il ne pouvait plus entendre Akaashi ni aucun autre membre de son cercle.

Les murs de la rue qui se trouvait derrière la boîte étaient recouverts de tags de diverses couleurs qui étaient sans doute criardes en pleine journée, mais sous l'éclairage monochrome des lampadaires, ils n'évoquaient à Bokuto qu'un fouillis d'arabesques grises et bleues.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Terushima alluma une cigarette avec un calme qui fit fulminer Bokuto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? murmura-t-il après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à la rue sombre dans laquelle ils se tenaient.

Hormis le bruit désormais étouffé de la boîte, les seuls sons qu'ils entendaient étaient les rares voitures et les bus de nuit qui passaient de temps à autre dans la rue principale à quelques mètres.

Les trottoirs encore détrempés par une averse récente reflétaient la lumière blafarde des réverbères allumés de part et d'autre de la ruelle déserte. Bokuto essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, le souffle court.

Terushima se décida enfin à lui répondre, non sans avoir exhalé un nuage de nicotine dans l'air glacial.

\- Relax, Bokuto. Je suis pas là pour te tuer.

\- Tu me rassures, marmonna ce dernier. Pourquoi tu m'as fait boire ce truc bizarre, alors ?

\- Ce que j'ai mis dans ton verre s'appelle un psychobloquant. Ça détruit momentanément ta connexion aux autres membres de ton cercle.

\- Ça va s'arrêter, hein ? implora Bokuto. Parce que sinon, je te jure que –

Terushima esquissa un sourire en expirant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer, comme Futakuchi Kenji ?

Le sang de Bokuto se glaça dans ses veines alors que la scène se rejouait d'elle-même devant ses yeux. Konoha écrasant ce vase sur la tête de Fukakuchi, Akaashi tirant sur Aone à sa place, le sang sur ses mains.

Il blêmit et la nausée manquait de l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'y repenser.

\- C'est lui qui a voulu me tuer, murmura Bokuto. On voulait pas…Je voulais pas –

\- C'est quelqu'un de ton cercle qui l'a tué, pas vrai ? Je t'imagine mal en avoir le cran…

Bokuto croisa les bras. Il était hors de question qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit sur Akaashi ou sur n'importe quel autre membre de son cercle.

\- Bien sûr que c'était moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Le DJ réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'enfuir si les choses s'envenimaient. Il n'avait pas d'autre arme sur lui qu'un couteau suisse que Shirofuku l'avait forcé à garder. Il se savait aussi incapable de s'en servir contre qui que ce soit.

Terushima n'avait pas l'air d'envisager de le tuer. Pas pour le moment. Il finit par écraser sa cigarette sur le bitume.

\- Tu fais partie du cercle de Futakuchi ? finit par demander Bokuto. Parce que si c'est le cas, tu sais forcément que c'est lui qui a voulu me tuer.

À la surprise de Bokuto, Terushima éclata de rire.

\- Alors là, pas de risque. Toi et ton cercle vous avez l'air pas mal largués alors je vais te parler un peu de ce cercle en question. Celui de Futakuchi Kenji. Mais avant ça tu dois savoir une chose. Il n'est pas mort.

Bokuto se figea, paralysé par la peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver s'il se remettait à le traquer.

\- T'inquiètes, il est dans le coma. Mais le reste de son cercle, par contre…Ils te feront pas de cadeau. Vous êtes dans le pétrin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, à la fin ?

\- À la base ça n'avait sans doute rien de personnel, ces enfoirés sont un cercle d'assassins à la solde du BPO. Des sensitifs qui tuent d'autres sensitifs, de vraies ordures. Mais quand ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et que tu as failli envoyer leur chef au cimetière, ils ont décidé de concentrer leurs efforts sur vous.

Bokuto se passa une main sur le visage, incapable de savoir comment il devait réagir à cette révélation.

\- Et…et toi, dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Terushima s'avança vers lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule d'un geste qui se voulait compatissant.

\- Ça fait des années que mon cercle et moi, on veut leur mettre la main dessus et par la même occasion faire tomber le BPO. Et vous êtes l'occasion parfaite pour atteindre cet objectif.

\- Oh là, attends une seconde. Vous êtes quoi, exactement ? Une espèce de résistance ?

\- Ouais, tu peux le voir comme ça. La plupart des sensitifs se cachent de ce cercle. Pas nous. On a décidé de se battre.

Bokuto regrettait plus que jamais d'avoir accepté ce verre. Si seulement Akaashi avait été là pour lui donner son point de vue sur la situation, si seulement Kiyoko avait pu lui prêter son calme olympien…

\- Vous…vous voulez qu'on se joigne à vous, c'est ça ?

Terushima haussa les épaules.

\- Vous serez tous exterminés sans aide de notre part. Ce serait plutôt stupide de refuser, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Attends, je dois quand même en parler avec eux, je peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul…

\- Est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir cent ans ? Vous vous faites tous traquer à l'heure qu'il est. Je donne pas cher de votre peau dans une semaine sans l'aide de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté….

\- On a rien demandé à personne ! protesta Bokuto. C'est pas juste, je voulais juste…je voulais pas mourir.

\- Beaucoup d'autres sensitifs se sont fait tuer par ce cercle. Vous avez choisi votre camp en manquant de tuer Futakuchi. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Bokuto déglutit. Une fois de plus, il avait attiré les pires ennuis aux sept membres de son cercle.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-il. Mais avant, tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Ukai ?

Terushima croisa les bras.

\- Jamais entendu parler. Je devrais ?

\- Oublie, murmura Bokuto.

Terushima le jaugea d'un regard empli de doute, mais il n'insista pas.

\- Et maintenant que j'ai accepté, il se passe quoi ?

\- Vous attendez qu'on revienne vers vous. Et surtout, vous restez tranquilles.

\- Comment ça, que vous veniez vers _nous_ ? Tu sais qui sont les autres membres de mon cercle, en plus ?

Terushima passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bien entendu.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons comme pour s'en aller et Bokuto le retint par la manche de son blouson.

\- Attends. Ce truc que tu m'as fait boire, quand est-ce qu'il cessera de faire effet ?

Terushima le reluqua de la tête aux pieds.

\- Dans une heure ou deux. Il n'était pas particulièrement puissant. Allez, a la prochaine !

\- Attends ! En l'honneur de notre nouvelle alliance, on peut quand même se faire un câlin non ?

Terushima le dévisagea comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

\- Euh, non ?

Sourd à ses protestations, Bokuto l'étreignit. Terushima soupira et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

\- Écoute, on se voit plus tard, hein…

\- C'est ça, a plus !

Bokuto referma son poing sur la boîte de pilules qu'il venait de lui subtiliser.

 **CHICAGO**

Akaashi fulminait. Comment Bokuto pouvait-il être aussi inconscient ? Et surtout, comment avait-il survécu jusqu'ici avec une attitude pareille ?

Même s'il aurait préféré ne ressentir qu'une simple rage à son égard, Akaashi ne pouvait se défaire de cette anxiété insupportable qui lui glaçait le sang. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Bokuto. Leur connexion était comme coupée, il ne ressentait plus rien, n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Trop occupé à faire les cent pas sur la t'errasse de son appartement, Akaashi n'avait pas remarqué Oikawa, appuyé contre sa balustrade.

\- Je n'arrive pas a savoir où est Bokuto. C'est comme si le lien était rompu.

Oikawa arqua un sourcil devant l'air grave d'Akaashi.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Akaashi acquiesça et entreprit de lui faire un rapide résumé des faits. Oikawa lâcha un juron avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

\- Il est vraiment pas possible. C'est quand même un truc que n'importe quel ado de quinze ans sait ! On n'accepte pas un verre d'un inconnu !

\- Et ce type était un sensitif. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait très bien faire partie du cercle de Futakuchi.

Le décor changea soudainement et Akaashi reconnut la chambre d'hôtel d'Oikawa. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Il a un de ces dons pour se mettre dans le pétrin, je vais finir par croire qu'il a des tendances suicidaires…

\- Il faut qu'on réveille Kenma. Peut-être qu'il pourra le pister et –

Oikawa l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tu as vu le nom de l'endroit où il était ?

Akaashi secoua la tête. Il n'avait vu aucune enseigne à l'intérieur de la boîte, et avait été trop occupé à tenter de raisonner Bokuto pour s'en préoccuper.

\- Alors Kenma peut rien faire. Après la soirée qu'il a passée, je pense qu'on peut le laisser se reposer et s'en charger nous-mêmes.

Il était difficile de donner tort à Oikawa. Akaashi lui-même avait à peine dormi après ce qui s'était passé à Tokyo la veille. Qui serait le prochain ? Kiyoko ? Sugawara ? Akaashi lui-même ?

\- Oui, mais on fait quoi, en attendant ? On laisse Bokuto se faire tuer ?

Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse, d'ici ? Sans notre lien avec lui, on peut pas l'aider !

Agacé par ce manque évident de coopération, Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça veut pas dire qu'on doit rester là sans rien faire. Il pourrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Oikawa plissa les yeux d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on l'aurait senti, si il était mort ?

\- On n'en sait rien ! s'exclama Akaashi. On sait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi !

Akaashi et Oikawa auraient sans doute passé une demi-heure de plus à se disputer si Bokuto n'avait pas brusquement fait irruption dans leur champ de vision.

\- Hey. Je suis là. Désolé pour tout à l'heure Akaashi.

Le policier ne répondit rien, mais il se précipita vers lui pour l'examiner de la tête au pied pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Au terme de cette observation, Akaashi prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui planter un index accusateur au milieu du torse.

\- Refais ça une seule fois, le menaça-t-il, refais ça, Bokuto -

\- Écoute, Akaashi, je –

Le policier lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Tu peux pas continuer à être aussi imprudent. T'es pas seul dans cette histoire, tu te rends pas compte…

\- Je suis désolé, Akaashi. J'ai pas voulu vous attirer d'ennuis, je sais que j'aurai dû penser à vous, je –

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, le coupa Akaashi. Je m'en fous de ce que ce type peut savoir sur nous par ta faute. Je te dis de faire attention à _toi_.

Bokuto en resta muet de stupeur, et Akaashi soupira alors que les mots d'Ukai résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit.

 _« Je m'en cogne si t'en as marre de les voir chialer. Leurs problèmes sont tes problèmes, maintenant. »_

Après tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver ces dernières semaines, Akaashi s'étonnait presque de ne prendre conscience de la véracité de ces mots qu'à cet instant. Il commençait tout juste à se rendre compte qu'il était possible que Bokuto ait l'habitude que personne ne se pose de questions à sa place et cette idée le rendait furieux.

Lui-même n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce que sa vie avait pu être avant que des visages se mettent à apparaître dans les reflets des fenêtres, qu'il s'agisse d'un moment où il en avait désespérément besoin où au contraire lorsqu'il désirait plus que tout qu'on le laisse seul.

Il savait seulement que s'il fallait qu'il traverse la moitié de la planète pour s'assurer que Bokuto ne finisse pas au fond d'un caniveau, il était prêt à l'envisager.

\- Promets-le, Bokuto. dit Oikawa.

Akaashi avait presque oublié sa présence,

Un sourire timide étira enfin les lèvres de Bokuto.

\- Euh, OK. C'est promis. Je ferai attention.

\- T'as intérêt.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, a quel point t'es énervé contre moi ? demanda Bokuto à Akaashi.

\- Onze.

\- Tout ça !

\- Bon, tout ça était très touchant, ronchonna Oikawa, mais tu peux peut-être nous expliquer ce que Terushima te voulait, maintenant.

\- On t'écoute, Bokuto. approuva Akaashi.

Une fois le récit de Bokuto achevé, le policier se passa une main sur le visage d'un air à mi-chemin entre fatigué et catastrophé.

\- Futakuchi n'est pas mort, murmura-t-il. Son cercle est formé d'assassins qui veulent notre peau.

\- N'oublions pas que Bokuto a accepté qu'on fasse équipe avec un cercle de pseudo justiciers qui veut les faire tomber. grogna Oikawa en s'asseyant sur son lit, le menton dans ses paumes.

\- Et qu'ils savent qui on est tous les huit, acheva Kenma.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, trop ébahi par le récit de Bokuto pour s'étonner de sa présence.

\- T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez pour entendre l'essentiel.

La chambre d'hôtel d'Oikawa s'effaça progressivement pour laisser place à une l'étendue scintillante du lac sur lequel le bateau de l'ami de Kenma se trouvait.

\- Content de te savoir en sécurité Kenma, dit Bokuto.

Kenma passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard comme s'il avait hâte qu'ils trouvent un autre sujet de conversation que sa situation actuelle.

\- Merci Bokuto. Et je suis peut-être le seul à penser ça, mais je trouve que tu as bien fait d'accepter. On a besoin d'aide. Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? On va pas se cacher toute notre vie.

Akaashi croisa les bras.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? De se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même savoir avec qui on fait équipe ? Et si Terushima t'avait menti ? S'il faisait partie de leur cercle ?

\- On en sait rien. Et on est pas obligés de leur déballer notre vie à notre première rencontre. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le temps de voir à qui on a affaire plutôt que de se braquer.

Le regard d'Akaashi passa de Kenma, assis en tailleur sur le toit de la cabine du bateau, à Bokuto, qui observait le paysage avec un émerveillement mal contenu.

\- De toute façon il a dit oui, leur rappela Oikawa. Qui que les autres sensitifs de ce cercle soient, ils vont finir par venir nous trouver. Autant s'y préparer.

Akaashi finit par acquiescer. Oikawa n'avait pas tort. Bokuto les avait mis devant le fait accompli et à ce stade, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

 **TOKYO**

Assis à table sur le pont du bateau de Yaku, Kuroo songea avait rarement connu des soirées aussi chargées en émotion que celle de la veille. Premièrement, il avait manqué de se faire tuer par des hommes armés qui recherchaient activement Kenma. Deuxièmement, il avait passé la soirée à regarder son meilleur ami se renfermer sur lui-même, la culpabilité parfaitement visible sur son visage. Et enfin, il avait fini par faire comprendre à Kenma qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille ou que ce soit sans lui. Et Kenma l'avait embrassé.

Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui faire douter de la réalité de cette situation. Après avoir cherché des années le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Kenma, c'était lui qui avait fini par l'embrasser.

S'il n'avait pas adoré chaque minute qui s'était écoulée depuis ce moment, Kuroo se serait traité de lâche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kuroo, il est pas bon mon poisson ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. lui lança Yaku.

\- Si, si, le rassura Kuroo. Il est parfait. J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé.

\- En parlant d'être dans ses pensées, tu peux me réexpliquer comment Kenma établit son espèce de connexion psychique avec ses amis bizarres à l'autre bout de la planète ?

Kuroo leva les yeux vers Kenma, qui parlait tout seul, assis sur le toit de la cabine. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était seul qu'en apparence.

\- Il discute avec eux comme s'il était en face d'eux. Et ils ont pas mal de trucs à mettre au clair, y'a un membre du cercle qui se fait attaquer tous les deux jours ces derniers temps…

\- Et hier c'était lui, j'imagine ?

\- Ouais. soupira Kuroo. C'est pas passé loin. Mais on doit tirer ça au clair. Je supporterai pas qu'on traque Kenma comme ça bien longtemps.

Yaku planta violemment son couteau dans sa tranche de poisson, éclaboussant la table avec la sauce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

\- Bien dit ! Et vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez.

\- Merci, Yaku.

Kuroo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Kenma, cherchant à comprendre s'il écoutait l'un des membres de son cercle parler, où s'il avait simplement les yeux perdus dans le paysage du fleuve autour d'eux. Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Kenma se laissa tomber du rebord du toit jusqu'au pont pour les rejoindre.

\- Désolé, c'était assez important.

\- Pas grave, le poisson va pas s'échapper ! lança joyeusement Yaku en poussant une assiette pleine vers lui. Alors, c'était comment cette visioconférence psychique ?

Kenma laissa échapper un ricanement en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

\- Écoute c'était pas super drôle, sauf quand la diva du cercle s'est mise à beugler sur son garde du corps.

\- Sacré Oikawa, soupira Kuroo.

\- Attends, lui c'est l'acteur, c'est ça ? J'arrive plus à suivre, marmonna Yaku.

\- Lui-même, répondit Kenma. Mais peu importe.

Il se tourna vers Kuroo d'un air grave et ce dernier se prépara au pire.

\- Bokuto a rencontré un autre sensitif hier soir. Et même s'il s'est comporté comme le dernier des crétins, on a appris deux choses : on peut rendre visite à un sentifif même sans faire partie de son cercle.

\- Attends, et aussi prendre possession de son corps ?

Kenma secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Mais ça veut dire que Bokuto est connecté à ce type – Terushima – maintenant. Et la deuxième chose qu'il lui a apprise, c'est qu'il existe des substances qui coupent momentanément la connexion entre les différents membres d'un cercle.

Kuroo croisa les bras. Tout cela lui semblait toujours aussi nébuleux. Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer ce que Kenma pouvait bien ressentir en possédant une connexion pareille avec sept personnes qui étaient des inconnus jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

Il songeait parfois qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir partager cela avec lui, qu'il aurait été capable de mieux le comprendre s'il avait lui-même fait partie du cercle.

Kuroo l'avait avoué à Kenma il y a quelques heures à peine, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore réchauffé les berges du lac et que les vagues les berçaient dans un demi-sommeil. Kenma lui avait murmuré qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde leurs années de souvenirs contre l'idée qu'il puisse entendre Oikawa piailler à deux heures du matin.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous, ce genre de truc. murmura Kuroo. Ça vous isolerait de ceux qui peuvent se battre à votre place …

\- Exactement. Et Bokuto a beau avoir été assez stupide pour laisser Terushima lui en faire boire, il a réussi à lui piquer une boîte de ces trucs. Sugawara se chargera d'en analyser la composition.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une fine équipe, ton cercle ! dit Yaku. Vous avez pas un boxeur professionnel, par hasard ?

Kenma haussa les épaules après avoir avalé un autre morceau de poisson.

\- On a une experte des arts martiaux. Mais on recrute, visiblement. Bokuto nous a inscrits pour aller détruire l'organisation qui nous traque avec un autre cercle. J'ai hâte.

Kuroo l'invita à développer ses propos d'un regard confus. Kenma reposa sa fourchette et croisa les bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur conter une longue histoire.

\- Selon les dires de Terushima, son cercle va bientôt entrer en contact avec nous…

 **OSAKA**

Oikawa allait rentrer chez lui après une longue journée de tournage lorsqu'il passa devant la loge de Misaki. Elle parlait d'une voix feutrée, mais l'inquiétude y transparaissait vivement.

\- Oui, tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. Oui, a plus tard.

Incertain de ce qu'il était censé faire, Oikawa toqua à la porte pour lui signifier sa présence.

\- Oh, c'est toi.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Oikawa ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait la question. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était qu'elle s'attache trop à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'inquiétait un tant soit peu de l'entendre si inquiète.

Misaki hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai juste quelques soucis dans mon appartement, quelqu'un a décidé de défoncer mon mur, il était sûrement ivre…enfin bref, plus de peur que de mal. Mais tu sais comment sont les compagnies d'assurance, toujours à chipoter.

\- Je vois, répondit Oikawa, soulagé. Du moment que personne n'a été blessé, c'est le principal.

\- Tu as bien raison ! Allez, à demain.

\- À demain.

Oikawa n'avait pas fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'il aperçut Ushijima.

\- T'es encore là, toi ?

\- Je suis censé rester avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit son garde du corps sans se départir de son expression neutre. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Très bien, eh bah suis moi, on rentre.

Ushijima acquiesça avant de lui emboîter le pas. Oikawa avait beau savoir que Yahaba l'avait engagé pour sa sécurité, il ne supportait pas de l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. S'il avait remarqué qu'Oikawa parlait tout seul au moins trois fois par jour, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, excepté les fois où il avait pensé qu'Oikawa s'adressait à lui.

Le studio où la majorité des scènes du film étaient tournées se trouvait dans un immense complexe à la bordure de la ville. L'hôtel d'Oikawa n'était pas très loin en voiture, situé dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Ushijima n'amorçait jamais la conversation, que ce soit dans la voiture où pendant la courte marche qui séparait le parking de l'hôtel.

Oikawa ne lui adressa pas non plus la parole ce soir là, préférant se concentrer sur les détails de la vie nocturne d'Osaka qu'il pouvait voir depuis l'ascenseur de verre de l'hôtel, qui faisait défiler les cinquante étages à une vitesse assez lente pour qu'il puisse apprécier le spectacle. Un hélicoptère passa près des vitres d'une immense tour de bureaux avant de disparaître dans la nuit – Oikawa le suivit des yeux, sans manquer les intervalles auxquels ses néons rouges clignotaient.

Après avoir marmonné un « _bonne nuit_ » à Ushijima et claqué sa porte, il se débarrassa de son manteau et sortit s'appuyer à la balustrade du balcon de sa chambre. Une centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol d'Osaka, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les évènements de la semaine et un frisson d'angoisse le saisit en repensant à ce qui était arrivé à Kuroo. Il préféra ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si on venait à s'en prendre à Yahaba ou même à Misaki.

Bokuto avait eu raison d'accepter la proposition de Terushima. Ils n'allaient pas se cacher toute leur vie.

Oikawa appréciait la vue des lumières de la ville, bien plus apaisantes de là où il les voyait au sommet de sa tour que les flashs des photographes qui l'aveuglaient au quotidien. À un moment donné durant sa contemplation des minuscules néons qui brillaient en contrebas, Oikawa se demanda comment allait Iwaizumi.

Il espéra silencieusement qu'il allait bien, où qu'il se trouve à cet instant. Le temps de fermer les yeux, une demi-seconde, les lumières d'Osaka et le calme de son balcon avaient disparu.

La première chose qui le frappa en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau fut le bruit assourdissant d'une foule en délire. Au milieu d'une salle sous-terraine immense, des néons bleus balayaient une scène surélevée. Il fallut quelques secondes au cerveau désorienté d'Oikawa pour identifier la nature du spectacle qui avait lieu sous ces flashs de lumière et cette musique électronique beaucoup trop forte.

Des combats illégaux. Il en avait entendu parler à plusieurs reprises et tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient lieu dans de nombreuses villes de Corée, mais jamais il n'aurait songé une seconde à assister à l'un d'eux. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la scène pour mieux voir les combattants, cherchant la silhouette longiligne de Kiyoko. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à sa victoire, mais quitte à se retrouver dans son monde, il allait au moins profiter du spectacle.

Pourtant, au même moment où il se rendit compte que les cris scandés par la foule n'étaient pas formulés en coréen, mais en japonais, il grimpa sur la scène et fit face au vainqueur du combat, qui n'était nul autre qu'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier, torse nu et luisant de sueur sur le ring, observant son adversaire qui gisait vaincu sur le sol comme s'il se moquait d'avoir gagné.

Oikawa ressentit soudain son adrénaline comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne et il se massa la tempe comme s'il avait reçu le bleu qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Iwaizumi à sa place. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, devant laquelle Oikawa se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air ébahi.

Iwaizumi détourna vivement le regard en voyant le présentateur s'approcher de lui pour le féliciter de sa victoire et lui indiquer les vestiaires. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule en descendant du ring comme pour faire signe à Oikawa de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-il par lui demander, une fois seul dans le vestiaire crasseux.

Oikawa prit place à côté de lui sur le banc.

\- Comment tu vas ? lança-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il avait en tête, à savoir _« Tu m'inquiètes ces derniers temps parce que j'avais l'habitude de te voir au hasard tous les jours et maintenant j'apprends par les autres que ta patiente va mal »_ Oikawa avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il finirait une fois par jour dans l'hôpital où travaillait Iwaizumi, qu'il s'agisse de l'embêter alors qu'il triait sa paperasse ou pour faire des commentaires sur les patients qu'il examinait pendant ses consultations du matin. Certaines fois, c'était le médecin qui lui apparaissait alors qu'il répétait ses lignes dans sa chambre – et il s'était même mis à lui donner son avis. Cependant, cela faisait quelques jours qu'Oikawa ne le voyait que rarement. Et pour une raison à laquelle il préférait éviter de trop penser, cette idée le rendait triste.

Iwaizumi essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front.

\- Ce serait mentir que de te dire que ça va très bien. La santé de Natsu ne tient plus qu'à un fil et je ne pourrai pas être plus énervé contre moi-même de me laisser atteindre à ce point par l'état d'une patiente.

Oikawa acquiesça. Il l'avait bien remarqué.

\- T'es humain, Iwa-chan. T'y peux rien.

\- J'ai pas tellement cette impression depuis qu'on se connaît. Dommage que ça nous donne pas le pouvoir de plus rien ressentir.

Sans savoir ce qui lui prenait, Oikawa posa une main sur celle d'Iwaizumi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt l'inverse, ce qui nous arrive. Mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu en aussi peu de temps, je crois que je pèterais les plombs si je me retrouvais tout seul à nouveau.

Iwaizumi releva les yeux vers lui et finit par hocher la tête avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Ça t'aide, ces combats ? finit par lancer Oikawa.

\- Je dois avoir l'air d'un médecin bien étrange, à taper sur des gens pour évacuer la pression.

\- C'est pas moi qui te jugerai, tu m'as déjà vu chanter du ABBA quand je suis stressé…

Iwaizumi hocha la tête avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Toujours un plaisir d'être réveillé par une diva qui chante comme une casserole.

\- La ferme, je suis un excellent chanteur. C'est ce que me disait ma mère quand j'étais petit.

\- Elle t'a menti. Désolé, mais c'est comme le père Noël.

Oikawa lui allongea un coup de coude et ils restèrent là en silence pendant un moment. L'acteur se félicita d'avoir toute de même pu lui remonter ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu le moral.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas parlé de ce hobby ?

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

\- J'en parle à personne en règle générale. Hanamaki et Matsukawa le savent, c'est tout. Je crois pas que ça plairait à mes patients. Et peut-être que j'aime bien avoir mes secrets.

\- On était pas dupes. On savait que c'était pas possible que tu sois aussi musclé sans raison.

\- Ah ouais ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne les autres débarquent pas dans ma salle de bain.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Oikawa, outré. Tu dis ça comme si je choisissais de…(Il croisa les bras avec un grognement) Et de toute façon on t'a vu te battre deux fois.

\- On dirait que le cercle a trouvé son garde du corps personnel.

\- Je t'engagerai volontiers à la place qu'Ushiwaka.

Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire.

\- Ne rêve pas trop.

 **LONDRES**

Akaashi n'était pas assis à son bureau au poste de police de Chicago.

Au lieu de cela, il lui semblait qu'il fixait un panneau publicitaire pour une agence immobilière anglaise depuis des heures. Bokuto était assis sur ce banc sans but apparent, et par conséquent Akaashi respirait l'air étouffant de la station Tottenham Court Road de Londres depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes.

Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qui retenait Bokuto dans cette ville.

Akaashi détestait tout ce qu'il voyait à chacune de ses visites dans son univers. Il détestait ses longues marches sur les ponts surplombant la Tamise, la couleur repoussante des eaux brunâtres, le chant rauque des oiseaux qui survolaient ses côtes sablonneuses.

Il détestait voir les mêmes publicités pour les forfaits téléphoniques, les feux tricolores qui semblaient prendre des heures avant d'allumer leurs néons verts, chaque recoin des tunnels blancs du métro et ses escalators interminables qui s'enfonçaient des dizaines de mètres sous la surface, il haïssait la grisaille et les pierres oranges des bâtiments, les gares bondées et leurs panneaux lumineux incompréhensibles tant les informations s'y bousculaient rapidement.

Il détestait cette ville sans âme et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Bokuto, qui était l'opposé de tout ce qu'Akaashi pouvait bien reprocher à Londres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-il par lâcher.

Bokuto enleva l'un de ses écouteurs comme s'il ne l'avait pas bien entendu. Il finit néanmoins par répondre.

\- J'en sais rien. Je réfléchissais.

\- À quoi ?

Bokuto soupira longuement.

\- À ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis désolé que ça soit tombé sur vous. Que vous n'ayez pas quelqu'un de plus utile dans votre cercle, quelqu'un qui prendrait pas des risques inutiles et qui manquerait pas de se faire tuer tous les deux jours. Je crois que je préférais encore quand mes actions n'affectaient que moi.

Bokuto ouvrit sa paume pour révéler les pilules qu'il avait subtilisées a Futakuchi et Akaashi écarquilla les yeux comme si un abîme venait de s'ouvrir en lui.

\- Repose ces saloperies immédiatement, murmura Akaashi.

\- Ça serait peut-être une bonne alternative, pourtant, protesta Bokuto.

Le sang d'Akaashi ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi, prendre ces saletés jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et faire comme si on existait plus ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Peut-être que ça serait plus simple !

Akaashi regretta de ne pas pouvoir être là en chair et en os pour les lui arracher des mains et les jeter sur la voie ferrée de ce maudit métro.

\- Ah, donc ça serait plus simple de te gaver de ces trucs qui, au passage, viennent d'un type très louche et dont on ne connaît pas les composants, plutôt que de faire attention à toi ?

\- Tu comprends pas, Akaashi…Tôt ou tard, les gens finissent toujours par me laisser tomber. Et peut-être bien qu'ils ont raison. Mais vous tous…on vous a pas laissé le choix.

Akaashi croisa les bras.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire penser qu'on aurait la moindre envie que tu t'en ailles.

\- C'est pas à propos de vous, c'est juste –

\- Peut-être que ça devrait, rétorqua calmement Akaashi. Peut-être que ça devrait nous concerner justement, et qu'avant de partir du principe qu'on serait mieux sans toi tu devrais nous demander notre avis.

\- Je vous sers à rien. Je vous ai attiré que des ennuis depuis le début.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Et cette fois où tu m'as aidé à trouver où ces drogués cachaient leur came ?

\- C'était rien, ça ! Je peux pas me battre comme Kiyoko ou hacker quoi que ce soit comme Kenma…Je passe juste des disques à des gens bourrés, protesta Bokuto. Je sais même pas pourquoi les gens viennent encore me voir mixer.

\- Je ne vais pas prétendre que j'apprécie toutes les chansons que tu passes à tes concerts, mais si les gens viennent te voir, c'est qu'ils se sentent bien. Et c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais être fier.

\- Merci, Akaashi.

Le policier détourna le regard et fit signe à Bokuto de se lever de son banc.

\- On va aller un peu à la surface, tu vas pas pourrir dans ces sous-sols toute la journée.

Bokuto lui sourit et se releva à son tour. Akaashi songea qu'il le préférait nettement avec ce sourire-là plutôt que comme il l'avait trouvé près d'une heure plus tôt.

Après avoir pris des escalators qui montaient vers le ciel à une vitesse exaspérante, ils débouchèrent dans le hall de la station, où les murs blancs et les entrées laissaient se déverser la lumière d'un rare soleil. Akaashi aperçut un piano près de la borne de rechargement des cartes de transport et il l'indiqua à Bokuto, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu sais en jouer ?

Bokuto croisa les bras en haussant les sourcils d'un air de défi.

\- Bien évidemment. C'est pas parce que je passe ma vie à mixer que j'ai jamais touché à autre chose ! Tu veux voir ?

Akaashi lui fit signe de s'asseoir au piano.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Bokuto prit place sur le tabouret et se gratta le menton quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait une chanson à jouer. Il finit par se décider et releva le couvercle pour révéler les touches du piano. Akaashi s'adossa contre l'instrument, qu'il ne risquait pas d'abîmer, car il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là où Bokuto venait d'entamer les premières notes de la chanson « _Nine to Five_ » de Dolly Parton.

Les bras croisés, Akaashi l'observa s'interrompre pour s'étirer les doigts comme pour se remémorer comment jouer. Il n'avait manifestement pas touché un piano depuis un bon moment, mais il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour qu'un petit groupe de curieux s'approche de lui. Akaashi nota qu'il avait l'air tout aussi concentré – et heureux - que lorsqu'il mixait devant une foule entière.

\- Des gens viennent de loin pour te voir. finit-il par lancer. Tu devrais pas dire que tu fais que passer des disques à des gens bourrés.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Akaashi soupira.

\- Parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu à ce concert, j'ai cherché partout la réponse à ce qui m'arrivait. Je pensais être en train de devenir fou.

Bokuto laissa échapper un rire.

\- Peut-être bien qu'on l'est tous un peu.

\- Ouais, admit Akaashi. Peut-être bien.

Et alors que les notes du piano et le fredonnement occasionnel de Bokuto emplissaient le hall de la station comme pour la réchauffer, Akaashi songea qu'il pouvait peut-être faire une exception concernant toutes les choses qu'il détestait à Londres.

 **PÉKIN**

Après tous les incidents qui avaient secoué son cercle ces derniers jours, Sugawara avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur la cérémonie de son mariage qui approchait.

Il songea avec un pincement au cœur que malgré les évènements funestes qu'ils avaient vécus, tout ça avait été une distraction bienvenue face à ce qui l'attendait. Il chassa le souvenir de sa séance de judo improvisée avec Kiyoko de ses pensées et fit rouler sa valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Sugawara jeta un dernier regard au salon qu'il avait occupé pendant plus de trois ans, à cette table où il avait pris son petit déjeuner tous les matins à la même heure, à cette vitre qu'il avait beau nettoyer régulièrement, mais qui se salissait toujours aussi rapidement à cause de la pollution. Rien n'aurait changé lorsqu'il reviendrait une semaine plus tard, excepté un anneau qu'il porterait à son annulaire.

Après avoir passé des mois à redouter ce jour, après tous ces moments de panique involontaires, il ne ressentait plus qu'un sentiment de calme douloureux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il allait épouser Yui, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, et il devrait se tenir à ce vœu pour le reste de sa vie.

Il monta dans son taxi et résista à l'envie de se laisser aller à visiter l'un des membres de son cercle. Éviter son propre monde était une échappatoire qui allait lui retomber dessus un jour où l'autre. Il regarda le paysage défiler et répondit au message de Yui lui demandant s'il serait à l'heure.

Son trajet passa bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait anticipé, et après un dîner éprouvant où il dût feindre un enthousiasme qu'il ne ressentait aucunement, il apprécia quelques minutes de paix, adossé à la balustrade de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yui.

Toute sa famille et celle de sa future femme seraient réunies pendant près de quatre jours dans l'hôtel qui se trouvait à proximité du temple où la cérémonie aurait lui. Sugawara n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de voir ses propres parents.

\- C'est passé vite, hein ? Dire que ça fait un an depuis qu'on sait qu'on va se marier…

Sugawara n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord avec elle.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il. D'un autre côté, ça fait un moment qu'on prépare cette cérémonie.

\- Exactement ! Après ça, je veux plus jamais à avoir à envoyer de cartons d'invitations, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Surtout à tous ces gens que ni toi ni moi n'avons vraiment envie de voir…

\- Ah, ne m'en parle pas. On ne choisit pas sa famille...

Ils contemplèrent le paysage depuis le balcon sans un mot de plus pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment à Sugawara. Il se demanda brièvement à quoi pensait Yui, en observant les montagnes qui les entouraient. Était-elle sincèrement heureuse de voir le jour de leur mariage arriver, ou simplement soulagée que les préparatifs touchent à leur fin ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Yui se tourna vers lui.

\- Dis, tu penses qu'on a fait le bon choix ?

Sugawara haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa question. Ils n'évoquaient quasiment jamais le sujet, contournant habilement la question à chaque fois où elle finissait par s'imposer.

Quel intérêt pouvait-il bien y avoir à lui répondre qu'il n'en était plus si certain ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ?

Yui secoua vigoureusement la tête, le visage écarlate.

\- Non, c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! C'est juste que…On va se marier ! On n'est jamais sortis ensemble avant ça, et maintenant on va se marier. Enfin, ça te fait pas bizarre ?

Sugawara en resta bouche bée.

\- C'est maintenant que tu te fais la réflexion ? s'étonna-t-il. Ça fait un moment qu'on le sait, quand même…

 _« Et ça fait aussi un moment que j'ai accepté l'idée que nous n'avions pas le choix. »_

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est stupide. Ça doit être parce que le mariage approche, ça me rend nerveuse. Désolée de t'embêter avec ça, je vais rentrer…

Elle amorça un geste pour ouvrir la baie vitrée de la chambre, mais Sugawara la retint par le bras.

\- Attends, Yui.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Et ça n'a rien de stupide. En fait…je crois que je préférai garder ça pour moi, mais comme tu dis, on va se marier dans deux jours donc…

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui assurer que tout se passerait pour le mieux et qu'ils n'avaient rien à regretter, mais il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était encore certain était que Yui était son amie, qu'elle l'avait été depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Et ce n'était peut-être pas avec elle qu'il avait envie de passer le restant de ses jours, ce n'était peut-être pas à elle qu'il lui arrivait de songer lorsqu'il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente.

\- Suga, l'interrompit Yui. Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Sugawara écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma aussitôt que Yui se levait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sans attendre sa réponse.

Sugawara n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il aimait Yui de la même façon qu'il aimait Asahi ou Daichi. Et peut-être que c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il manquait quelque chose de fondamental à ce baiser – parce qu'il n'était pas censé embrasser sa meilleure amie de cette façon.

Et lorsque les yeux de Sugawara s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour chercher ceux de Yui et qu'il fut accueilli par la nuit sans étoiles de Séoul, son cœur s'effondra dans sa poitrine.

Assise en tailleur sur un transat, seule sur sa terrasse à l'exception d'un chien sur ses genoux, Kiyoko sursauta en l'apercevant.

\- Hein ? bredouilla Sugawara.

Ça n'était pas sa ville. Ça n'était pas la femme qu'il venait d'embrasser, et pourtant à cet instant précis, il lui sembla évident qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait là.

Et pour cette raison précise, ce mariage allait se révéler bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

* * *

« _Someone will love you, Someone will love you,_

 _Someone will love you, but someone isn't me._ »

Halsey, **Sorry**.

X

* * *

Rebonjour ! On se marre bien dans cette fic hein ? Si vous voulez souscrire à une assurance contre les maux de cœur après l'angst, eh bien vous pouvez contacter **AsterRealm** , la vraie pro.

Pour en venir aux choses intéressantes, le chapitre suivant sera du point de vue d'un autre cercle. Je vous laisse deviner qui en fera partie (et si vous avez des hypothèses hésitez pas à les mettre en review HeheHEHEH)

J'ai bien bien envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre (QUI CONTIENT DES PERSOS DE QUALITE) donc je vous rassure vous attendRez (probablement) pas six mois pour le lire. Ceci dit dans les jours qui viennent je vais me concentrer sur mon chapitre de **Corps et Âmes** , ma fic war avec Thalilitwen (parce que je dois me venger au centuple) et ma fic fake dating Kuroshou, **Article 4.**

 **also vous pouvez venir me crier dessus publiquement à whovianofshield sur twitter où je meme quotidiennement**

1 review = un cri dans mon oreille de me bouger pour écrire la suite rapidement

JVOUS AIME A BIENTOT

 **Aeli**


End file.
